I Will Find You
by Steam Power's Gambit
Summary: I just use this in case i get bored and feel like going back to edit stuff. I already know this is all crap
1. Prologue

I've of the world ending too many times. When I heard of the rebellion of the Machine, I thought it would just be like any other disaster. But it was real. I didn't pay any real mind to it until half of the human population suddenly disappeared.

To think that a machine built for peace could be corrupted and turned evil. That was Father's mistake; making the BRAIN purely out of his intellect.

Because Father's beloved creation turned against us, he was name enemy of the public. But my brother and I knew it wasn't his fault.

It was the Dictator. He took the BRAIN away from Father. Corrupted it by creating machine of war. Machines in its own image.

Now we all suffer for the mistake. Everyone will die now. There is no stopping it. My children even know that now.

But Father, Brother, and I planned for it.

We each hid in different places, creating what would help the Earth grow once all human were gone. Once everything was gone, really.

We each are trying to split our very soul to put them into these rag dolls. They will be made differently, no two having every same detail. Once they have there part of our soul, they should be able to move around on their own.

We will not survive in the end, of course. But I will make sure that my children and husband will. With each one of my creations, they will reflect some part of my children and husband.

10 will have to be like Desmond, my husband. He was a heavily built man. Most people were afraid to talk to him for they thought he'd harm them. But he was a really sweet man that would never harm anyone. But the war took him away from me.

11 will be like my youngest adopted son, Thomas. He's very child like and protective. He also has that type of shyness that lead to him talking around certain people. He is also one of the brightest kids I have. If he make a mistake in doing something, he'll never make the mistake again.

12 and 13 will be like my adopted twins, Zaru and Zora. They never leave the others side. If one is in trouble the other insists they were in on it too. They also very... Creative. They've pulled a number of pranks on their siblings, not really caring about consequences. Beside their gender, there is a difference between the two of them. Zaru is more of the fun and loud one, always coming up with ways to get them in trouble. Zora is quieter than her brother and usually serious. She makes sure that the plans her brother make don't decide to backfire.

14 should be more like Erin, my adopted daughter. She is very independent and strong. Though she is very touchy about her height, her being barely two inches taller than Thomas. She has always love reading about Martial Arts, trying to mimic famous some stunts that she's seen. She was never too bright. 'Leap before you think' she always said.

16 is another adopted son, James. He's always been one to speak for all the kids. He tries to stop fighting between any of them while trying to keep outside dangers away. He's very brave and would do anything to protect his brothers and sister.

And finally 17. A reflection of my only blood-related daughter, Alice. She's also very independent and prone to danger. In all her years of being able to walk, she has broken her legs seven times, broken her arm twelve times, fractured her ribs four times, dislocated her joints fifteen times, and broke her neck once. She found it very 'fun' to do all these dangerous things. 'Our days are numbered, why not live the last few to our fullest,' she has said. That was her favorite saying since she could read.

If you, the reader, are confused by why I have not mentioned 15, that is because my brother told me not to create a 15. Or an 18 for that matter. I'm not sure why but he's always had a few screws loose. But he just says to do it for him. 'Just create any other besides those two,' he said.

* * *

**Okay, so the end of the prologue. Woo! Sorry, that was sarcastic. Um, anyway... I have taken it upon myself to go back over all sixteen chapters I wrote and edit them. The prologue is new, of course. You can guess at what it's suppose to be but I think it's quite obvious... There will not be too many differences, just added details, deleting of useless info, and the killing of my brain cells. Anyway, I hope you'd like to be able to read the re-make of chapter one, which will be posted shortly after this.**

**I would like it very much if you reviewed it, whether it be good or bad criticism. I'm not really sure the prologue was good or not, so....**

**Anyway, I do not own 9 or any other character from the movie. Shane Acker does.  
I only own part of the new story line, the characters, and monsters.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Where am I? Oh, God, please let me be dead. _Thoughts like those buzzed through my mind. I remember I was running, then passed out from exhaustion. I do not remember whar I was running from, if I was running from anything.

I am 13, if you were wondering. That is not my age if you're confused. It's my name, basically. I am what you would call a stitchpunk; a ragdoll with a part of a human soul. I was created out of dark gray and black denim, also having one blue star on each shoulder. My optics, the correct term for eyes in my case, are rimmed black. My hands and feet are made of black steel and some wood that I never bothered to learn the name of. My last detail was a scar that ran down the left side of my face, going over my optic.

In my dark state, I heard voices around me. Funny, last I remember, I was all alone, waiting for death to take me.

"Is she waking up?" This was female and calm. No real emotion to be detected.

"I'm becoming impatient. Shouldn't we at least try to wake her up?" Another female, though closer. This one seem to have a tone I could necicarily depict.

"I don't thing that's such a good idea," This one was a guy. Same basic tone as first female but he had a sense of concern ringing in his voice. "She might panic and try to attack. Besides, it's best to let her sleep."

Deciding to put faces with the voices, I slowly openned my optics. All was blurry at first but my vision cleared after blinking a few times.

Not before I had even blink the first time, the second female started shouting. "16! She's waking up!"

"14, don't shout. Give her some space," the male voice, who I figured was 16, ordered.

I heard two light shuffling sounds to my right; one moving away and the other moving closer.

I blinked twice more to clear my vision completely. The sky was dark. You could barely see the light from the moon with the black clouds covering it. There was also a light and a crackling sound; a fire maybe.

I sat up to try and get a better look at my surroundings and find the voices owners. But, with my gears not circulating fast enough, gravity pulled me back down.

But I stopped from falling in one second. Someone had caught me.

I looked to see a stitchpunk, male. He had stitches on hea head that made him look like he was smiling, regardless of the worried look on it, and other stitches crossing from his right optic to the upper left of his head. The fabric he was made out of was like brown cotton or something. He had four small wooden toggles holding his torso together. I hands, and I supsect his feet too, were made of copper. I would like to think that this was 16.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediatly.

I just just stared at him for a second before trying to pull away. I had apparently been on a highter surface and, since ther was no wall behind me, I fell. Only my legs managed to stay on the table.

The not-so-mysterious stitpunk leaned over the bed/table and looked down at me. "I would take it that hurt?" He was grinning.

I slid my legs off the table, sat up, and crossed them. "Who are you?" My voice was cold, which slightly surprised me.

"Straight, forward, and to the point I see," he seemed to grin even more. It didn't seem possible, considering the stitches across his face. He stopped leaning over tha ed and walked around to me. Once back over to me, he stuck out his copper hand. "Need some help?"

I sighed and just grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, then let go of my hand as I found my balance. I looked around the area, taking everyone and everything in.

There were three other stitchounks, all girls. Two were sitting far away by the fire. The other was closer to me. She was probably the one who decided to shout my awakening.

The ones by the fire were sitting close together, one seeming more protective of the other. One of them wore a cloak, but I could still see she was made of a polka dot design. Dark grey with black dots. The other did not have a cloak. She was made of a dark burlap and had a Machine/BRAIN patch on her left side. Claws from the design reached over her shoulder and to her sides.

The last female, the closest, was made out of dark burlap(lighter than the other though). She had buttons and string holding her torso together, making it look like she was wearing an oriental shirt. She also had a black ribbon wrapped around her head. It was white at the ends with small beads at the end. Her hands and feet, finally, were made of copper. She was watching me very carefully, waiting to see if I'd attack or not.

I turned my attention back to the guy. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"You remind me a lot of 17," he dodged the question again. "She was always serious. Not letting anyone in and always on guard. She was a good friend none-the-less."

I could sense the groupgeneral mood sink at the mention of this 17. But, heartless as I am, my annoyed mood only increased.

"Stop avoiding the question and answer," I growled, meeting his stare with a glare.

He didn't flich. His gazse only saddenned as he looked at me. It seem as if he were trying to find something that was lodged in my mind. And the only way he could find it would be if he continued to stare at me. Creep.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you? So much pain, so much sorrow," the pity in his voice was audible.

I was silent, not removing my glare from him. He was right, I was upset. I had just lost some one who was like a broth to me. Not to long before that, I lost my actual brother. But, that's a story for another time.

I sighed, looking away from him finally. "If you not going to answer my simple question, then I see no reason for me to stay." I picked up my double-sided spear tightenned my black cloak, and tried to leave.

I wasn't able to get very far before the guy grabbed my arm.

Pictures flashed through my mind. Not just picture, but memories, memories that didn't belong to me. It was mainly of pictures and memories of a female stitchpunk. She was white denim and had two black stirpes going down the left side of her face, over her optic and down both arms. She also had a '17' on her chest. Her hand feet were of steel, having a white tint. She also carried a spear like mine.

In the flashes, it showed her walking off into shadows alone. The scene flashed to another, now showing her limbs being ripped off her body by a CMP. This being right before having her soul sucked out and it being stored in a glowing green gem.

I blink, bringing myself back to the real world.

This stitchpunk, who had grabbed my arm, had very awful memories of his friend dying right in front of him. This was obviously the 17 he had mentioned before. They must've been close friends for him to care so much about her.

I looked into his optics. The only emotion that they showed was worry. Worry of having to live through another incident such as that. But I'm not his friend, so why does he care?

"The stitchpunk you mentioned. 17. Something happenned to her. She was very close to you. And you lost her. She was torn apart before having her soul sucked out. And you saw the whole thing. You blame youself for the whole thing," I repeated my thoughts to him. "Well, we have something in common then."

He just stared at me, loosening his grip. "How... How did you know that?"

I snatched my arm away from him. " I think it would be proper if you tell me your name first."

He just stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. "This should be interesting. Come on," he waved for me to follow him as he made his way to fire.

He sat to the left of the two who were sitting oh-so-very close together. The other stitchpunk sat on the other side of the guy. She kept a steady stare on me, seeing if I'd pull a fast one or something.

The guy continued, "You wanted to know our names, right?"

"More or less, yeah," I nodded sitting on the other side of the small fire.

"Well, for starters, I'm 16. The one who's continuely staring at you is 14. And these two are 15 and 18. The polka-dotted one in the cloak is 18. The one with the Machine patch on her side is 15." He pointed to everyone as he went along. "Now, who are you, how do _you _know what happened to 17, and why were you uncouncious in the Emptiness?"

I sighed, again. "First off, I'm 13. Second, it's a power I have. Whenever I touch something or someone, I am able to learn just about everything about them. Maybe not immediatly, but I would eventually. The last one is none of you buisness. That is, not until I am able to trust you more, if I get that far," I trust did my best not to let any emotion leak through my voice through my voice.

"And why what you say, I take it you want ot travel with us?" he questioned, another grin slowly forming on his stitched face.

"Depends on where you're going."

"We're going to find others like us. That is _if_ there is anyone to look for," he looked up to the blakc sky.

"Boy, way to look on the bright side of life, 16," 14 finally spoke up and took her off me.

"I know, right?" he smiled more and laid back on the ground. "Well, we should get some rest. We'll need to leave first thing."

14 stood up and walked to the far end of their camp. 15 and 18 only walked a short ways from teh fire before settling on the ground and falling asleep.

I looked over the whole group, noticing no one had taken the 'bed'. I went ahead and slept where I was. I pulled my cloak over me like a blanket and curled up into a ball. My spear lay next to me.

I once again fell into the darkness of sleep, though this was a mopre peaceful one. A new purpose for my existance. Something new to keep me going. It would at least keep me partially sane and keep me from killing myself.

Oh, what a wonderful adventure that awaits me.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. Woo... Well, there wasn't much of a difference between the original and now, but hey, I don't really take any notice. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and review if you must.**

**I do not own 9 or any characters or monsters from it.  
I only own some of the story, the character and mosters.**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 2

It had been only five weeks since I've joined the group. Quite a short time if you ask me. So far, we have been attacked by two CMPs, one Linx, and one Renge.

If you're wondering, a CMP is a big, mean, machine that finds joy in trying to kill us, or at least scare us. The body frame is made out of steel, making it harder to brake or cut through. The claws can be about seven inches long, rusty but sharp. It also acts on dog-like instincts. The name is pretty much a lost meaning that no one cares to figure out. And sadly for us, there are many of these things roaming around where we are.

A Linx is a bit larger than the CMP. The fact it's called a Linx is because it looks more like a cat than any other of the monsters. It has a long, whip-like, steel tail. The whole body frame is made out of steel, like the CMP. The head is a skull, big saber tooth skull, making it seem more sinister. It moves and runs like a cat, making it harder to hit, more or less kill.

The Renge has to be one of the hardest ones to kill considering its regeneration ability. It also moves around like a monkey, making it even more harder to hit than the Linx. The only way we know how to kill it is do some kind of damage to his head. Chop it, stab it, hit it multiple times until breaking, any of those will do. Those I suppose you'd be doing that anyway.

So we had a very fun time killing them all. Yes, that was sarcasm. I use it very often now considering that I travel with 14. But regardless of how thick she can be, she is very protective over her friends. What I also found out is that she is the strongest in the group, able to lift something five times (or bigger) her size and toss it about a couple hundred yards. Yeah, I kinda felt sorry for the Linx. Not really, but it was kinda scary seeing the smallest of us toss something that was bigger than any of us.

I had also found out that 18 can't speak but uses pictures to comunicate. If no one gets what she's saying, 15 translates. Another interesting thing is she's telekinetic, able to move things with her mind. It's limited though, it's unknown to me why though. She doesn't use it all to much, only when there's some kind of danger. She also has a talent for drawing (especially since she has pen-nibs for finger), usually being on the ground since no one carries and paper or ink.

15 is the quietest of the group, usually keeping to herself or having somekind of chat with 18. She likes to read, a lot, whether it be some old paper or ingredients on some rusted can. Doesn't matter to her as long as she's doing something. She also usually has some kind of machine with her, whether it be some kind of pet or being a tool to use in the future. She also carries a little crossbody bag. It's made out of dark cloth, some darker patches here and there. Otherwise, it holds together very well. She also never really takes of her cloak, so I'm not able to get a very good look at her. So far, I haven't discovered any kind of special ability.

Then there's 16. He's the leader of this group, which I found out not to long after meeting them. Regardless of his friendly act when I first met him, he is a very serious person when the time comes (which is rare, I should say). I, so far, haven't been told why he has a smile stitched across his face. Though, of course, there may not be a story. So, I said screw it. Anyway, I found that he also has a power. Apparently, he can read minds. Boy, that must come in handy a lot. Not really, I don't think he'd be able to do really anything with it. Other than all this, he's a very laid back stitchpunk.

"So, 16," I spoke casually.

"Yeah?" He had his hands behind his head. We were walking the empty wasteland of the world. This is what our days of being together consisted of, unless an evil mechanical monster jumped out of no where and attacked. Nothing but walking. And dirt. And whole lot of trash.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. My attitude towards everyone had lightened up and so now I can speak openly (kind of) to them about my opinion on things.

"No where in particular, accually." He responded jumping over a rock. "Like I said when you first joined our little group, we're out here trying to find others like us."

"And no one has a problem roaming around in circles?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He stopped, turning towards me.

"We've been going around in circles for the past three hours," I pointed out crossing my arms. My hood was down, so they could see a slightly annoyed look on my face.

16 turned and looked around the area for a few seconds. "Well, what do ya' know? She's right."

"Well, what now?" 14 asked. "Since we've been travelling in circles for the past three hour, what do we do? The suns almost down, so I say we build camp."

It was true, the sun was almost down. Almost too dark to find supplies to build a decent camp. I sighed, seeing as we're going to have to rush to set everything up.

"I second that vote. Let's hurry and set everything up." 16 was about to give orders to everyone to do what they needed. "13, you go look for things we can burn. 15 and 18, find something that'll make it burn. And 14, you help me set up some makeshift shelter, just in case something happens."

We all nodded and went to do what we were told. I walked out of what was going to be camp and tried to find burnable material. I carried my spear with me just in case I run into trouble. I walked over a few things of trash, looking for paper, wood, rubber, anything that may burn. So far I dead plants, some paper, and some things I could use to make more weapons. Yep, travel in a good direction, then somehow get mixed up and travel around in a circle for three hours sure is fun. Now we have to make camp right before the sun goes down! And to think, I use to not be irritated so easily.

"Hey! You up there!" I turned to where the voice had come from. It was a stitchpunk, clearly male. He seemed to be made out of red cotton fabric and had darker red straps going across his torso. Nothing much else about him was very noticable. We started to run up on the mound of trash I was on. I held my spear and watched him carefully. As soon as he reached where I was, he stopped and started panting. "I knew someone would be around here."

"And you would know how?" I asked, my voice was stern and serious.

"It was a vision of some sort, but that doesn't matter right now," He changed the subject very quickly. "My sister's hurt and I don't know how to fix her up. I was never really-"

"Where is she?" I asked before he could finish.

"So you'll help? Thank you! Follow me!" He started to run off. As he ran off, I noticed the number 21 on his back. After noticing the details, I chased after him.

We soon reached a clearing. The sun had gone down, but it still shown twilight. Everything was just barely visible.

"20! You still alive?" He ran over to a stitchpunk who I didn't see until now. She was made of black cotton fabric, haveing something like a corset covering her chest.

She groaned.

"Well, at least you're alive." He smiled at her. "Hey guess what, I brought help. She's going to fix you."

I walked over to them and kneeled down. This stitchpunk, 20, had one of the most innocent looks in her eyes. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You shouldn't fall asleep until we can get you some real help," I put my hand on the side of her face. She opened her eyes again and smiled. I turned back to her brother. "How fast can you run?"

"Well, I guess I could run pretty fast," he answered as I carefully put 20 on my back. "Why do you ask?"

"Keep up," was all I said before taking off at full speed. I was the fastest in the group as far as I knew, so I had just about left the stitchpunk in the dust. He had later caught up but was already panting.

We soon reached the camp, and by that time it was totally dark outside. I luckily somehow carried a few of the things that I found so we could make a fire. But before I gave the others the burnables, I set down 20 on the ground. The others came up to me wondering who I had brought.

16 was the first to speak. "Who is this?"

"Her name is 20. The red one over there lead me to her. He said she had some damage he couldn't fix, so I thought I should bring her here."

"Well, you go set up the fire, and 14, you go get that other stitchpunk, okay?" He more ordered than asked. So we nodded.

"Yeah, okay." 14 responded before running over to the red stitchpunk.

I walked over to 15 and 18. I set down the supplies I brought back. The two of them doused them in oil, I think, and lit it on fire, along with some burnables they found. When the touched the oil, it immidiatly caught on fire. The fire was big enough to see the entire camp. I turned back around to see 16 carefully look over 20. I walked over to them. I now saw all the scars over her arms and legs. I also heard a slight clicking sound coming from her chest. She must have been really damaged. I looked up from her over to her brother. I will take a guess that it's 21, considering the number on his back. 14 was slowly walking him around where his sister was and to the fire.

"13." 16 brought me out of my thoughts. I turned back to him to see he was looking at me. He had a serious look on his face. "The main damage is on the inside. It's sounds to be a damaged gear. I'm gonna need your help with this, okay?"

"Alright. Should we patch up the cuts now or later?" I asked.

"Later, I think we should tend to the bigger problem first. Now go tell the others what's happening. I'll go get some spare gears that I found." He stood up and walked away. I stayed there for a second, looking over the damaged stitchpunk. I took off my cloak and put it over her.

"I'll be right back okay?" I told her softly. She slighty nodded before I got up and left. I quickly walked over to the fire, where the others were and filled them in on what was wrong. "She has some scars on her body that need to be stitched up, but the serious problem is there's a broken gear in her chest. 16 is trying to find some gears he said he found."

"Well, should we make a bed for her?" 14 asked standing up.

"Yeah, that would probably help. Just a tent, I don't think, would do so well," I told her. She walked off to go find some things that will make a bed. I turned back to the others. 15 and 18 went off to do something else, so it was just me and 21. "We're going to try our best to help her. You should probably tell us what happened later."

21 nodded and looked down. As you can already tell, I didn't find anything out from when I was running with her so an explanation was in order.

I walked back over to 20 and sat down next to her, stroking her head soflty as if trying to ease the pain she was in. She opened her eyes again and looked me directly in the eye. As I touched her head again, images started to flow in my mind. These flashes were more clear than when I learned some of 16's memories. It was like I was living the whole thing like she did.

________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

_I was walking around, looking for something to do while brother had gone to look around for scraps to make weapons. He said it was high time for us to be able to defend ourselves. So he went out, leaving me alone in the place we made camp for the day._

________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was all very quiet, all except for teh sound of my feet and me pushing different objects around._

Click click click.

_I spun around, only to see nothing there. I was pretty sure something was there. Nothing just makes clicking sounds then disappears for no reason. I turned slowly back around and started messing with my new treasure again._

Click click click click

_I looked around again. Nothing was there. I was starting to become really scared now. I stood up and started to slowly back up in the direction my brother had went. Looking at the area once again, I turned around and started to run as fast as my short legs would carry me. I didn't really care if I was accually heading towards my brother, I just wanted to get far away and fast._

Click click click-click-click-click.

_The clicking sound gradually started to speed up. I was being chased now. I was unknown by what, but all I knew is that I had to get away. I had to find someplace to hide, to get away from whatever was chasing me. I knew I couldn't defend myself at all. I was always one to run away and hide while 21 lead whatever was attacking away. I knew then that I would probably die if I decided to clicking slowly halted. No sound was heard, only the thumping of my feet on the ground. I slowly began to stop, looking around in case anything decided to jump on me. I was shaking terribly, out fear and anxiety. I knew that after this ordeal, if I survived, I'd never want to go anywhere alone again._

_I heard a roar, followed by clashing and the snapping of metal. This continued for half a minute before a long pained howl erupted before dying down._

_Everything was quiet again. But then I heard a slight buzzing sound. It grew louder and louder. I ran and hid in some nearby can, trying not to make any noise and stop shaking. The buzzing contiuely grew louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. When it stopped, a very loud thump was heard from something making contact with the ground._

_I quietly peaked outside the can. What I saw had one of the scariest things I ever saw. It was a small, insect-like mechanical monster. It had six razor sharp wings on it's back that were about twice the size of the monster. It also had eight legs. They were all long and skinny (needles). The eyes were a very sinister looking red. It also had two sets of pincers covering it's mouth. From what I could tell, It was made out of a very strong steel. I, again, quietly slipped inside the can waited for the monster to go it scanned the area a few times, it found nothing interesting and left. Only after I heard the buzzing slowly drift away, did I come out of the can. I scanned over the area, seeing if anything else was there. When I finally decided nothing was there, I started to walk back to camp. 21 had to be back by now and was probably worried about me. I took the path I came here by and slowly started to make it back to camp._

Click-click-click.

_I turned around, no sooner to be tackle by the bug monster. It might have been small, but it was still bigger than me. It pinned me down, stabbing it's razor sharp legs into my arms and legs. I tried to stuggle out of the monsters grip but that only made it worse, making the legs tear my arms and legs. I started to scream. I was so very scared._

_The monster leaned it's face closer to mine, but to where it was a good distance away but still close. It slowly started to open up it's two sets of pincers, revealing a glowing green gem. The glow from the gem felt as if someting horrible were going to happen. As the glow grew brighter and brighter, I fell deeper and deeper into its hypnotic the glowing immidiatly stopped. The head slightly started to tip foreward before falling off its body and on the ground. The body of the monster that had me pinned now started to fall off to the side. My body was free now, but I still couldn't move. The pain was great but I kept myself yelling in pain. I swear, one of its legs had scraped metal bones._

_"20! Are you okay?" I turned my head slightly to see my brother standing there with a cleaver. He must have been the one to behead that monster._

_"Well," I finally spoke, trying not to let the pain show through, "besides the holes in my limbs causing so much pain that prevent me move... I'm peachy, really."_

_"Well don't worry, I can try to find a needle and some thread and stitch you back together," He smiled. He looked back up at the creature that had attacked me. "What should we call this thing?"_

_"I don't really know," I said, slowly sitting up as the pain ceased, "nor do I really care. I just really want to get away from it." My mind suddenly went somewhere else. I had a flash of images going through my head. Images of the monster repairing itself, regardless that it just had it's head cut off._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me._

_"We really really really need to get out of here! That thing is going to start putting itself back together!" I yelled at him, trying to stand but failed._

_He just stood there looking at me._

_"Well don't just stand here. Run!" I screamed at him again. He picked me up and put me on his back._

_And so he did. He ran slightly slower than he usually did, probably cause I'm an extra weight. But as long as we kept moving away from the monster, I was happy._

Click-click-click

_What?! Why?! Why do taunt us so?! You love to mess with us so much, now we're probably going to die!_

_Yes, I am talking to God. He has not been a very good person these days. Anyway, back to the big crisis._

_I turned my to see that monster, that had just been dead, flying after us._

_"21, leave me behind. I'm just a dead weight to you at this moment. Plus you'd run a lot faster with me off your back." I was sincerly insitsing he did leave me._

_He shook his slightly. "I'm not leaving you behind again. That thing was about to get you last time, think what'll happen this time!"_

_"Yeah, but would you rather it get both of us?" I asked him. Seriously, he could be so stubborn. _

_He was silent for a moment. "Yes, I would."_

_I sighed. "Fine but don't blame me when that ugly monster gets us."_

_"Just hang on, 'kay?" he said. He started to run faster, leaving the mechanical beast in the dust, almost literally. He stopped when we reached a clearing. He started panting as he set me down. Now I really felt bad. I was just a dead weight to him. I sighed._

_"It's not gone yet." __I told 21._

_"But we just-!"_

Click-click-click.

_Gotta love it when I'm right._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Hope who ever read it enjoyed it and I'd really like it if you reviewed. Anyway, I edited it from last time since there were a bunch of mistakes.**

**I do not own 9 or anything from it, Shane Acker does. I only own new characters and some of the new story line.**


	4. Chapter 3

_I swear, how could that thing have followed us?! We left it in the dust! It doesn't have a nose, so how could it have smelled (if we have a smell)? Or how could it have heard us? I hated this thing more than ever now._

_21 set me down on the ground, leaning me against a broken up brick. Actually, he set me on the other side of the brick so I could hide. He told me to stay there and not move. Not like I could in the first place, but who's complaining? I watched as 21 ran away from the hiding spot, getting ready to fight the monter. I peaked my head from my hiding spot to get a better look._

_The mechanical monster has just landed on the ground infront of 21. I didn't notice until now that my brother had a little sword. It was made of slightly rusted steel, while the handle was made of some type of material that I wasn't familiar with. He held a strong stance, ready to jump or dodge in case it attacked. The flying monster slowly moved towards 21. It wasn't taking any chance with him anymore._

_Finally the beast got close enough to 21 that it could literally bite his head off, which made me a nervous wreck but I stayed quiet. It and my brother seemed to be having a staring contest, like who rein supreme over both of them. But, without the monster noticing, 21 took his sword and slowly moved it towards the creatures neck. When he had the point of the sword point towards it's neck, he moved quickly and stabbed it through. You could see the tip of his weapon poke out the other side, some oil or whatever covering it._

_The monster screeched in pain, pulling up and away from the sword. Sadly, the sword didn't come out and 21 had a loose grip on it for the moment. The monster flailed around until the sword flew out and nearly chopped off my head. I was so scared, I didn't scream. I looked back towards the battle._

_The monster started to heal it's wound slowly. When it was done it turned back to a defenceless 21. It slowly stalked over to him, making a type of growling sound. But right as it was about it was going to stab its legs into his, I grabbed the trashy sword and threw it directly in it's head. And by directly, I mean missing and stabbing it in the shoulder._

_It screech in pain before turning to where the projectile had come from. Me. It began to run towards me. 21 yelled for me to move, but I couldn't considering my legs were the most damaged area on my body. I just covered my head and wait for the impact. But something different happened. I was blown back but not by the monster, just.... Nothing._

_My back made contact with some very hard and jagged materials. I also thought I heard a few little snaps from my chest. I just ignored it and lowered my arms to see what had happened. My brother was now farther away, but so was the weird beast. In fact, it seemed to have been pushed the farthest away. I looked to see if anyone else was there. I knew my brother wasn't capable of that type of power._

_Something jump down from a hill of trash. I looked towards it, noticing it was a stitchpunk. And a very strange looking one at that. He was made out of black cloth with thin red silk strips. But that wasn't the thing that was strange. What was strange was what he wore on his head. It looked to be a jester hat with four bells on it. I suppose that attack came from him._

_He turned towards 21. "Might want to get up and get her out of here." He pointed to me. "My attack might've damaged a few of her main gears."_

_21 stared at him before running over to me and putting me on his back. "May I ask who you are?"_

_"19! Look out!" shouted another voice, a girl by the sound of it._

_Two stitchpunks ran up by 19. One was completely white except for the black fabric that crossed his hips, looking like a belt. He also had a hood over his head and he carried two razor blade swords. The other was a girl. She was made of purple and black plaid, wore a black black cape with a purple jewel hooking it together, and had on what seem to be a broken bird skull (no beak) with feathers and beads coming out the back like a ponytail. She carried a regular looking spear._

_The bug monster had made it's way over to 19 to try to stab him, but the female stitchpunk had thrown her spear in the center of it's head before it could do anything. The bug screeched again, trying to get the spear out of it's head._

_"No time for introductions," 19 yelled at 21. "You need to get out of here now. Before that thing gets back up anyway. Plus, my attack might've damaged her," indicating it was me he was talking about._

_21 took his advice and ran over to me, pick me up on his back, and started running. "Thanks!" He yelled over his shoulder at them, only giving me a big head ache._

_I didn't realize how tired I was until I layed my head on my brothers shoulder. I slowly started to close my optics._

_"Hey, 20," 21 kept his head forward._

_I groaned._

_"I came up with a name for that thing." My eyes continued to close until- "Stingler seems to be appropriate. Don't you think? 20? 20-!"_

_I fell into a deep unconsiousness, welcoming it as it came._

* * *

I blinked, clearing my vision. That had to be one of the most vivid memories I've ever experienced. I looked down at 20. She was still smiling at me. It seemed only a few seconds had past since I had the vision. So the only damage was on the inside. This ought to be fun.

"13!" I turned to see 16 waving at me. "Bring her over here, but be careful."

I carefully sat her up and put her arms my neck. I carried her on my back over to the table, which was just being finished. I set her down as carefully as possible. 16 put his hand on her back and helped her.

When she finally lay still on the table, she opened her optics again. "Is this going to be painful?"

16 turned to her and smiled. "Truth or would you like me to lie to comfort you?"

"I'd prefer the truth."

16 paused a moment before continuing. "Well, we don't know how much it'll hurt cause we don't know exactly what's all damaged. It might be as simple as a cracked gear or...."

"Yeah, I think you should stop." 20 stopped him from saying more. By how weak she was, I'd say it's more than a cracked gear.

"Well, should we get started? You know, before she shuts down completely." Interrupted them and walked over to 20's head. "Just stay calm and you'll be fixed in no time."

She nodded. I actually had no idea how long it took to these types of things, but I was just trying to keep her calm. 20 then closed her optics and went to sleep. Well that's one thing we don't have to worry about: her screaming in pain as we replace some cracky gears.

I looked over to 16. "Should we start?"

"Yeah," He nodded moving towards her. "I guess we should."

"You got the gears?"

"What do you think?"

"That we shouldn't joke around."

He sighed. "Then, yes, I have them."

"Then lets start." I carefully pulled a string that had tied her chest together. As I pulled the black cloth corset apart, I could hear the skipping clicks of gears. When her chest was fully opened, I saw at least three different gears broken in half. It's a wonder she's still alive.

I looked back up at 16. "I think we should hurry or it'll be too late. I'd say we have till the sun rises back up." Yes that was a while from now, but we don't know exactly how many gears we have to replace.

He gave a slight nod before looking over the gears. "Coincedently, we have the right size. I'll be right back." He walked over to a pile of gears that weren't too far away. He went through them, throwing one he didn't need behind him. He then stood up, holding multiple gears. "I have the one that'll fit."

"Then get over here and help."

"Grumpy much?" He walked back over, setting the gears beside 20's head.

"No, I just don't think we should joke around when we have someone's life on the line."

"Is it me, or is that phrase cliche?"

I glared at him. "One day, you will wake up in pain and not know what happened."

"Now look whose joking around."

"I'm not joking." I swear, I'm being one hundred percent serious.

He started at me like I just killed everyone in the group and was about to come after him. He gulped. "O-okay. I think we should get s-started now."

I looked back down at the inside of 20's body then began to take a few gear peices. After I finish taking them out, 16 put good ones in. He had a little trouble with a few them, causing him to have a hissy fit. I had to admit, it was kinda funny.

"Come one you evil gear! You're suppose to fit here! This is your new home now! You and this spot mesh! MESH I SAY!" This had woken up 21 and 14, who both in return looked at him strange.

"Pay no mind to him. He's just slightly irritated the gear won't slip into place. Nothing to worry about." I waved my hand at them. 14 just nodded and went back to sleep, where as 21 looked at me with worry. I sighed and walked over to him. "Don't worry your sister will be alright. Now get some rest, it'll take time for this to be done with. We'll stay at this camp until she heals, alright?"

This only worsened the worried look on his face. "But it'll find us. It found us last time, it'll find us again. It wants revenge." By this time, he had grabbed onto my shoulders and slightly shook me.

"What's following you?" I asked, removing his hands from my shoulders. I had to be calm, otherwise I would've chopped off his hands.

"I call it the Stingler. It's what put us into this whole situation!" He dragged his legs from under him and pulled them to his chest. "I'm just really scared. I don't want 20 to go through any of this again."

I looked at him sadly. I tried to think of something that would cheer him up, then it came to me. "You know." I paused for a moment.

21 looked at me with sad eyes.

I kept my face emotionless and continued. "I used to have a brother. A twin accually. You kinda remind me of him. Like whenever I, or 11, would get hurt, he would always find someway to blame himself. It was never his fault, but whenever we told him that, he'd deny it. Then we'd fix each other up and show him we were okay. He'd say sorry, we'd tell it's okay, and then we'd go on."

21 stared at me for a second. "What does that have to do with my situation."

I sighed. He's pretty slow on the concept. "The moral is: Don't beat yourself up over something like that. As long as she can be fixed, it'll be alright. Don't be afraid she'll get hurt again, cause, guess what, it'll happen regardless. What you can do is help her when she needs it. You've already shown me that today."

He looked down then put his legs on either side of him. 21 looked back up and smiled at me. "Thanks. I needed that."

What came next was very unexpected. He hugged me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. This was quite awkward for me, considering the last stitchpunk I hugged was probably dead now. Never the less, I slowly put my hands on his back and hugged back. Yes, very awkward also considering the fact I had just met him. And we haven't even formally introduced ourselves. We both let go of each other.

He grinned at me. "Sorry, I blame the mood you set."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Now you need to get some sleep. Don't want you to be tired in the morning."

"Huh?"

"You'll figure out." I stood up and went back to 16. He was still trying to put that same gear into place. "Now that's just sad."

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Me and 21 just had one of those sappy, cliche moments you'd read in a romantic novel." I tried to keep from snickering. "You missed the whole thing too."

"You what?!" I swear, he should really not yell. "You just met him!"

"Calm down, 16. I'm just kidding." I smirked at him. "But for a moment there, I could've sworn you were jealous."

"Jealous? What? Me? You? Of course not!" He started to become twitchy.

"Whatever," I looked towards the non-meshing gear.

"Oh the gear," 16 noticed I was staring at it. "Yeah, no matter how hard I try, it won't go in it's proper-"

Clink

I had lightly pushed the gear back into place. I looked up from the gear at 16. He was gawking at me. "That was simple enough. How were you having trouble?"

"You-! But-! It-! Gah, forget it! I'm going to sleep!" He walked away from me and 20. I found an irritated 16 more funny than the silly 16. I lightly laughed before tying 20's chest back together. Looked around for my cloak, which I had just noticed it had gone missing.

At the end of the table, covering 20's feet, was my cloak. I took it and pulled it closer to 20's chest. I saw a slight smile grow on her face. The last thing she said before falling asleep was only above a whisper. "Thank you..."

I smiled at her then tucked her in as if she was a child. I sat down beside the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**This ends chapter 3, hoped you liked it. And please review, if you would please.**

**I do not own 9 or any of its contents, Shane Acker does. I only own the characters and some of the story line.**


	5. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was still in the same position as I had gone to sleep. I stood up, stretched, looked to where 20 was suppose to be. Luckily, she was still there, sleeping with my cloak still draping over her like a blanket. I sighed, remembering we still have to stitch up the cuts on her arms and legs. I looked back towards the camp, everyone was still asleep and the fire continued to burn bright. Over the horizon, the sun was rising ever so slowly but as soon as it reached the sky, it's light would be covered by dark clouds.

I walked slowly over to 16. When I got right beside him, I bent down and poked his shoulder. "Hey, get up. We're still not done yet."

He groaned some type of response and swatted my hand away.

I continued to poke him. "We. Have. To. Stitch. Her. Up." I said with each poke.

"You can do it by yourself." He scooted away from my finger.

I followed him. "I don't know where any needle and or thread is. We haven't had to do anything like that so far."

"Go find some."

"Out there?"

He nodded.

"Alone?"

He nodded again.

"Where the thing that attacked 20 and 21 might attack me is?"

He didn't show any sign of movement. He then sat up and looked at me. "Happy, I'm up now."

"Thrilled. Now lets hurry and get the stuff we need before she wakes up." I pulled him up to his feet quickly and ran over to where my spear was.

16 stumbled a bit before gaining his balance. He walk over to me stretching his arms. "Should we gather some things to make weapons too?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, it'd probably help, considering we have a few without any."

He nodded and walked off. I followed after, catching up with him. I didn't notice it, but he started to stare at me.

"Where's your cloak?" He finally asked.

"I'm letting 20 use it as a blanket. She needs it more than me." I kept my eyes forward as we walked.

"Oh... Hmm, makes sense I guess." He looked back forward.

* * *

While trying to find needles and thread, we also found some good pieces that would make good weapons. When we got back to camp, the others were finally getting up. It's not that I was impatient, I just didn't really get any sleep. Not that I sleep that much, but still. Never mind, I'm just ranting at this point.

Anyway, 16 and I walked over to 20 to see she was still sleeping. That was the good thing about it too. Not really fun to deal with stitching someone up while they're squirming around.

"So, are you going to sew her up or am I?" 16 asked.

"Do know how to build weapons?" I asked him.

"Uhhhh, no, not really. Why?"

"Then you'll stitch her up while I build the weapons." I handed him the needle and thread and walked away with the supplies needed to build various weapons.

"Fine then." He began to sew her back together again. It didn't take long considering that they were just little cut. And while it doesn't take him long to stitch her up, it doesn't take long for me to build weapons. Yes plural, as in many, as in about six different kinds.

"So how far have you- Woah. That's a lot of pointy objects." 16 stared at all the weapons I made. "How did you make so many so fast."

"Three words which are the same: Practice, practice, practice." I finally finished the last one and set it on the ground.

"Oooooooo! Shiny, sharp objects!" 14 ran over to us and examined each weapon. "Can I try to name them off?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. But don't brake anything." I warned her.

She nodded and looked back over the weapons. "Lets see... That's suppose to be a double edged sword, those are dual swords, spiked knuckles, boomerang, clawed gloves, and spiked whip. Did I do good?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, you got them all right. And I thought you had a low intelligence. Shows you how right I was."

"Well, the one thing I'm good at is battle. And weapons are apart of battle, so otherwise, I'm not that intelligent." She explained.

"Well, you're pretty good with explaining yourself." I put my finger on her forehead and pushed her back.

_Thump._

She fell on her butt and laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood today, 13."

I just got up and walked over to 21. He was standing over his sister, waiting for her to wake up. When I got over to him, I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry 21, she'll be fine. Just let her rest for a while. After that, she'll be able to get out of bed and we can move from this death trap."

"Your words of wisdom don't exactly help at this point. Especially that last sentence." He continued to look down at his sister.

I sighed. "Remember what I said last night?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't go blaming myself for her injuries." He replied sourly. "It's just that I wish we could defend ourselves. Not run and hide like cowards. We're going to be travelling with you now, but we can't really do anything to help out. I mean, I'm good with negotiating but that's about it. And 20, oh she can't really even fight, much less defend herself."

I laughed slightly. "Well, as luck would have it, we're starting battle training for the inexperienced today."

"We wah?!" I heard 16 and 14 shout from behind me.

"Yep, today the training begins for the defenceless!" I smiled. It's been a long while since I smiled like this.

* * *

"Okay now if you'd please come up and choose your weapon, I shall give you a teacher." I looked at the four that stood in front of us, 15, 18, 21, and 20, who just woke up.

And if you're wondering, this is the training that I meant for the defenceless. Yep, they were just about the only ones that couldn't defend themselves. This is regardless of the fact that 18 could probably just toss us around with her telekinetic ability. I wasn't really all to sure what 15 could do considering she hasn't show us any special ability. This made me all the more curious since she had that design on her side. Why does it escape my mind? Oh, well, might figure it out later.

They all went over to the weapons and chose what they wanted. 16 chose the spiked whip, 14 got the spiked knuckles, 20 took the clawed gloves, 21 grabbed the sword, and 18 got the boomerang. 15 was the only one who didn't take a weapon, leaving the dual swords on the ground.

"15, is something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Then why don't you pick up the dual swords?"

"I'd rather use something I invented." Her voice was cool and calm. She never seemed to be the type to get angry all that often.

"Then why don't you go collect some things to make your own weapon if you don't want these." I nodded to her so she could leave. As she did 18 started to follow, out of instinct I guess. "18, you're staying here. 15 can find her own supplies for at least awhile."

18 hesitated but nodded in response. She turned and waved at 15, who returned the wave. 15 didn't wonder off too far before trying to find some things that would make a good weapon.

"Alright everyone. Now that you all have a weapon," I went over and picked up the dual swords, "I will assign you to your teacher. 18, go train with 14 if you will. 21, you'll train with 16 for right now. And finally, 20, you'll train with me. Now that you all have your teachers and such, find your own section of camp and start practicing."

So, of course, they did as I said and went into their paired groups.

**Training with 14 and 18**

"Alrighty 18, uhh... try aiming at me with your boomerang. And no using you telekinetic power thingie!" 14 more or less ordered 18.

She did as 14 said. She never said where to aim. 18 threw her boomerang at 14, nearly having her head taken off. Luckily, 14 moved out of the way.

"Hey! You could've taken my head off!!" 14 yelled at her. "Did you use that power of yours?"

18 shook her head no.

"Hm, that's pretty good for a begin-"

_Thnk._

The boomerang came back, hitting 14 in the back of her head. This caused her to fall face first on the ground. 18 jumped up and caught her boomerang as it was about to fly over.

"Did you do that on purpose?" She lifted her head from the ground and looked at 18.

18 put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking, then shook her head no.

"Well... Good shot, kid." was all she said before putting her face back in the dirt.

**Training with 16 and 21**

"Yo, 21! You ready?" 16 yelled across the clearing.

"I guess!" He yelled back unsure.

16 sighed. "Then come at me with all you got!"

21 held up his sword, swinging it slightly to get the feel of it. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this," he whispered to himself. He ran at 16 regardless.

16 stood ready, waiting for the right time to strike. When 21 was close enough, 16 lashed his whip out at 21, making it wrap around his sword. When he pulled back, the sword flew out of 21's hand. It had nearly taken 14's head off in the process. And for some reason, she had been laying face down on the ground.

She slowly lifted her head up and looked at it. It was sticking straight out of the ground. 14 slowly turned her head towards us, having one of the most evil glares they had ever seen.

16 laughed nervously. "Sorry 14, can't really aim where this thing will throw something."

She jumped up and started yelling at us. "WELL YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE ENOUGH CONTROL TO THROW IT FORWARD INSTEAD OF BEHIND YOU!! I SWEAR, YOU COULD'VE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF!!"

"Uhh.... Sorry? I'll try that next time?" He shrugged his shoulders nervously.

She just sighed and crossed her arms, mumbling something under her breath. She then said aloud, "Come on 18, we're going to move a safe distance from them so no more projectiles are launched at us."

She walked off, 18 following behind. 16 looked back at 21.

"That was...... weird," 21 said. "Does this happen often?"

16 thought for a moment. "Only sometimes. That's only when we're fighting a CMP or something of the type. Anyway, back to training. Go get your sword so I can tell you everything you did wrong when you came at me."

21 walked over to his sword mumbling to himself, "So you're basically going to nag me. Great."

**Training with 13 and 20**

20 and I were doing casual training. Tests of agility, fighting styles, balance, speed, strength, and endurance. I had set up some kind of dummy so 20 could beat up on it. Right now, I had told her to do some assortment of moves that I had learned from one of my creators books. Sadly, for the fourth time, 20 got the moves wrong.

"Did I get them right this time?" She asked me. For one to just get out of bed, she sure had a lot of energy.

"No, 20, you did not," I said with a serious tone. "It's jump, kick, duck, punch, then jump back. Very simple really, compared to others." Did I mention her target actually tried to hit her? Well, yeah.

"Well, if it's so simple, you try it," she challenged me.

"Fine," I walked over to the dummy and kicked the bottom arm to start making it spin. I jumped, kicked the top arm, which started spinning, then punched the middle of the dummy and jumped back. "See, simple as that."

20 was gawking at me. She stopped when she realized when I was staring at her. "Uh, can we move on to something else?"

I sighed. "Fine, we'll get back to this later. Now, lets see how balanced you are. Stand on one leg."

"Uh, okay?" She did as I said. "What are you going to do?"

I walked over to her and poked her shoulder. She immediately started to fall over. She started to swing her arms around to keep her balance. It failed of course, causing her to fall on her butt. "And with that, you are completely imbalanced. But you do have potential, as with everything else."

She glared at me. "Can't we just fight each other like the others? That way we could get things done."

"I don't think we should. You can't even stay balanced, more or less fight." I turned away from her, knowing what was coming.

She growled at me then quickly put her gloves on. "I'll show you who's not ready to fight!" She came at me with her claws in the air, ready to slash them down at me.

Right as she was about to claw me, I brought out the dual blades, which had conveniently been at my side, to block her. I only had one of her hands trapped, but she didn't really seem to notice. She had been using all her power to push down on the dual sword. Yep, one, as in the other one was free for me to do what ever. I was careful enough to use the hilt of the sword to hit her int he stomach, sending her back tumbling heels over head.

I lowered the swords to my sides. "You, 20, need to learn self control over your emotions, mainly anger. By provoking you with not letting you get to fight like the others, you came at me with the intent to kill. You might not have noticed it, but I did. Waiting for me to turn my back on you so you could have an easier chance of striking."

"But I was just-!"

I interrupted her from speaking. "No buts. You are not ready to be put into a real battle. Until you are, I will keep training you the way I intend to. Got it?"

She looked down at the ground. She quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I walked over to her, my harsh being left behind. I leaned down to her level, my voice returning to normal, "It's okay. I was actually testing you, but you failed. I never try to get anyone upset without a reason. Now come on lets get back to training."

She nodded and I helped her up. We went back over to the spinning dummy and started with what we began with.

**With 15 and many objects**

15 looked over all the objects she had collected. She wasn't really sure what she was going to make. So she just started to put random pieces together.

She soon made a scythe. The main blade was a bit jagged but sharp, none the less. It had strange looking designs that, for some reason, glowed a light blue, even on the blade. 15 picked it up off the scythe and stood up. She got the feel of it, spinning it around slightly. She swung it around slightly. It felt as light as air. She looked around for a target before spotting a brick. She walked over to it and swung her scythe at it. As she did so, the scythe had glowed a brighter blue. It went through very easily. The brick crumbled into pieces. 15 began to examine it again, watching the glow fade to black. She went back over to her pile of stuff and began to construct more weapons.

She had made three daggers, each glowing a different color. One brown, one red, and one purple. She picked each one to examine them. "You all have a very curious glow. It's quite strange really," she began to mumble to herself. She looked back at her scythe to see it was still black. She sighed turning back towards her new weapons. She didn't really feel like testing the three daggers, so she just put them in another pocket of her bag. They, stopped glowing when I let go of them. "Very strange indeed."

15 stood up and walked away from the mounds. From where she was, she could see 14 and 18 training. 14 came at 18, her spiked fist held in the air. 18 held a steady stance ready to move when necessary. When 14 punched the ground, 18 jumped over 14. There was now a huge dent in the ground. 18 drew her boomerang out and threw it at the back of 14's head. She fell face down in the dirt but recovered quickly and stood up going at 18 again.

15 continued to watch how they fought each other. 18 was very graceful and fast, and still dealt a good amount of damage. 14 was slow, but so very much stronger than 18. As 14 continued to go after 18, 18 continually jumped over her.

_Click click click._

15 turned around slowly to where the sound had come from. There was nothing, just mounds of trash. She turned back around, keeping her guard up. Something been there, she was sure of it. 14 and 18 were still fighting, not being disturbed by the clicking. 14 finally cauht on to the pattern on the attack. When 18 tried to jump over her head, 14 grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. 18 acted fast, kicking into a spin, making 14 let go of her.

_Click-click-click-click-click._

The clicks were louder this time. 15 spun around quickly. Still, nothing was there. When she turned back towards the other two, she saw that they had stopped they're fight. They looked passed 15, their faces had a scared expression. Shaking, 15 slowly turned around. The only thing she saw before being tackled to the ground, was two eerie red glowing eyes.

* * *

**Yay! The end of chapter 4! It is chapter 4, right? Yeah, it is. Anyway, when I heard what my school buddeh Maureen said about this story, I was like "AUGH! STUPID IDIOTIC CHEESE BRAIN!" Maybe not out loud but... Maureen had said there were many mistakes in these last few chapters so I went back edited them, which was a pain in the butt... Anyway, don't care if you go back to re-read them or not. Not really any difference.**

**I do not own 9 or anything in relevance, Shane Acker does. I only own the new characters and some of the story line.**

**P.S. If you didn't already know this is set pre-movie, so they'll be meeting up with the originals a little ways ahead.**


	6. Chapter 5

**And I shall post chapter 5 sooner than I hoped so I can get it out of the way and work on chapter 6.**

* * *

15's scythe was knocked out of her hands as this strange new monster jumped on her. She couldn't see what 14 and 18 were doing, due to the fact she had all her attention on the monster that had pounced on her. From her view, she could tell the monster was bigger than her, of course. It's face, which was not all to far from her own, was very hideous. It's eyes were like any other monster they had faced before except they slitted, making it seem even more creepy. It had two different sets of pincers, making it have more of a bug like appearance. Six razor sharp wings were buzzing just behind it's head. The last feature she could see were its eight needle sharp legs.

The monster looked over 15, as if taking every little detail in. It slowly got up off her and flew off in the direction of the camp. 15 slowly got up and picked up her scythe. "I am going to guess we head towards camp?"

There was a scream. It sounded like 20.

"Uh, yeah." 14 ran off, leaving 15 and 18 behind.

18's eyes flickered at 15, as if asking, _Do you think that's the thing that attacked 20 and 21?_

15 just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not all to sure. But in all honesty, I think it is."

There was a short silence before they heard 14 shout, "15! 18! Hurry and get over here!"

The monster flew over into camp and immediately attacked 20. It was a surprise attack, of course, catching everyone off guard. It flew down at 20 and, since she was tired, was easily able to get her on her back. This flying monster growled and clicked as it's head moved closer to 20's. She tried to struggle out of this things grip but, like last time, it had it's needle legs stabbed into her limbs.

It was like deja vu. As the monster brought it's head closer to 20's, it opened it's pincers, revealing the same glowing green gem. The same horrible feeling rushed through her. As the glow of the gem continually grew brighter, 13 jumped up out of nowhere and tackled the insect-like monster. She had tackled it hard enough to actually bring it off of 20. The monster screeched as it tried to shake 13 off.

21 ran over to his sister and helped her back to her feet. She had not been nearly as damaged as last time, so she could still stand and run when needed. He had dropped his sword when he ran over to his sister, leaving him just as defenceless as her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. The surprise attack had spooked her very much, especially since this was the exact same thing that attacked them before.

"Well get your claws, I'll be right back," He said running back over to his sword.

Meanwhile, 13 and 16 were doing the best they could to fight their new fiend. 13 was stabbing away at it wings and back while 16 kept on lashing at it's neck and head. The monster tried to get 13 off it's back while staying away from 16's spiked whip.

It was finally able to toss 13 off it's back, send her flying in the air and then landing on the ground. 13 groaned in pain as 16 ran over to help her. As he helped 13, the monster was about to stab 16 in the back with it needle legs.

Of course, 14 jumped up from out of the blue and tackled it to the ground. As the insect beast stood up, 14 managed to get on it's back. She wrapped her arms around it's neck and began to tear it's head from it's body. Right when the last wire broke apart, 14 tossed it's head across the clearing and jumped off it's back as it tumbled to the ground.

14 grinned wide. "That was pretty easy."

As 13 stood up the ground and 15, 18, 20, and 21 finally came over, 13 stated, "It's not over yet."

16 looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? 14 just ripped that things-"

"Stingler." 21 interjected. "It's called a Stingler."

"Stingler. 14 just ripped that Stingler's head off. Why do you think it's not over?"

"It's going to start putting itself back together in a few seconds," 13 stated again, getting her spear ready.

It was 20 and 21's turn to look at her strange now. But before either of them could say anything, they heard the clicking sound of metal being reattached. Everyone turned and saw the Stingler putting itself back together again. Wires dragged across over to the head and vice versa. When the wires were reattached, the head was dragged across the ground back over to it's body. When the Stingler stood once again, it roared at them. Could insects roar? Well, this one could that was for sure.

13 gripped her spear harder as the rest just stared at the monster.

"This is gonna be fun," 16 grinned as he lashed his whip out at the Stingler. It jumped back before he could get it. "Hey, everyone, spread out. We're gonna need as much space as we can get with this thing."

They did as he said and spread out around the Stingler, weapons at the ready. The monster seemed to be getting either scared, which wasn't likely, or excited. Reason being, it was getting really light on it's feet. Right when 16 lashed his whip out at it again, it jumped in the air and started flying around.

"Aww, come on! You gotta be kidding!" 14 shouted angrily at the sky, or the Stingler.

"There is a reason it had wings, 14," 13 pointed out.

"I KNOW! I just forgot..." She space off, watching for where the mechanical bug would attack.

It continued to buzz over their heads waiting for one of them to let their guards down. Like that would happen. 18, remembering she had a boomerang, threw it, aiming for it's wings. Luck being on her side, the, apparently very sharp, boomerang chopped off four of it's six wings. The Stingler began to fall to the ground, screeching in pain, almost landing on 14.

Right as she was about to be one with the ground, she threw up her fist, making the flightless insect fly back in the middle of the circle. It got back up on it's needle legs just before 13 slid between them and chopped them off. All except one, which she missed. The very damaged, nearly limbless monster fell to the ground again, not being able to get back up.

"It's gonna put itself back together again, isn't it?" 14 asked. No sooner, the legs and wings started reattaching themselves. "When will this thing die! It's harder to kill than the Renge!" 14 ran up to it and started pounding holes in it's head. The holes, of course, fixed themselves as she continued.

As she continued to make new holes, the rest of them decided to get away from it and stand far behind 14. They watched as she punch it, watching her become more and more tired. Her punches slowed, making her more vulnerable to her enemy. The Stingler took advantage of this swiped at her with it's legs. It easily knocked her to the ground.

"14!" 16 ran at the monster and lashed at it with his whip. He took it's attention away from 14 and lured it away from her.

13 looked at 20 and 21. "Do either of you have any idea how to kill this thing?" They shook their heads no. "Well, then time to go have fun. You four go hide somewhere."

13 ran off leaving the four behind. "16! Distract while I jump on it's back!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! HAVING A PARTY?!?!" He was running around with the Stingler chasing after him. His whip was tightly wrapped around the monsters neck.

13 just sighed and ran at the Stingler, grabbed to end of the whip and swung to it's back. 13 started to yank at 16's whip, making the Stingler turn in a different direction. 13 held on tight as it started to buck her around. She grabbed the whip and wires from the crevasse of it's neck. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding it's weakness.

Images began to flash through her head. One showing two other Stinglers standing beside this one. The next picture was more like a sequence. It showed this Stingler holding down what seemed to be a stitchpunk. It wasn't really clear who it was because it didn't show any defining details. Anyway, the Stingler had opened it pincers, revealing the glowing green gem. Another green glow started to form around the stitchpunk, soon moving towards the gem. After the glow was gone, the stitchpuck laid lifeless on the ground. Again, it flashed to another picture, this time time showing dirt falling over a Stingler as it tried to struggle out of the ground. After that, it went black.

The Stingler was finally able to buck 13 of it's back, making her fly through the air with 16's whip. She land on the ground with a thud and rolled a few times. Right when the Stingler was about to start stabbing at her, 14 jumped in the way and punched it right in the face, making it fly a few yards itself.

"Are you okay, 13?" She asked her as reach down to help her up.

13 just nodded before nearly falling over again. "Okay, that hurts."

"What were you doing on that things back anyway?" 14 tried to keep her up.

13 wasn't able to answer before she noticed the Stingler had come back and was about to rip their heads off. It was up on it's four hind legs, ready to bring down the front four on them. That was before a dagger flew past them and got the thing right in between the dagger was glowing very brightly, a very bright brown that is. The two stitchpunk turned to where the dagger had come from. Standing there was 15, along with new scythe, which was glowing a very bright blue.

"What's with the glowing weapons?" 14 asked no one in particular.

The Stingler began to screech in pain. All of them turned to see it jumping around, trying to get the dagger out of it's head. Around it, rust was forming very quickly. 16 ran over to the girls as he was careful not to be stepped on by the Stingler.

"What just happened?" He asked them. 13 and 14 looked at 15. "15 did that?"

"Not really," she said quietly. "The dagger. It's has a different glow. Each has it's own specialty, I guess."

"Okay," he stared at her strangely, "what about your... scythe?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how well it works with metal."

"Well lets try it out then." He looked back to the Stingler. It was still freaking out about it's rusting head. He turned to the others. "Okay, 13 and I will do our best to distract it whenever it figures out to take that out of it's head. 14 is going to launch you in the air, just enough so you can try and cut it in half. And 14?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't send her to space or anywhere near that high."

She just growled walked off towards the crazed Stingler. 15 cautiously followed after her.

"13, did you find out it's weakness?" he asked her.

She just nodded. "But first lets cut this thing into tiny pieces. It's getting on my nerves."

"Okay. Can I have my whip back?" He pointed at his whip which was in my hand.

"Sure, can I have my spear?" She held out both my hands, one being empty while the other held his whip.

He just nodded before we exchanged weapons. "Lets go."

They ran off to the Stingler, which had just gotten the dagger off it head and threw it to the ground. The rust on its head started to fall off like it was just dirt. It looked straight at 13 and 16 and started to growl. It crouched down and tried to jump on us. 16 lashed his whip at it, but instead of it hitting it's head, the Stingler grabbed it with it's pincers and pulled the whip out of his hands.

"Ah, come on! Why always my weapon?! Why not hers?!" He made gestures to 13 as he yelled.

The Stingler threw the whip to the side and screeched at them. You'd think it's seem more threatening. 13 just stood her ground and acted as if she was going to attack. 16 just kinda stood behind her since he just lost his weapon. 13 looked past the Stingler to see her friends sneaking close to it. She looked back to the Stingler to see it started to move foreword again. 13 just stood her ground, spear at teh ready incase it did try to get her. Finally, the other two were getting ready for their attack. 14 clasped her hands together so 15 could step up. She did so and 14 launched in the air. 15 had rose a good few feet above the Stingler, giving her a chance to ready herself to attack. The Stingler kept it's focus on 13 and 16, which was considerably good. 15, now falling to the ground, raised her scythe in the air ready to bring it down. The scythe began to glow a brighter blue. Right when she made contact with the Stingler, her scythe went right through it. But that wasn't the strange thing. Instead of just falling in half, it fell apart in six different slices, vertically and horizontally.

Everyone stared at the Stingler, or rather the pieces of the Stingler. After about five seconds, they all stared at 15, who was eying her scythe.

"Curious, very curious," she whispered to herself.

"Okay, time to go find the others, hide, come up with another plan!" 16 said, pulling 13 and 14 with him. 15 followed behind, after getting her dagger.

"I thought that was the plan," 14 said.

"Nope, just a chance for us to run," he continued to pull them until they picked up their pace and started running.

****

13, 14, 15, and 16 joining up with 18, 20, and 21

15 had lead the others to the ones she was suppose to hide with. As they entered a small clearing, 18 ran up to 15 and started using her way of speaking. No one else really knew what she was saying, but 15 seemed to understand her completely. Before answering any of her friends flickers, she led them both away from the a small ways from the group.

"Did you kill it?" 20 came up to them, mainly talking to 13.

She shook her head. "No, apparently there is only one way to kill it."

"Which is?" 16 came up beside her.

"We have to somehow bury it underground."

They all stared at her. They were all silent until 14 made her comment. "How are we suppose to do that exactly?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Well, maybe because you're the one who can touch things and find out everything about them!" 14 exclaimed.

"Well, sorry, I just have the visions. There's not really an instruction manual with it," 13 glared at her. 14 glared back.

"Okay, you two, I think we should try and come up with a plan before that thing puts itself back together," 16 pushed between the two.

Over with the others

"But how are **we** suppose to bury **that** underground? We can't dig that fast." 21 questioned.

"We could just run like hell," 14 suggested.

"No, that thing wants revenge and it'll probably follow us. Even if were a few miles away, it'd more than likely track us." 13 pointed out.

"So it's either kill it or be killed?" 20 asked her.

"Pretty much," 13 sighed.

"We are totally screwed," 16 said. "Unless someone here has the power to make that thing do what we want, we are completely screwed."

They all sighed. Nothing was going to well for them at the moment. Then they heard a clicking sound.

"As I said before, we are screwed," 16 repeated.

* * *

**Well, this ends chapter 5. I, as you can see, changed it to third person. It won't last long, just testing to see if it worked. Anywho... Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'd give you many thanks if you did.**

**I do not own 9 or any of its contents, Shane Acker does. I only own the new characters and some of the story plot.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Stop being such a pesimistic downer," 14 seemed to find some kind of hope in this terrible situation.

"I'll stop, when you stop being so optimistic!" 16 countered back, though it wasn't much of an insult in the first place.

A clicking sound was heard again, followed by buzzing. On the other side of the mound of garbage, the Stingler trying to find any trace of them.

13 stood up quickly, get in a fighting stance with her spear. "15, 18, get over here!" She called to them.

They turned to look at her, already knowing what was coming. They ran over to them, not really wanting to be alone with it. 13 looked around quickly trying to find some place for at least some of them to hide. She found what seemed to be a hole in the ground by one of the mounds of trash.

"Hey, look!" She pointed to the newly found hiding spot. "Lets get over there before the Stingler finds us."

They all carefully ran over to the hiding place. It was taking the Stingler longer to find them than expected. In the hole, which was completely underground apparently, it was able to fit every one of them without any real problem. Thankfully, there was also enough room to set the weapons down to keep from poking anyone else.

"Okay," 16 grabbed every ones attention, though his voice was not above a whisper, "Anyone know we how could stop this thing?"

"Didn't we try this already?" 14 whispered. "We couldn't come up with a good plan then. What makes you think we could make a plan now?"

"Well, we have 15 and 18 now, since they were off in their own little world while we came up with the plans that were doomed to fail." He turns to the two. "Do you two have an idea?"

They shook their heads.

"Alright. Am I aloud to be a pessimistic downer now?" 16 turned his attention back to 14, who just shook her head.

"What is the Stingler's weakness?" 15 asked very softly.

"We have to some how bury it underground," 13 answered her.

15 looked at 18 who started to 'talk' to her. After, 15 looked back towards everyone else. "I could maybe do that."

Everyone stared at her. 16 was the one to speak up, "And how are you going to do that? Make it do what you want?"

She looked down and said, "Uh, yes."

16 stared at her wide-eyed until he face palmed himself. "I should learn to be quiet."

"Are you really able to do that?" 13 asked her.

"Yeah," 15 responded again, "but it eats up a lot of my energy, so I don't use it much."

"Well, that explains why we've never seen you use it," 13 looked over to 14, who was glaring at 15 and 18.

"So, what's our plan going to be now?" 16 asked again.

"Considering we have her on our side," 13 pointed to 15, "we're gonna have to use her to get that thing in a hole."

"Which hole?" 21 asked.

"This one, of course," 13 held back a smile. "We're all going to have to be careful when we get back out there. Not so sure if that thing has landed or not."

Everyone, except 15 and 18, nodded.

"So, who's going out there first?" 20 asked, giving a fake smile.

No one answered. After a few more seconds of silence, 14 growled, "Fine, I'll go out there, since you're all scared of the big, bad bug."

She crawled out of the hole, her being the closest to the entrance, without any problem. When she got out, the Stingler wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked everywhere in front of her and above, but never behind. That is until she heard a clicking sound behind her. She whipped around quickly, not to soon before being pinned. The Stingler had stabbed it's needle legs in her own limbs. She tried to throw it off but it just tore larger holes in her dark burlap.

"Someone help me!" She screamed. She was honestly scared now. You would betoo if you were pinned by a monster that was creating holes in your arms. The Stingler began to open it's pincers, as it had done to 20, revealing it's glowing green gem. "16! 13! Someone get this thing off me!"

"Get off of her you giant piece of scrap!" 16 jumped on it's back, wrapping his arms around it's neck and pulled.

The Stingler reared up, stumbling back, releasing 14 from it's hold. It screeched loudly before falling on it's back and on 16. The Stingler rolled over, off of 16, and turned to it's attacker. 16 groaned as he tried to stand. The Stingler walked over to him, not bothering to try and hold him down. He was weak and defenceless and the Stingler knew it. As far as the Stingler knew, no one at the moment could interfere with the killing of it's prey. As it began to open it's pincers again, a spiked whip lashed across it's face. It turned it's head to see 13 standing there with 16's whip in her hand. It screeched at her before going after her.

She got ready, holding both the whip and her double-sided spear. When it got close enough, she lashed to whip out, making it wrap around the Stingler's neck. She pulled as hard as she could, making the Stingler fall forward, skidding to a stop in front of 13. She pulled the whip again, this time snapping it's neck, and unwound it from the Stingler's neck.

She quickly ran over to 14. "You okay, 14?"

She looked at 13,"Besides the giant holes in my cloth? I'm doing just peachy."

16 made his way over to us. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Again: Giant holes. Do you think I would be okay?"

"Well, your mouth seems to be working just fine," 13 commented. "16, get her to somewhere else."

"I may be injured but can still fight," She tried to stand up but immediately fell back down. "Okay, maybe not."

The Stingler began to clicking and snapping as it fixed it's neck back into place.

"16, hurry and get her out of here. It's not safe," 13 stood between them and the Stingler. She threw 16 his whip then readied her spear.

The Stingler slowly stood up and looked towards the three stitchpunks. It started to hiss at them. 14 and 16 carefully and slowly moved their way from the 'battlefield'. When the Stingler tried to go after them, 13 jumped in the way, making it stop short.

"Aww, big buggy doesn't wanna play with lil' ol' 13?" She taunted. "That kinda hurts, buggy."

The Stingler seemed to understand the fact she was insulting it. That or it's because she let it's weak prey get away. Either way, the Stingler hissed as her, seeing if it could scare her. She just smiled, knowing she had got it's attention. She slowly took steps to the right, trying to get the Stingler away from where 14 and 16 had headed. Surprisingly enough, it followed slowly. When she got close to the hole again, 13 stopped and held her spear tightly and at the ready. The Stingler continued to move toward her, slowly.

Something flew fast, hitting the Stingler in the back of the head. It headed back over to where it came from, regardless it had stopped spinning. Standing there behind it was 15 and 18, who plucked her boomerang out of the air.

"15! Could you please do your thing?" I asked. "I'm getting tired of the big, bad bug. Plus, I don't think it likes us too much."

15 just nodded before closing her eyes. She focused hard on getting control of the Stingler. It began to twitch slightly, seizure like twitching really. It began to slowly and weirdly turn around and head towards the hole. It's movements weren't as swift as before, but more stiff and disjointed. It moved like it was trying snap something back into place. In all honesty, 15 was having trouble trying to control the Stinglers movements. It's willpower was stronger than she had expected but it was still low enough for her to barely control it's movements.

The Stingler finally began to make it's way down the hole. It began screeching, trying to stop itself from moving into the hole but 15 continued to will it to do what she wanted. The sounds coming from it were sad and horrible.

13 began to feel sorry for it. She never liked things to suffer for long, no matter whether it was trying to kill her or not. Though she did feel sorry for the Stingler screams of fear, she showed no emotion. She just kept her spear at the ready and waited in case it came out of 15's control.

It never happened. The Stinglereventually made it's way into the hole completely. 13 stabbed at the mound above the hole trying to move junk to cover the opening. 15 still had control over the Stingler it seemed, considering it never tried to come out of the hole and her eyes were still closed. After the entrance was covered completely, the screech's died down into silence.

It was dead.

15 fell to the ground tired. 18 knelt next to her worried. 15 just smiled at her worried friend before looking to 13.

She stabbed her spear into the ground and leaned on it. 13 looked up on the mound where 18 and 15 were. They were both staring down at her, as if waiting for some kind of response.

"Lets go find the others!" 13 shouted to them.

They both nodded and 18 helped 15 stand. She stumbled a bit as 18 lead her down the mound. 13 waited patiently for them to reach her.

"You okay, 15?" She asked obviously seeing how tired she seemed.

15 just nodded. 18 held her friends shoulders, helping steer her as they began to walk where 13 had seen 14 and 16 escape. It was back towards their camp, apparently. Cause when the turned the corner, there it was, a little more trashed than before but all seemed fine. 20 and 21 were sitting were sitting where the fire use to be. 16 had 14 sitting on the trash bed while he stitched her up.

20 was the first to notice them. "Is it dead?"

Everyone turned their attention to them.

13 nodded. "Yeah, it is." She turned to looked at 16. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we'll stay here for _one_ more day. Tomorrow, we'll try to find a sanctuary." He responded.

13 nodded and 16 went back to sewing 14 up. The rest of the day, everyone just sat around and rested. No one bothered making a fire for they feared that something else would find them.

* * *

**13 was kinda weird in this chapter. So was 15, though you lot don't know her all too well. It was kinda funny to me, I don't know why though. Oh, well.**

**Hey, look! Spell Check! Now I have no reason for misspelled words. Any who, the problem was easy enough to fix. I think... Hope you enjoyed this story and I would seriously like some kind of review! Good, bad, I don't care. Just tell me what you think, please.**

**I don't own 9 or any of it's contents, Shane Acker does. I only own the new characters, basically.**


	8. Chapter 7

It has been about 4 months since the whole Stingler attack. We were still trying to find a place that we could call a sanctuary. Not really all that easy considering most of every building we passed was about to fall down or wasn't holding together too well. This was all becoming a real bore actually, not so surprising it would though.

"I don't this apocalyptic world of ours," 14 said randomly. "There isn't a decent building. It all sucks, really."

She didn't really have to blurt that out. We already knew the obvious, but that's 14. Always pointing out the obvious, usually worsening every ones mood. But anyway, after leaving camp 4 months ago, I began to carry around the dual swords on a little leather made belt that hung on my hips. Now if I was ever unable to get my spear, I had two swords back me up. Another new thing was that I had lost my cloak that day. It blew away in the wind or something, I only know that it's gone. So, whenever we found a place to stay, I needed to find some cloth to make a new one.

Nothing much has changed about our group, except that 20 and 21 joined. We still know very little about 15 and 18, who are being careful to keep to themselves. 14 is getting all suspicious about them, and the Machine design on 15's side doesn't help at all either. Then there's 16, who is the most laid back and calm one, usually having a smile on his face. And the last two, 20 and 21, usually spend there time trying to talk to me. They never get much. Like now.

"What did you do before joining this group?" 20 asked. She was at my left.

"That's personal and confidential," I answered.

"Well, why is it confidential?" 21 questioned. He was at my right.

"Because it is," I was slowly getting annoyed by the constant questions.

"Why won't you tell us?" 20 asked another question.

"Because I don't want to," I said, anger starting to sound in my voice.

"Why not?" 21 repeated his younger sisters question.

"I am about to strangle you two," I growled, "you do realize that?"

The scooted away and rejoined each other about a foot behind me. They whispered amongst themselves before getting in there places right beside me.

"Do you mind if we ask one more question?" she didn't seem to realize that was a question.

"You just did, but go ahead," I sighed.

"How did you get that scar?" 21 asked.

I put my left hand over my scar, remembering how I got it. I finally spoke, "I don't feel like sharing that story."

Right as they were about to say something more, 16 popped up and pushed the two away. "Okay, you two. I think 13 has had enough with the questions for today."

They awed in disappointment before moving on away from me. 16 stayed at my side, having a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks, 16," I said.

He nodded. "Would you mind if I asked a few questions of my own?"

I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem more down than usual."

I sighed again. It was true, I was depressed. And for a good reason too. But I wasn't going to break down telling my whole life story. That would be very stupid to do.

I never responded, giving him my answer in a way. He knew I wasn't one to tell anyone if I had a problem. I still didn't trust any of them enough to tell them about my problems. But I was very close to doing so.

16 sighed before saying, "Even after all this time of knowing each other, you still don't trust me. That kinda hurts, 13." He began to smile at me. Multiple things about him reminded me of my brother, 12. That's another thing that made me depressed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. He just nodded in return. I sighed before continuing '"We're close to one of my brothers graves."

He stared at me for a moment before looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know you didn't know. It's okay," I had interrupted him mid-sentence. "It's not to far from where we are now."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm still sorry, 13."

"You wanna know something very interesting?" My depressed mood began to lighten.

He put his hands behind his head, noticing me trying to lighten the mood. "That would depend whether it'll make you more depressed."

"Not so depressing," I smiled. "More or less a comparison."

He nodded. "Then go ahead."

I looked down slightly, trying to word everything correctly. "You... The way you act and everything... It reminds me of 12 in a way. Reason being why I mainly talk to you. You're kinda the one I trust the most, but still not enough to tell you everything."

He was silent for a moment, looking at me curiously. He looked up at the clouds which covered the sky. "This 12 guy must be pretty awesome then. Do you think we'd get along?"

_High and Mighty much, 16?_

"Most defiantly," my smile widened. "You're both very annoying and can read me like a book. Oh, and you're both very strange individuals. The only difference I can think of is that you don't smother me in hugs."

He laughed at me. He wrapped his left arm around my neck and pulled me down. "Has he ever done this?" He started to give me a noogie.

I dropped my spear trying to escape from 16 but failed. We were both laughing making the others, who were in front of us, look back. The others began to laugh at the scene. None of them had really seen me act like this, so it was a funny-strange change of character. 15 and 18 just quietly laughed to themselves while the others laughed a bit louder. 14 then pulled 20 and 21 to her side and started whispering to them. They nodded and started to run at me and 16. Us, being confused, just stayed still. Not a very good idea in the least. The three tackled us to the ground, kinda piled on top of us. I some how ended up on the bottom, feeling the weight of every one of them.

"Please get off," I struggled to say. They did as I said and got off slowly. As I stood up I said, "Lets find somewhere to settle for the day. The sun's almost down."

They all turned simultaneously, except 15 and 18, to see that the sun was indeed setting. They all, except 15 and 18, gave a disappointed sigh. I think you're starting to see a pattern here. We walked around more another minute or two before finding a small clearing. As we made it to the center, 16 began giving out orders.

"Alright, 20 and 21, go look for enough things to burn to make a small fire. 15, 18, go find stuff to make it burn. 14 and 13, scout ahead and around the area to make sure it's safe." With those orders, we set off to do as we were told.

Me and 14 began to walk in the original direction we were headed in. We didn't start talking until I decided to begin the conversation.

"So 14," I started, "how have you been lately?" Quite a random question for the moment if you ask me.

She didn't respond immediately I more less taking her time to answer. "Well, we haven't been attacked by any of those mechanical monsters, so that's good. Me in general, pretty good." She paused for a moment, thinking if something to say. "So, uh, how close are you to 16 now? I mean, uhm, you two seem to be getting very close."

I looked at her to see she was looking at the her feet as she continued walking. I slightly smiled, "Don't worry, 14. We're only close like a brother and a sister. There's no need to be jealous."

She snapped her head up and looked at me. I could tell she was both surprised and embarrassed by my comment. "I-I'm not jealous of you! I just-!"

I interrupted her. "No need to lie. I've made physical contact with you so I know most of everything about you. Such as the fact you like 16." She tried to say something but I interrupted her again. "Yes, I know that much just from a small touch. So you never know when I'm gathering information." She tried to say something again but ended up with the same result. "You're predictable, 14. Anymore questions you want me to answer before you ask it?"

She glared at me for only a moment before looking around the area. She stopped when she saw something that seem to spark her interest. "Shinyshinyshinyshinyshiny!," 14 quickly ran over to whatever seemed shiny.

"Strange, strange girl," I muttered to myself.

I followed her to see what she had found. She was sitting on her legs examining the little device she had picked up. She to me, looking like she was pouting. I put my hand out to her to give me. She did, gently putting it in my metal hand. I examined it, though I already knew the name for it. Music Box. Well, not really a box, more or less the part that makes the music. It's metal was still as shiny as I had remembered, and the little _13_ perfectly etched into the side. Yep, it was mine, which meant this was 12's grave. But something kind of confused me. I left something else here, but it's not here.

"What is that, 13?" 14's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I just smiled and set the music box on the music box on the ground and sat down. I started to turn the handle on the side which made the music begin. Gears slowly turned, making the metal cylinder turn against the metal piano strip. A small melody slowly came out of the music box. I rocked side to side, swaying to the music, quietly humming it's tune. 14 just gave glances to me and the little music box. My smile slowly turned as I remembered everything about my 'family'.

As the beautiful, sad melody stopped, I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. If I had not been a coward, then they might still be alive. They could be with me. Stupid, weak, useless girl. You can't do anything right can you?

"13? What's wrong?" 14's voice was filled with worry. I turned to look at her, her face also showing a large amount of worry. Strange. She was so much like a human, show most of everything they felt by face expressions and the sound of their voice.

And just for a moment, a picture of 11 flashed in my head. That expression on her face reminded me so much of him, always concerned about the well being of others more than himself. I could help myself. I pulled her down into a hug, never wanting to let go. I wanted that image of 11 to stay in my head. I wanted him to be here more than anything, really. But he wasn't, and I had to live that. Live with the fact that it was my fault.

14 was in quite an awkward position. She has never hugged or been hugged by anyone before. Not really sure what to do, she just kept her hands at her sides.

"14," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. "If I am ever caught in a situation where I can't get out without one of you sacrificing yourselves, just run. My family died like that, I don't want it to happen again."

14 froze for a second, not so sure what was going on. But out of instinct she wrapped her burlap arms around me. She said, "It won't happen again. I promise." She had no idea what I was referring to but that's what comes with her simple mind. And the fact she was just going along with it and trying to comfort me.

We pulled away from each other and smiled awkwardly.

"Whole hugging scene stays here?" I asked.

14 nodded. "Never gonna leave here. Should we head back to camp?"

"Yeah," I stood up, leaving the music box on the ground. "We've done enough 'scouting' for today."

We didn't really wander too far from our camp site. So it wouldn't take to long to get there. There were barely any moments where we wouldn't be talking to each other. I guess that would come from being so much like 11(not the scary strength, though). She was growing on me, like a little sister, which meant she'd be more trouble if her life was on the line. But it was nice having a family again. Well, stitchpunks who were like family.

When we finally got back to camp, everything was already set up. The fire was burning very low. We don't really trust bigger campfires any more, though I guess we shouldn't have in the first place. 18 and 15 were the furthest away from the fire, not getting to close to anyone else. 18 was on the ground, carefully drawing on paper she had apparently found, along withsome ink bottles. 15 was sitting beside her making a brown cloth bag. Not necessarily a bag that you would fling over your shoulder, more one that would cling to your waist and hips. 16 was laying on the ground staring at the cloudy sky, having a distant look. 20 and 21 weren't anywhere in sight.

"BOO!" The two of them jumped up from behind us. I just sighed, figuring that much would happen. 14, on the other hand, jumped and nearly started to clobber them.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH TROUBLEMAKERS!" 14 screamed at them.

They just smiled and started leaning on 14's shoulders. 20 on the right and 21 on the left. I just slowly scooted away, still in earshot.

"We know 14's little secret," 20 smiled.

"What secret?" She asked still obviously angry.

"14's got a crush," 21 smiled wider than his younger sister.

"N-no, I don't," 14 lied. She made it pretty obvious too.

"Don't lie," They said in unison, getting in front of her. They acted more like twins than anything else.

"I'm not lying!" She lied again. A little less obvious this time.

"Fine," 20 sighed, "but just so you know-"

"You brought this upon yourself," 21 finished her sentence.

14 looked at them strange. They both took a step back, turned around, and linked arms.

"14 and 16 sitting in a tree," They sang skipping around, "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at them. She started chasing after them when they continued.

"First comes love," 20 sang.

"Then comes marriage," her brother sang.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage," They finished.

They both stopped skipping and turned to 14, only to be tackled to the ground. The siblings laughed as they looked at 14's super embarassed face. I quietly laughed as I made my way to 16. He was sitting up, aware of what had just happened. He was now watching as 14 threatened to plow their heads into the ground if they continued to tease her. They, of course, continued and some how got away from 14 and ran around camp.

"What was that about?" he turned to me.

"Something about 14 having a crush on you," I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I started to walk away. I pretty sure he was in 'la la land' now, thinking about 14, cause he just went back to staring at the clouds in a daze. I walked over to 15 and 18 just to see why they were so far away.

Before I could say anything, 15 spoke, "14 doesn't trust us." She never looked up at me. She kept her on eyes on what she was making.

"What makes you say that?" I sat beside her setting my spear beside me(she was carrying it the whole time), my smile gone. I already knew the answer but...

"You already know. You've seen the way she glares at us." She held up the bag, examining every stitch, making sure it'd hold. "I guess it should be expected. We don't share much with any of you."

"Why don't you want to share anything with anyone?" I asked.

"Because..." she trailed off think of something to say. "Because none of you will understand."

I was quiet for a moment thinking about what she had said. I spoke up, "Well, you never know till you try."

She just sighed in response. 15 turned to 18, who was still drawing, and poked her. "18."

18 just turned to her friend then to me. She smiled at me and waved before turning back to her friend. 15 just handed to little bag to 18. She carefully took it, stood up, and started to put it on. When 18 was done fiddling with the strap, looked at it carefully, making sure it'd stay on. The cloth was a dark gray-teal type of color with black cloth in various other places. The bag was still a bit loose but hung onto 18 like it was glued. It looked quite good, really. 18 turned to us with a questioning look on her face, as if asking how it looked.

"It looks very good on you, 18," I smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to 15.

15 smiled slightly. "It does look good. Do you like it?"

18 silently giggled, no real sound of laughter ever coming out, just a slight clicks. She nodded at her friend and jumped on her hugging her. 15 was quite surprised by this action but, none the less, hugged her back. When they pulled back from each other, 18 flashed her eyes, telling 15 something that I couldn't understand.

"Are you sure, 18?" 15 questioned her friend. She just nodded and back away, going back to drawing. 15 watched her for a few more seconds before turning to me. "18 says we can trust you. I believe her but..." She trailed off again. "I'm afraid of what you'll think of us if we tell you."

"Like I said," I started, "'You never know till you try'."

She just looked down, thinking over what she was about to do. She looked up at me again. "You can everything about someone if you touch them, right?"

"More or less."

She put her hand out to me. I stared at her slightly confused before realizing she wanted me to touch her hand. I slowly did, thinking,_this is so awkward. Is sure hope 16 isn't listening in on my thoughts._I held 15's hand softly, concentrating on find everything out about her and 18. When I finally found what I want to see, everything went black, as usual. But it was different than usual; it was more cold. Did I pass out?

* * *

**Haaaa... Strangeness... Um, yeah, so.... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Review please.**

**And I believe Maureen would be very excited about the next chapter that'll probably be up on Sunday. Curse you, Maureen for making me be use to updating so quickly! And curse my impatience!!!**

**I do not own 9, Shane Acker does. I only own the characters and some of the story line.**


	9. Chapter 8

15 was on the ground, working on something. 18 was hanging unconsious from the mechanism that helped create all the stitchpunks, which was sitting on the top of a desk.

"I don't think this is fair. Do you, 18? If you don't want to do what they tell you, then you should have a chance to not do it. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you..." 15 was fitting a button into the talisman while talking to an unconscious 18. "....... I finished your cloak, board, and found some ink so you can draw..... There, the last piece is in place. When the time comes, I will put my plan into action and leave with you. That sounded gay, didn't it?"

"15 did you finish the talisman?" her creator ask, uninterested.

"Almost done," 15 answered coldly. She was never fond of working for the Machine. She feared what was going to happen but never gave any sign of notion of it, especially to the creator. She always felt like she needed to rebel when she woke up and the creator told what she was to do and what was going to happen. The had a chance too, she knew that.

"I am almost done with the other stitchpunks. Since you're one of the first ones, it can get boring, huh? All of you have a different job and you and 18 are the most powerful of them all. Without you two, it would be very difficult to win the war. We need you in case any machines were working with rebels."

15 was annoyed with the creator but saw her moment an, with a screw she was working with, poked her creator as hard as she could to draw as much blood as possible.

"Ow! Stupid Stingler..." Stinglers, in this new place, were much smaller and uncontrollable, though very few are bigger than others. The creator runs to another room, connected to the lab by a door. The creator frets seeing blood. It's a kind of phobia he had.

15 took a scythe she was working on and used it as a way to get to the handle of the drawer. She hung there for a bit the used her legs to get on. She did this and climbed the drawer handles like a ladder in a few swift movements that took only a few seconds. She got to the top and ran quickly and quietly over to untie 18.

18 fell to the floor with a thunk.

"Sorry, I don't really know if you can feel that though... Come on... Wow, you're not all too heavy." She spoke to the unconscious 18.

"15, do you know where the bandages are?" She heard the creator call out.

"No, look for them!" 15 yelled back as politely as possible with the anger inside her. She wanted him to keep looking for the bandages for two reasons. One: She needed more time to get out the window or hide 18. Second: She wouldn't tell him anyway.

15 slid 18 down a book, head first, as carefully as she could, then herself. "Sorry," She whispered, not really concerned. As you've noticed, 15 has no intention of being polite or nice to anyone, including herself. She had always been shown that, so that is how she acts.

15 carried 18 to the window. The window is the only one on the fourth floor. 15 opened the window carefully and as far as she could. All she saw was a war waiting to happen because there were soldiers marching and slaving machines for their war needs. Stinglers were flying everywhere, like flies around a dead corpse. 15 knew that eventually they would rebel. Every machine that is, and she wasn't going to stick around to see it.

She went over and carried and laid 18 in the border outside, under the window. She kept dropping 18 as carefully as she could and dropped down to her until the last border. She put 18 on her shoulders and used her own cloak to use as a parachute to the bottom. 15 didn't have a steady footing and slipped on an upright broken piece of pavement. 18, fortunately, landed on a few bed springs that supported her without moving.

"Oh, my gosh, 18," she whispered. She was afraid the beast would hear her-- it was gathering parts in a near by pile. She turned to 18, getting her off the springs. "Lets go, 18... I don't want to stay much to longer."

When she turned back around, she saw the beast had been paying attention to them and looked like he would use them as rag dolls, but knew it would get ripped apart for parts if it tried.

It was hard for 15 to get across the practice field--for the soldiers target practice and her occasional target practice-- without being noticed and having 18 on her shoulders didn't help much. She didn't want to use her powers because she hasn't had a lot of practice and if she told someone to do something, it could possibly be the opposite of what she wants. So she had to be quiet to stay hidden. And, of course, it would have been easier if 18 was awake, but 15 didn't want to wake her in case she freaked out.

Suddenly, a Lynx pounced them and grabbed 18 and ripped part of 15's shoulder with it's teeth.

"Ahh, 18! Oh, God."

The Lynx started to run away with 15 trying to chase after it.

"Uhh, what... in the world? Johnson! Get the net and catch that stupid mechanical cat!"

A soldier saw what happened and reacted as fast as it could. "Gotcha, ya stupid beast!" Said the soldier with a struggle. He figured it was a new stitchpunk and saw 15 running towards 18, who had been dropped by the Lynx. The soldier grabbed her because he knew that 15 was very important to the creator.

"Hey! Let me go, you nub head! I can walk and carry 18, idiot. LET ME GO!! God, fuck you!" she yelled at him, letting every bit of anger out as she struggled to get free from his grip.

"Hey, I probably just saved her stupid life, you ungrateful waste of life. Now, shut up! I don't even know why he made you good for nothing-"

__

Pheeeww... BOOM!!!

"What happened... 18? ...18? 18!! Uuh, uuh... What it's dark already?! What? No, we have to get out of here. Uh, uhm..."

"HELP! HELP! What?! No, NOOO!!!"

"Ugh, finally," 15 said as she got out of the grip of the soldier. "I'M COMING!!! Oh, God, I hope that's 18."

__

Pheeewww..... BOOM!!! Dududududududududu....

"Ahh!"

A war was starting. It was going to be a very bloody one at that. It was dark and the Machine, the BRAIN, had ordered all of the beasts, Stinglers, and every other type of mechanical creature it created to rebel. To kill all living beings on sight.

Many bombs kept hitting the area because it was around the creators domain. The guy that was holding 15 and 18 was dead. 18 had woken up and escaped by the time the second bomb hit. 15 on the other hand was safe in the guys hand, until she got out that is.

She ran over where she thought she heard 18 scream. When she reached the area, she saw a Stingler digging at a hole, trying to get to something. That something was 18.

"Ahh! 18, stay there! It can't get to you, it's to big. HEY OVER HERE!" She (magically) brought out her dagger and ran to the Stingler, right as it was about to attack her. 15 stabbed it's underside and sliced it's head off in one swift motion.

"What? How? What is going on? I wake up and shiny things are exploding around me! Creatures exploding and their insides flying everywhere. I was so scared I ran and that thing followed me, so I hid in this hole, now I'm stuck!"

"It's okay, 18. We'll find a way to get away. Don't worry." 15 tried her best to calm 18.

"Is that what I am called? 18? You can help me. Can you help me, please?"

"Yes, yes, let's go. I will explain on the way. Come on." 15 started to walk away but 18 couldn't get out of her hole.

"No, wait, help me, help, please."

15 turned back towards her. "Calm down, I'll help you... You have a... Power. If you are willing to use it, I'll help you, okay?"

"Yes, just get me out, please."

"No, I want you you to use your power to get out. Just close your eyes, ignore the world around you, and calm down. Think about air. Do you have it?"

18 nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, now think how it can be formed and become a solid. Now think of it as stairs."

18 tried but failed. "I can't, I'm sorry. Can you just pull me out, please?"

"Sure, fine, we can try later. Now, we have to get out. Come on." 15 pulled 18 out 18's hole and started to walked through the war-zone.

"I like you cloak," 18 commented.

"Thank you," 15 said coldly.

"Umm... What can I call you?"

"You can call me 15. That's my name."

"Oh, okay... Ahh, Oh my God. The child, is he alright?... Hello? Hello? HELLO?!"

"Come on, 18. He will not respond. Forget it, let's go before a creature finds us," 15 tried to walk away but 18 pressed on.

"But the boy and his mother need-"

"LETS GO 18. He's dead, along with everyone else under that car! Do you not see the blood?!" 15 walked away faster.

18 just stared at her, stunned, standing by the boys bloody hand. She got the picture and ran after 15. "So if a creature isn't moving, that means they are not alive?"

"Yes. By the way, they are called humans to be more specific," 15 explained.

"Oh, humans," 18 whispered to herself.

They had turned the corner and saw a Lynx and a CMP fighting for a small stitchpunk. The beast used it's paws and ripped off a leg of the Lynx. With a c_runch, _the Lynx tried to grab the CMP's eye but but instead, broke off part of it's skull head. The CMP yelped in pain before lifting up it's paw high, slashed, and decapitated it. The CMP won. It grabbed the Sitchpunk, puncturing the little torso open, slightly revealing the gears inside as the soul began to slowly leave it's body.

18 was shocked at this because she knew it was horrible but couldn't look away. She looked over at 15, but 15 didn't look back. She continued to watch the killing with a blank emotion seemed to show, not even a speck, 18 marveled at this. _How could 15 not feel anything? She seemed to be here longer and yet she shows no emotion,_ She thought to herself.

"Come on, we have to go before it sees us," 15 whispered. They ran without making any noise.

When she was sure they were far enough away, 18 asked, "Do humans talk?"

15 sighed. "Yes, they do talk."

"Hey, 15! I found some scrap metal. Maybe you could use it for your new dagger handle." 18 tried to be more helpful and friendly. But she could not get through to her.

"Okay, sure," 15 responded simply.

"Umm, 15?" 18's voice sounded as if she was scared or worried.

"Yes?"

"Look at that smoke and the things flying out of it. What is it?"

"It's a war. A war between man and machine. Come one, let's go the other way," 15 said turning a different direction.

18 followed but continued to ask questions. "15, who am I? What am I suppose to do? Why was I created? Do I have a purpose?"

"Yes, 18, you have a purpose. Stitchpunks, which is what we're called, are created for the same purpose: to work for the machine. Some of us in the beginning didn't want to work to work for the machine. This machine, also called the BRAIN, was built for war, which is why the BRAIN... Well, set every machine under it's control after the humans.

"I was one of the first to be made. The first stitchpunks created did not want to do this but at that time the creator had the control over us so the leader of the group and I were the ones willing to risk it all. The creator found out and took the leader away. He didn't tell the creator about me or any of the others. I had made plans to escape with him but when I went to get him, I saw the creator take his soul away and use it for a Striker. It put me back but it added to the anger and sadness I had inside already so I made a different plan.

"I figured that if I waited for the most powerful stitchpunk to be created then i and anybody that wanted to join me, could have a chance at at least pausing the destruction for further damage against it. So I waited until he made until he made the most powerful and last stitchpunk which turned out to be you. The creator made you so he cou use your power and intelligence yo have control because the creator knew that the machines were not happy.

"Now I hope you will use you intelligence and power for good and not chaos," 15 finished.

"15, I promise I will do what I can to know more and master my power, so that I can go against what I have seen," 18 promised.

"Thank you, 18, I will try to help you with your powers and such."

"What's your power, 15? If you have one that is..... Do you have one?"

"Yes, I have one."

"What is it?"

"It's a mental power like yours except I am able to control what people do or think," 15 explained.

"That is way cool," 18 smiled.

"Your power is cool, too. Do you know why?" 15 questioned. She just shook her head and 15 continued, "Your power is basically telekinesis. You can create force field, move objects with your mind. You can basically do anything without getting close. It's such an amazing power."

"Cool," 18 mused looking to the grey sky.

They stopped for a few minutes to rest when 18 saw a pole jutting out of the ground. And being as curious as she is...

"What is a pole doing in the middle of nowhere?" 18 asked no one in particular.

Keeping a smart comment to herself, 15 responded. "I don't know."

"I'm going to investigate!" 18 smiled so innocently while walking away.

"Okay, just be careful," 15 watched as she walked off.

"Fine!" 18 shout back.

Time passed and 18 was getting better with her power. She could move objects that weren't too heavy to very heavy. She was also starting to be able to create shields around herself. 15, on the other hand, was not doing so well because the only person she had to practice on was 18. But even though 18 was willing to do it, it was too dangerous. 15 was tired of being alone, even though 18 was always with her. She ususlly prefered to be alone but having no one else that was not powerful to practice on was getting boring and lonesome.

So, in order to fill this hole of boredom, she decided to go through the portal that 18 found sometime ago. The pole was infact a portal opener which 15 discovered later with some help from 18.

"Are you ready, 18?" she asked as they were about to go to the other side.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she responded.

15 didn't think 18 knew serious this was, though, even over the time they've spent together you couldn't really expect to know 18. 15 clutched the talisman inner bag and dagger she made for herself. She opened the portal by pulling the pole. It immediately opened, spiraling slowly like a green and blue tydyed clock.

"Jump through on three. One... Two... Three !" They jump through. they landed as is if nothing happened. It was as if you could put your hand through and see it on the other side.

"Well that's kind of a let down. Thought it would be hard on the eyes, but apparently note," 15 said to herself.

"15, look at this place. It's all... old and every thing's falling apart. I wonder what date this is... Come on, let's look around," 18 said excited. She was uncontrollably curious about this new place.

"Look at this stuff, it's just rubbish Piles and piles of rock and concrete. What exactly do you want to look for?" 15 asked as 18 began looking around.

"Look! I found a pole!" 18 exclaimed pointing to the pole.

"A very rusty pole."

"Hey, it looks like the one in the other dimension," 18 looked at it then at 15.

"Yeah, you know that building at the far end over there looks like the one in the one in the other dimension. Some on let's go see." 15 pointed to a building. It was school building, which explained it's size. 15 and 18 didn't know but this building was going to have dramatic effects in there lives to come.

"This looks like the elementry school we were hiding behind. Look the place for their pricible on the wall is still here. So this must be the school." 18 looked around at the walls. Everything was holding together quite well.

"Hey, I see a light coming from that room. If I remember correctly, that was a classroom when we left. The war didn't come here, right? So there must have been children in there. I wonder whose," 15 was mostly talking to herself, seeing as 18 wasn't really paying attention.

15 was curious about what was making the light, afraid if something in there was possibly dangerous. She crept closer and closer until she was at the door. She used the rope she found in the other dimension and swung it to the doorknob.

"Got it... Maybe... I could use it to climb." She was able to get to the window and look in. Nothing. Just a lamp that was somehow turned on and some more junk. She got to the knob again and used a bobbypin she found outside to pick the lock on the door. She turned it and pushed on the door frame, opening the door just a bit. She jumped to the floor, her knee joints locking when she made contact with the floor. "Ow, God, that hurt."

"You okay?" 18 came over and helped 15 up.

"I'm fine." 15 waved 18 off. "There really isn't anything in there. Just a lamp, desks, and piles of... things."

"Well.... Maybe we should look inside and try to find what date is today," 18 said.

"Fine," 15 answered walking to the door, pushing it open more. 18 followed as she walked inside. 15 noticed something glowing inside her bag. Curious, she opened it and, to her surprise, it was her dagger she made in the beginning of her journey.

18 pulled 15 out her thoughts. "There isn't very many interesting things in here. Just books and piles pipes and-"

"What was that?" 15 whipped her head around looking over the area, carefully. There was something there. Hiding in the shadows.

"What? I don't see anyth-" 18 was once again interrupted by 15.

"Shut up! It's coming towards us. Hide." 15 hissed a whisper at her.

The light was coming from the dark side of the room. It was an eerie light that seemed to be fading the closer it got. When 15 turned her head to try and find a place to hide and turned it back... It was gone. She couldn't see it anywhere.

18 began to whisper, her voice having fear bleeding from every word. "What was it, 15?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. Do you want to come?" 15 turned to the scared 18.

"Uhm... No. Wait, I mean yes... No.. No I don't. But be careful," 18 said sitting on the ground.

"I will," 15 said as she began to walk off. She was curious but cautious. She still had her cloak on, which was good. She basically never took it off. She put up her hood to make her blend even more into the shadows.

The deeper she plunged into the darkness, the more eerie it looked.

__

Toon toon toon.

She listened to her own steps, but those didn't belong to her. She was being followed. She couldn't see anything now, no light reached for where she was. She was hugged by the darkness as she continued on.

__

Too-too-toon.... Whooaoh...

She heard what sounded like wind but faint.

__

Whoooah. Whooah. Whooooaoah....

It was gtting closer and closer.

__

Whoosh.

She turned when she thought for sure something just ran past her. She looked straight ahead only to see darkness and a faint red light. She felt a whoosh behind her and turned. She didn't see anything so she turned back around again. It was gone. The red light had disappeared.

__

Whoosh...

This time some had not just ran behind her. It bumped into her. She turned to see if she could find it. Nothing. Now she was starting to get scared. You don't just imagine something touching you. And 15 was far from insane. This felt as if she was being hunted by someone or someTHING! But she looked back in the original direction of the light. Still nothing. She turned to start head back for 18, but something was in the way.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, fear showing on every word. Was this what seemed to hunt her?

It stood tall, a good few inches above 15. It had a cloak draped around it, hiding whatever could reveal it's identity. The only thing you could see was it's eye. It's single, blood red eye. It glowed softly but eerie-like. She was not safe.

15 thought that must've been the glowing she saw. The eye of this creature that stood before her. She would've liked to run, run as far and as fast as possible but something held her there. It was fear. The fear it would catch her. But if it would have let put on a chase, she would have lead it back to 18. She couldn't do it. If not her 18 had to survive.

But she didn't want to die. Not now. Not yet. She had to live. Lead it away from here. But no matter how much she wanted, she couldn't move. Even as the creature of shadows crept closer and closer.

The latch on this creatures cloak started to come undone. Spikes that seemed to be it's arms brought it's hood down. It's eye began to stretch outward, moving like a snake. This creature didn't seem to have a real face. It didn't have a mouth, ears, nose. Though the Stitchpunk had no nose or ears to speak of, they were basically considered harmless and not deformed creature as stands before 15.

The rest of the cloak fell to the ground, revealing this things true appearance. It seemed to have four arms, but it was only that one spike came out above the original spike arms. It's legs were the same as the arms except more disjointed and creepy looking. It also did have a mouth. Right in the middle of it's torso. This thing was all a dark gray.

It suddenly lurched forward and, with it's left spike, stabbed 15 through her right shoulder. She tried to get away but the shadow creature used it's other spike to stab her other shoulder to keep her still.

"Ugh. No, no. NO!"

18 was hiding behind a desk, trying to see if she could spot 15. She couldn't see anything what-so-ever past the darkness. She then heard 15 scream.

"Oh, no, 15. What's going on?" 18 said to herself.

"No, get away-"

__

Eeiraaei.

"I'm coming, 15," 18 whispered while quickly seeing if she could still use her powers. Once she was sure she began to run to where 15 was. As she got closer, she could see a light which looked similar to the one she saw from 15's bag.

"Get away FROM ME! AHHG!" 15 was trying her best to stay away from this creatures mouth as she tried to get her dagger which the creature had gotten away from. "Let me GO!"

"_Reareigahaaa_!" It screech at 15 trying to make her stay still. She finally got to her bag, took out her dagger, and stabbed it just below the mouth. It still kept a hold of her as she struggled. She pulled to the left, the spike slightly pulled out. She turned her head in the process of swinging her body back away from it just to see 18 running towards her.

"What? 18?!" 15 yelled in surprise. She could feel the spikes slowly drag out of 15's shoulders. She turned her head again to see the creature trying to fight the control. It screech louder, trying to keep 15 where it wanted her.

18 could only see them because of the little light 15's dagger provided. This creature was too strong for 18 to handle. Feeling the strong force, it turned and faced 18. Small spikes rose and began to shake on the creatures head. It let go of 15, sending her to the ground hard, and went after 18. It lashed out at her, using it's right spike arm to slash at her throat.

She fell to the floor hard. Trying her best to stand back up and breathe, in a manner of speaking.

"Oh... no... no, 18," 15 was slipping. Slowly giving away into unconsciousness. She tried to stand but her arms were now useless. She feel them anymore. So, she just sat and watched as this horrible creature continued on at 18.

"F-i-uhg, hel-gah... unnn," She was choking out words, trying to call for help as this monster continued to attack her. 18 had fallen down again, struggling even more to get up. The creature use this time to stab 18 through the shoulders just as it had done to 15, and pulled her up. It brought her closer, opening it's mouth until... It sucked the life out of her.

"NO! No, no, no.... no..... no." 15 watched at that thing dropped 18's lifeless body to the ground and start to come for her.

__

Shooooh, shoooooh.

"_Aurhaaehhieh!_" It shreiked as a boomerang came and sliced off one of it's arms.

Two new figures came into view. One seemed big and bulky while the other was about 15's size. Everything was becoming blurry so there was no real detail to them.

"27, be careful," this voice seemed to belong to the big figure. He held what seemed to be the boomerang that sliced off the creatures arm. He threw it again at the creature as it slowly back away.

__

Shoooh, shoooooh.

"I'll help the other two," said the smaller figure as it came over to 15 and picked her up.

__

Raaaahieahhh!

The shadow creature then ran off, something dripping out of it as it ran. 15's eyes slowly began to close, until she couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Good work, 10," said what 15 recognized to be the small, girl-ish voice that had come from the small figure. "Ugh.. Could you please give me a hand with these two?"

"Here, I got the polka dotted one."

15 felt as if she was being carried. Hopefully it was away from that darkness.

"Should I wake her up? Or let her wake up on her own?" asked the big figure.

"It'll be good to let them rest and wake up with out us pestering them."

Nothing else was said. 15 just slipped out into a painful sleep.

"What, unngh, ow... Oh, God, my shoulders hurt... wait.. 18.. 18, _18_**! **Where are you?!" 15 sat up on the book she was passed out on, trying to get up to look for 18. And there she was lying on a book herself, not looking like she'd wake up at all. 15 was aching because of the tears in her shoulders but that didn't matter because 18 was in much worse condition, having tears on her torso, neck, and shoulders. She walked over to her friend and gently touched her face. She could hear the silent gears still whirling in 18's chest. She was alive but stil in a bad condition.

"Umm, hello," a male voice sounded from behind her. It was loud but very calming. 15 turned to look at him. He was big and bulky, very much bigger than herself. He was made out of white fabric, with different color patches on his arms and legs. "You know we could help her. We could sew her neck back together."

"If you were any REAL help you would have done it before we woke up!" But she couldn't really say that, now can she? Just out of near death experience where you saw your only friend die infront of you can change what one would say. Instead, she said, "What? W-who are you? What do you want?" 15 was hysterical, but was trying not to show how scared she was.

Suddenly, someone popped up in front of the Big Bulk. "Don't worry. We can help you, so there's no need to fret now. You are safe." This new one... She was small, like 15 and made out of light burlap. She had patches all over herself, all were of purples and greys, and seemed to be missing her right optic which was covered by purple, grey, and black shoelaces.

15 knew she was trying to be calm but the guy was calmer, so she turned to him. He had this nostalgic look to him that strangely comforted her but she was still alert.

He approached her, and in response she shouted, "Stay back!" She held 18 close, afraid something might happen if she didn't. "I can and will hurt you- ow." That weight of 18 was hurting 15's shoulders.

"No. No, we don't want to hurt you," he put his hands up, like someone would do to an unknown being when saying they meant no harm. "We just want to help you."

15 just breathed in as if it was a response.

The female stitchpunk seemed to be talking less since noticing 15 was calmer with the bigger one. But, none-the-less, started to asked questions, "What's you name?"

"I am 15 and this is 18," 15 responded. "But that is definitely not important right now. 18 needs held now. Can you please fix her?" _Though, it would have been nice if it was over and done with before now,_ 15 thought to herself.

"Yes, of course we can," said the big guy. "May I please see her?" 15 just clutched her closer, regardless the pain in her shoulders. The guy slowly came over to get her. "I'm 10, by the way."

"And I'm 27," the girl stitchpunk said cheerfully.

"27, get me the needle and thread, hurry." They seemed to know the urgency of this situation and this pleased 15. Some people who know what they're doing.

27 ran and jumped, avoiding obstacles that were in the way. She came back within a few seconds. "Here... I got the.... black... thread," she panted. She only seemed out of breath, not out of energy. She walked away before 10 could say anything.

15 stared as he threaded the needle and began sewing 18 holes. "Does that hurt?" She asked curiously but also worried. She asked this because of all the stitches on his body that weren't covered by patches. She had stitches her self, of course, but those are from when the creator made her.

"Only a little, but you friend won't feel a thing since she's unconscious and all..." he pulled the needle through once more before snapping it apart. "There done. I sewed the tears on her torso and shoulders. Would you like me to sew you up too?"

"No!" 15 pulled back away from him then calmed down again. "I mean... I'm fine."

"You won't go too far with holes like that," he smiled, seeming amused by 15's response.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself." 15 was angered by that smug look of his.

"Okay, I _do_ think you can do it yourself but not in the condition your in. Let me help you," he approached her, almost jokingly, with the needle and thread.

Just to save herself from further embarrassment, she agreed. "Fine, just get it over with."

He seemed to be happy about her response. "Okay, but you'll need to take off your cloak for me to actually sew those holes."

15 just huffed with frustration but took it off and put it around 18. Surprisingly enough, she was still asleep.

He began to work on her stomach. He gently put his hand on and began to sew it back together. He caught a glance at her face when her touched her. She winced. "Does that hurt?"

"A little," she answered.

"Wow, the Reaper did some real damage this time," 10 commented as he snapped the thread. He moved on to her shoulders, holding them still as he sewed them back together..

"The Reaper is the name of that THING that attacked us?" 15 asked.

"Well, yeah. That's what we call it anyway. Don't know about the other groups that have had the misfortune to come across it." He thought for a moment. Thinking about how to continue their conversation. "Where did you two come from?"

"What do you mean?" 15 became slightly suspicious by his question. She trusted him at least a little, but...

"I mean, I know every stitchpunk that was or has been created. And out of all three lists, you nor 18 weren't on any. So I'll ask again: Where did you two come from?"

15 hesitated. He did have a good reason to know. She also owed him that much for saving hers and 18's lives. And since they were the only help they could get, 15 decided to tell him the truth of the matter. "Well... 18 and I... umm... We're from a different dimension, I guess you could say... 18 and me figured that by looking at the school that the dimension we came from is this ones past... Though there may be different details on how things occurred, I think it's basically the same as our world... I'm telling you this because, besides the fact I might be crazy, I think I can trust you. You saving our lives once already. It's okay if you don't believe me, though. But please don't tell anyone else. I feel this is something that shouldn't be spread."

10 was baffled by her long reply. "So, you're telling me that you are not from this dimension and that you woke when this whole thing started? Wouldn't that make you, no offense or anything, old?"

"No," 15 shook her head. "because we went through a portal. No aging. Just travelling."

"Riiigghhtt," he rolled his eyes.

"Look," 15 glared at him, "I don't care if you believe me or not, but could you not touch me anymore. I have to wake up 18 and leave." 10 hadn't stopped holding her shoulders, even after he had finished his stitching. This aggravated 15 and, out of aggravation of him not doing what she said, she pushed his hands off her. She stood up, pushed past him and went over to 18. She didn't look back at him but she knew he felt awkward.

"I'm sorry, did I-" 10 tried to talk to her but she ignored him.

"18, wake up... Come on-" She began to shake 18, trying to get her to wake up.

10 tried to stop her from being so rough with her. "Hey, easy with-"

"Leave me ALONE!" She snapped, quickly looking at him, giving him a death glare. He took a step back, sensing she would maim him if he didn't leave her alone. "Come on, 18. We have to. How are you feeling?" She didn't respond, just looked up. "18, how are you feeling?" 15 voice was soft but slightly grew in volume.

18 opened her mouth and mouthed words, but nothing ever came out.

"What? I can't hear you. What did you say?" 15 asked. 10 and 27 exchanged worried glances. 27 had come back when she heard 15 yelling.

18 tried to speak again, but the result was the same.

"What?! Stop playing around! Let's go!" 15 was getting aggravated by 18's supposed foolishness.

18 tried again this time, trying to yell, scream, anything to get 15 to notice something was wrong. To get her to notice that she had no voice. It was gone. 18 tried over and over to make voice audible, but there was nothing. 18 start going into hysterics as she tried to speak.

15 continued to yell, wanting this to just be a game that 18 was playing. "What happened 18? What's going on?! Stop playing!" She was starting to shake her now, like an abusive mother would do to a child who didn't do as they were told.

10 tried to stop her. "15, calm down. CALM DOWN!"

She turned on him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" 15 was going into her own hysterics now. She rans towards him, kicked him to the ground, and held her dagger to his throat.

"I-I-I didn't do anything," he stuttered. He was hyperventilating and had wide eyes but did him best to stay calm himself.

18 was now on the ground holding her neck, trying to speak. She continued to try until giving up and started to sob. 15 turned to 18, feeling as if she was about to cry herself but turned to 10 with more fury.

"Calm down, 15, or I'll make you calm down," 27 warned.

"What?" 15 turned to 27. She was calm and still. Slowly, 15 pulled away from 10, allowing him to stand, and turned to 18. Then she looked back at 27. She tried to counter her power because 15 knew she was controlling their emotions.

27 felt it and her stare became a curious head cocked glance. "What are you doing?" she ask curious and innocently.

15 didn't answer.

18 had calm down and came out of her fits of hysteria. 15 did too though she knew she was just being controlled by 27. 15 stopped resisting, when she was sure she had stopped, and walked towards 18 and gave her a hug. 18 was startled by the sudden affection but returned it, glad to know she could count on 15. No one said anything for was seemed like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes.

"Are you sure you can't talk?" 15 calmly asked 18.

She just nodded and began crying again.

15 hugged her again. "Oh.. 18, we'll find the thing that did this to you." She pulled back and glared at 10 then back to 18 with a pitiful look.

"I didn't do anything to her," 10 defended looking at 27 worriedly. "But I do know who did. It was that Reaper."

18 then remember the bottled ink in her bag. She took it out, along with her small drawing pad. She wrote on a piece of paper, "What is the Reaper?"

This time 27 answered. "It's that thing that attacked you and 15. It likes to stalk it's prey, freaking it out. Probably what it did to you. We came when we saw it take 18's voice. We helped the best we could and drove it away."

"But," 10 continued, "it had already eaten part of 18. Apparently it really wanted to kill you, 15. I know it sound kind of cold, but fortunately it only got her voice and not her whole soul."

That sentence really ticked 15 off. "Right! Her soul! Yeah, it's very good that she can no longer talk. ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She got her dagger back out and pointed it at 10's throat. 18 stuck out her hand at 27, putting up a force field around her so she couldn't use her power.

10 just stared wide eyed at them. "Well, I was just trying to calm you down and explain but whatever I say just makes you even more angry."

15 knew what he said was true but she just really wanted to stab something at the moment, but keeping that to herself, she put her dagger away. 18 got the message and popped the thought bubble.

"Do you trust me? We promise we will help you," 10 said. 27 nodded in agreement.

15 sighed then gave her response. "Yes, I... trust you."

"Really?" he asked sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes," she said, reluctantly shaking his hand.

18 held up a piece of paper. "So, what do we do now?"

27 answered her. "We will have to move on to another place. Of course, if you want to stay as a group. But if you don't, then that's okay too."

"Well, I'd like for you to help us," 18 wrote.

"Okay then," 10 said, "Gather anything you need and we're off."

* * *

**I didn't feel like replacing eyes with optics since I was just too damn lazy, then their were a few words that were already replaced. I only really edited some words that didn't seem to fit and spelling mistakes. Otherwise, it's all Maureen who wrote it and I had to wait about a month the get the _whole_ thing. Then another three days to write it on the computer.**

**And, if you care, I probably won't be on for a while. So in other words, my status shall be dead for a while. This is all for school mainly. I'll get back on when some one starts to continually nag me about it.**

**I do not own 9, Shane Acker does. I only own my characters and the characters I forced some friends to make. That was fun. Oh, and I also own some of the new story line.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am back and may the High Ruler of Sunny Days In Hell have mercy on you. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter while I enjoy gouging my eyes out with spoons.**

* * *

That was it? Why did it just leave me hanging? I'm pretty sure 15 didn't mean for that to happen. Who's yelling? Shut up already, you're giving me a head ache.

"What the hell did you do?!" it sounded like 14 was yelling at someone. "What did you do to her?!"

"I told you already, I did nothing. All she did was pass out suddenly." 15. That was 15's voice. Why was 14 yelling at her? Did she do something wrong?

"13 didn't- Couldn't have passed out just for no reason! I know you did something!" 14 continued to yell.

"14, please calm down." 16 now entered the fight, trying to calm everything down.

"I won't CALM DOWN! I won't! She did something to 13! I know it! You know it too! ....Right, 16?" 14's voice began to soften, leaving a worried tone.

"14, I don't really know what happened, but I know 15 wouldn't hurt anyone without a purpose," he seemed to try and reason with her but failed.

"Nononono! You can't be siding with her! She's no good! None at all! You know all to well what the BRAIN has caused. And there it is, sewn into her side. But no! You don't believe me! You believe that thing that can control you! That's what she's doing right now! That must be it! You wouldn't side with her unless you were under her control-!"

"I am not controling him, 14!" 15 yelled at her. "He is choosing the side he thinks is more realistic."

"YES! Yes, you are controlling him! And don't deny it you evil bitch! Now just go back to your fucking master, you trait-!"

"14!" 16 stopped her. His voice sounded dark and angered, nothing you'd expect to hear from the most laid back stitchpunk ever made. "Stop it, now!"

"But-!"

"No, 14!" He yelled again, but calmed down a bit. "I know that you'd like to blame all this on 15, but just because of that design on her side doesn't mean that she's evil. And you know she'd never really do anything to any of us."

"But that was a trick. Just a trick. Can't you see that, 16? .... 16?" She sounded sad. Very pitiful really.

I slowly started to be able to open my optics. I was lying on the ground, my spear right next to me. I moved my optics to look around, too weak to move my head. 18 was sitting close beside me, watching as the others fought. She didn't seem to notice I was awake. The others were off a ways in there own little triangular circle. 20 and 21 weren't anywhere in sight. So I continued to listen to them fight as I slowly got the feeling in my body back.

"I'm sorry, 14," he apologized to her. "But just drop it, okay? 13'll wake up soon enough and we can pretend none of this happened."

"But it did happen! It's that fucking 15's fault!"

"You know what, 14," I heard 15 start, sounding quite aggravated. "You are just like a regular, old, cowardly human. You go around blaming someone who was completely innocent. They didn't commit the act. Oh, but you just assume it was them, go tell, and keep on insisting until they're put to death."

"Well, I'd rather be human than a fucking soulless machine!" 14 yelled at her.

15 snapped on the inside. I could tell because I suddenly sense a very bad vibe coming from her. "That's it!" I could hear her starting to go for 14.

"Bring it on, you soulless bitch!" You could practically hear her smug look.

I tuned out the fighting and tried to get up. 18 heard me struggling and helped me. "Thanks, 18." She just smiled sadly and helped me stand, handing me my spear. "I think 15 and 14 could learn a thing or two from you about manners and how to help others instead of kill them." I laughed lightly at my horrible joke and started to walk to the fighting.

The two didn't notice me at all. The only one that did was 16. He quickly ran over to me, avoiding the flying debris. They've already made a few good holes in each other. Great, now I get to sew them back up just for another go round.

"13, are you okay?" 16 asked looking at my annoyed face.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I answered. "Just passed out, no biggie. Why are they fighting?"

"What do you think? I know you were awake during about the whole thing," 16 said.

"And you said nothing to keep them from doing this why?" I asked. He wasn't honestly that dumb, was he?

"I thought I could keep them from doing this," 16 sighed. "I'm suppose to be the leader of this group. Able to keep everyone in order and happy... Well, satisfied, at least."

"How 'bout this," I started, "you complain about your leadership skills later while we deal with our friends who are about to kill each other."

He nodded, not looking too sure. "How are we going to get their attention?"

"Well, we could try this," I cupped my hands around my mouth. "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"

"That works," 16 looked quite dizzied from my yell.

The both stopped right before 15 was going to slice at 14 with her scythe while 14 was getting ready to punch her. They both looked at me, both slightly surprised.

"13! You're awake!" She turned and smirked at 15. "She'll tell me what really happened. And you're gonna be on for it."

"Both of you, get your scrap asses over here," I glared. They both came up in front of me. I stabbed my spear into the ground, letting it stand on it's own. I walked up to both of them and punched down hard on both of their injured heads. "You two are real idiots, you know that? You're not suppose to be suspicious of every little move someone else makes. 14, she isn't a bad stitchpunk. She just has a bad past. 15, you really should learn some manners. It doesn't help the way you reacted to 14. Now, do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

14 had her head down, looking at her feet in shame. 15 had an emotionless mask, hiding whatever emotion she hid under it. Neither of them said anything, either way.

After a few more moments of silence, 15 looked me right in the eye and said, "I'm sorry. I lost control of my emotions. I'll do my best to keep them under control."

__

I doubt it,

I thought to myself. "Okay, and 14?" 

"I was just really worried," 14 kept her gaze down. "I just jumped to conclusions, I guess." She then brought her gaze up to meet mine. "But that doesn't mean I trust her. I'm still going to be waiting for her to make a slip-up."

"Okay, is that acceptable, 16?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, I guess," He smiled. "Just as long none of this fighting ever starts again. Now, since you two went through all the trouble of putting new holes into each other, would you let us sew them up?"

"I'd very much appreciate it," 14 smiled at him. They both walked off in the direction of where we were temporarily keeping the thread and needles. 15 and I walked back to where 18 was now drawing again.

"You must not tell anyone about it, 13," 15 said out of nowhere.

"I won't," I said. "I promise I won't tell anyone else. Well, that is unless you let me."

"Which is very unlikely," 18 held up a piece of paper.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. "Now you need to sit still, 15. I need to really sew up your new battle scars." I smiled at yet another one of my dry jokes.

So the day went on. The whole fight forgotten. A new promise made. But where were 20 and 21?

* * *

**_5, 6, 7  
Ain't that a 'b' with an 'itch'  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e- double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn  
Sick of all the s words you put me through  
So F-U!_**

**I thought that song would've fit very well in here. It's kinda funny. The song is call A Friendly Goodbye by Bowling For Soup. You should really listen to it.**

**Far back, in the crevasses of my brain, I kinda started to think this chapter was very bad. But I got it over with, thank god. Now just to edit the next chapter.**

**I do not own 9 or anything from it, Shane Acker does though. I only own the new characters and some of the new story plot.**


	11. Chapter 10

It has been a month since discovering the past of 15 and 18, figuring out they were from a different dimension. It was of course hard to believe at first, I eventually did. They both told me not to tell the others, that they would tell when they found fit.

So now, we continue to walk through the Emptiness, trying to find a place we could call our home. Our sanctuary. As I've said before, it is quite difficult considering that most places were crumbling and were not safe to walk into. But soon enough we found a place that seemed fit. It was a very big house. Big even for humans. There would be plenty of space for us that was for sure.

This big house still stood, not too many holes in the walls. A few doors were falling off the hinges but otherwise, it good. The house stood about, I would guess, three stories tall. It was a fading white with some curling lines on the outside. Surrounding the perimeter was a small, crumbling brick wall. There was only two trees. Dead ones at that. They held no leaves on their branches, of course, and looked as if the branches were creepy looking hands trying to grab at you.

"What do you think of this place?" I heard 16 ask. I turned to him. He was looking at the building with interest.

"Well, we'll have to check and see if there are any CMPs, Lynxs, or anything of that sort in there before actually deciding whether it's safe or not," I looked back at the house.

He sighed. "And with our luck, something will be in there. 14, go and scout the building with 13."

14 threw a warning glare at 15 and 18 before following after me. She was still very suspicious of them, even more now than usual. Ever since I had passed out from having that vision, she's kept an even closer eye on the two. I'd tell her it's nothing to be suspicious of, but she'd just ignore what I'd say.

When we reached the front door, we already took notice to a few holes in the floor. I told 14 to stay down here and search the first floor, while I go to the second and third.

The stairs, which didn't seem to have any holes except at the bottom, took forever to climb, even if I did have the help of my spear. I noted we'd have to build a lift or something instead of having to use these dreaded stairs. When I finally made it too the second floor, I began to explore. There were two main rooms, it seemed, up here. And five different hallways connecting to different places.

The first hall had four doors. The first was something like an art studio. Lots of ink, paper, pens, pencils, etc. I figured 18 would like this room very much. The second room just a bedroom. The size was big(mainly by human standards) with pink and white walls. There were many dolls, a few doll houses, and a pink, yellow, and white bed. _This room must have belong to a little girl,_ I thought. The third room was a sewing room, as I would call it. There were many needles and different colors of thread to choose from. Another part of this room had different types of cloth, all different colors and patterns. I'd need to remember to use some of that cloth. The fourth and last room was a music room. There were multiple different instruments, such as a piano, a violin, a cello, a mandolin, a double bass... Lets just say that there were a lot.

The next hall had only two doors. They were both bedrooms. One had dark walls and random posters hanging around. The other had blue walls and, well, everything was blue. Nothing real interesting here.

The third hall had two rooms like the second. One of them was very dark. It had photos hanging on stings that stretched across the room. I never got a good look at the photos but decided to think about it later. The second room was a room with a lot of metal. And by a lot, I mean they had a whole bunch of metal weapons hanging off the walls. Two wooden crossbows seemed to be the only thing in here not made of metal.

And I finally made my way to the last hall of the second floor. There were only three rooms, thank God. The first wasn't even really a room. It seemed to be a not at all hidden passage way. Might as well put a neon sign above it saying "SECRET PASSAGE WAY HERE! ANYONE IS WELCOME!" Anyway, the second room another bedroom. This one wasn't as decorated as the others, just plain white walls. Must have been a guest room. The last one was the most unsettling of them all. It was a bedroom. White walls, black trimming, black and white bed. But what was on the bed kreeped me out. I couldn't get a good view of it but lying on the bed was a human. It was dead, of course, but it didn't seem like it. more like it was in a peaceful sleep. I decided to just leave it be and warn the others about the room.

I walked out the room and to the other staircase which went to the third floor. "I hate stairs," I mumbled under my breathe, but nonetheless started to climb them.

I finally made my way to the third floor. It was smaller than the second, only having one main room and three doors connecting to it. Behind door number one was a room with a lot of tools. It was like a room where someone would make new inventions or something. The next room was another bedroom. Another guest bedroom that is. Nothing too special. The last room was the part of the room with the hole in the ceiling and part of one of its walls. There were two platforms that were pressed against the remaining wall.

I climbed onto the first platform and looked out the hole. From where I was, I could see the others. 15 and 18 were off away from the others. 16 was laying on the ground staring at the sky, as usual. Then 20 and 21 were just talking to each other. They all seemed extremely bored. I pulled myself up to the second platform. From here I got a better view of my friends and the Emptiness. I turned away and looked over the room making sure nothing was there.

Nothing. So, I walked out of the room and back towards the stairs.

"I wonder how much it would hurt if I just tumbled down," I said to myself. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to get down quickly without getting hurt. There didn't seem to be anything. I looked back at the stairs and up at its rail. I smiled to myself, "Now to find a way up there."

* * *

Soon enough, I found myself balancing on the top of the railing. I had broken off a small piece of wood from the floorboards. It was too short to slide down the stairs on, but the rail was perfect.

"Okay, 13," I began to talk to myself, "All you have to do is keep your balance and have good timing." I began to look down. "I think I'm developing a fear of heights. That'll be fun to tell the others."

I look back at the staircase railing, carefully got on the small piece of wood I had broken off, and set it down carefully stepped onto it. Before I was even ready, it started to slide, bringing me with it. It didn't take long before I was gaining real speed and the railing was about to end. I didn't panic since this railing connected to the one that went down to the first floor. All I had to do was change my direction and then figure out how to stop.

I waited till I reached the end before using my spear to make me turn and go down the other rail. I kept a constant speed, making it not so long till I reached the end. Might as well jump.

There was no fancy pole thing at the end of it to stop me, just a slight curve up. Running out of rail! RUNNING OUT OF RAIL!! Now is the time to panic. Should have thought about it more, I guess, but no turning back now. This is gonna hurt.

I finally ran out of rail, gravity yet to take control. I laughed at the stupidity of my whole situation. I think my groups recklessness was finally getting to me. Oh, look! Floorboards!

"OW!" I landed headfirst on floor, bounced and rolled a few time too. "Most. Stupid. Thing. I've. Ever. Done. I think I have what the creator would call brain damage now."

"13! Are you alright?!" I heard 14 yell.

I turned to see her running over to me. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, considering the fact I saw fly through the air from the stairs and you landing on your head, I just assumed."

"Wow, that's a long sentence. Where am I again?" I asked as I sat up, feeling quite dizzy.

She silent for a moment. "I think I should get 16."

"Right good idea!" I smiled for a moment before putting on a completely confused look. "Who's that again?"

"Oooh, joy," she didn't sound too happy. "I really need 16 right now. Okay, you stay right here. Got it? Here. No wondering off. Okay?"

I stared at her strange for a moment before nodding. "Okay, whatever you want."

"Good, I'll be right back with some help." She took off running towards a doorway. Who was she again? Oh, god my head hurts.

"Stay here she says," I began to stand from where I was, "I don't feel like staying here. Wow. My patience is very small. Wasn't I carrying something a minute ago? Oh! There it is!"

My spear was not to far from where I was. It was sticking out of the splintered floorboards. I walked over and pulled it out of the wood, figuring it would help me walk around. Regardless of what's-her-face said, I felt like walking around, no matter how much my head hurt.

The closest thing to me was something like a dresser, only smaller. There seemed to be something up there, though I couldn't see what it was. Deciding to taking a closer look, I walked over to it and started figuring out how I could get up there. Finally figuring out the most easy way up, I made my way up; it being me using my spear to stab the half way point of the drawer, climb up, pull myself up to the top part of the drawer, somehow pull my spear out and repeat until I reach the top.

When I finally reach the top, all I saw was pictures. That and dust. There were five different pictures, each one evenly lined up.

The one on the far left had two girls. One of them looked to be around... 17? She had long, dark brown hair that went off the frame, and sparkling emerald green eyes. I could only see she was wearing a light blue shirt. The other girl had dark green eyes, short blonde hair and wore a dark blue shirt. She looked to be either 14 to 16. They both looked happy for whatever reason. At the top of the frame, the names '_Alice and Erin'_ was carved into it.

The next framed picture was of a boy. He only looked slightly younger that the girl. He was barely smiling but it didn't really matter since the scars on the sides of his mouth made it looked like he was smiling big. He short, sandy colored hair and light brown eye. He was wearing a dark grey shirt. At the top of his frame read the name '_James'_.

The middle picture was a group picture. Losing interest very quickly in it, and not really wanting to ruin the 'surprise', I moved on to the next one.

This one had two kids in it this time, both seemingly identical; one being a girl and the other a boy. They both had jet black hair, though the girl's was a bit longer. They both had pale skin and looked about 12 or 13 years of age. The girls eyes were both a sea blue. The boy had one sea blue eye and one red eye. At the top of their frame read _'Zaru and Zora_.'

The last picture was of a little boy who looked no older than seven. He had long-ish brown hair, that slightly covered his dark chocolate eyes. He was smiling really big. He was wearing a green shirt. At the top of his frame, it read '_Tommy'_.

Then deciding to go back to look at the group picture, I obviously went back. It had all the kids from the other frames along with three other people. The Alice girl was standing beside one the others, the only woman, who stood beside an old man, who stood next to a younger guy. The woman had short dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes like Alice. She was wearing a lab coat, with a blue and black striped shirt and black pants. The old man had gray hair sticking out and tired hazel-gray eyes. He also wore a white lab coat, a white shirt, and black pants. The younger man had jet-black hair. His right eye was hazel while the other was amber. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. James stood beside the young man. The twins and Tommy were in the front row, doing some random pose. Everyone in the photo was smiling, everything seemed so happy and peaceful. Too bad they were all dead.

Oh, there's someone else. It was far up in one of the windows. It was and old lady sitting in a wheelchair. She had a very sad face, looking like she was in pain. She was so pain, almost as if she were a ghost. It was a scary sight, really.

_Wait a minute_, I thought to myself. _I know that woman... She's my creator... Ow, my head hurts..._

I stumbled a little backwards. I regained my balance again right as I stepped on the edge. Right when I thought I was safe, the headache came back, though it was more painful. Unable to control any of my movements, I fell over the edge.

It didn't take too long before I made contact with the floor, breaking the fall with my head. As soon as I made the contact, I passed out, unable to feel the pain anymore.

Damn. I'm still alive. I thought that fall killed me.

I slowly opened my eyes, reluctant to even be awake. Everything was blurry at first, but cleared soon enough. I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to get o real view of where I was.

"13! You're alive!" I recognized the voice of 20.

"Apparently, I don't die all too easily," I laughed slightly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," 16 smiled at me. "Or rather, land of the walking souls."

"Whatever. Did I miss anything important?" I asked, sitting up the rest of the way.

"Well," 14 started, "after you fell and hit your head the first time, I ran to tell 16 and the others. We of course come running back, only to see you lying on the floor, unconscious. 20, 21, and I thought you were dead until 16 went over and checked your body. He said you would live and soon enough wake. So, now here we are, five days later, and you're awake!"

"Only five days?"

"Yep," 16 came over and nudged me in the side as he sat down beside me. "Aren't you the lucky ducky?"

"I know who use to live here," I said randomly.

"Would it really matter if we knew?" 21 asked. "I mean, no offence, but all the humans are dead. What the point of knowing?"

"Well, it would help, cause we might find something in this house that might help figure out what to do next."

"What?" 20, 14, and 16 asked in unison, slightly sounding confused.

"Ours creators lived here at one point," I said. "We might find something that tells us what to do, or point us in some direction."

"So we're supposed to search the house for information that might not even be here?" 16 asked.

"Well, I did find this room with a hole bunch of books and writings and stuff," 14 pointed out.

"We could start there," I looked over the group. "Who here can read?"

15 and 16 raised their hands.

"So, that's three of us, counting myself," I said. "Now that we have that solved, lets figure out a plan to make an easier way of getting up to the second and third floor."

"We could make a bucket lift," 15 suggested.

"Oh! And I saw this giant circular bouncy thing out back," 14 said. "We could use some of that material to cover some of the holes and use it somehow to get up the stairs."

Everyone was silent as we stared at her.

"Go, 14! Knuckle touch!" 20 said bring her fist to 14. She brought her fist to hers, forgetting about the spikes. "Ouchies! Evil spiky knuckles!"

* * *

**Okay, maybe not the best- I mean, not the best at all- way to end this chapter, but my brain is becoming mush. Personally, I blame school. I don't absolutely hate it, but it's not the best place in the world. Tends to get really confusing at mine.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank eve94 for reviewing my story. And I will try to keep up this good work you say I write! 8D ... I'm trying my best not tear my face to shreds with my nails. No idea. Anyway, thanks again.**

**I do not own 9 or anything from it. I only own my characters and blah blah blah.**


	12. Chapter 11

It has been about two months my head injury. We've fixed up the place how we would find fit. We used both 15's and 14's ideas on how to get up and down the floors. We found a small metal bucket that could fit all of us at once, and had a rope attaching it to the second floor and then the third. We cut up what 14 described to be a trampoline and put some over holes in the floor and then some on the stairs in a pattern so anyone could get up to the second floor. It was like a zig-zag pattern and it worked perfectly. 14 was only injured once in the process of testing it out.

Everyone ventured through the whole house, some spending more time in certain rooms than others. 18 spent most of her time in the Art Room, drawing whatever she felt like. 14 and 16 would be in the Dark Room, looking at different photos. That or doing something else that we shouldn't be concerned with. 15 would either be with 18, in the Invention Room, or the Library as we call them. 20 and 21 would just be running anywhere and everywhere they could, acting younger than they should. Me? I'd just be up in the Look-Out Tower.

The Look-Out Tower isn't too much different than before. A bed for myself, whenever I felt like sleeping, a telescope 15 had made, and one of the wooden crossbows that we moved from the Weaponry. It had an arrow on it, ready to fire when needed. If needed that is. Nothing has come by close to this place. Making it quite boring.

Besides the whole boring life, 15 has been reading everything in the Library, finding some interesting things. Like for one, the Third Creator, the young guy with black hair, had created everyone 19 through 27 backwards. It makes sense considering 21 is older than 20, or so he says. The Second Creator, the woman, was actually very ill, having lost an eye that kept bleeding randomly and tuberculosis. It also said that all those kids were hers, but Alice was the only blood relative. The rest adopted. The First Creator was the Second and Third creators adopted father. So those two aren't really related. Basically, none of this info gave any instructions on what to do.

Right now, I'm sitting on the highest platform, overlooking the Emptiness. I was lost in thought, thinking about 11 and 12. But my thought were broken when I heard laughter coming from down below. Wanting to see what was going on, I walked to the bucket lift, skipped the bucket, grabbed the rope, and slid down to the second floor.

Everyone was sitting around a small fire. 14 was chasing after 20 and 21, threatening to kill them if they didn't shut up.

"What's going on?" I whispered to 15 as I finally got over to them.

"20 and 21 supposedly saw 14 and 16 kissing," 15 whispered back.

"Wait, were they really?" I asked, sitting next to her.

18 joined our conversation by showing us a small picture of 16 and 14 in the Dark Room making out. It was only a quick view since she had to be careful if 14 saw. Luckily, she had all of her attention focused on 20 and 21.

"You were there, too?" I asked her.

She shook her head then flashed in my eyes. I was blinded for a second but understood what she said. _No, but I did see it a few days ago. It was so weird!_

I laughed slightly. "It must have scarred you for life."

18 only giggled silently in return.

"So, that's what the laughing's about?"

"Yeah, and we just wanted a break from everything," 15 said.

"Not like we've really been doing anything. You've been doing the most. You made me a freaking telescope for crying out loud."

"Oh, hey 13! When did you get down here?" I turned to 16, who was sitting on the other side of the campfire.

"Just a minute ago," I answered, "I heard laughing and decided to see what was going on."

"Well, just the usual, I guess," 16 rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking we could just hang out for a while, like a real family should."

"Gotcha!"

20 and 21 jumped over 16 as 14 tried to jump at them. She failed, of course, and landed on 16. Well, in his lap that is.

"You okay?" 16 asked her.

She looked up at him, realized where she was, and started to get panicky. 16 just wrapped his arms around her waist and made her stay still.

"You don't have to freak out you know," he smiled at her. "Everyone knows about it now. No, use for you to get all weird over it."

"Uhh," she turned to me, having a worried look on her face.

"Just kiss him already," I whispered loudly to her.

She just turned back to 16, who kissed her full on the lips. It was a weird sight. Seeing two stitchpucks make out. Don't know why, it just looked strange. Though I guess it's understandable since the two seem to love each other.

The kiss didn't last but about twenty seconds. They pulled away from each other and 14 laid her head on his chest. 20 and 21 were too busy pretending to gag, but that didn't even ruin 14's mood. She must be on Cloud 9... that or Cloud 16! (FAIL! :D)

"So, what's the next step?" I asked 15.

She shook her head. "I haven't found anything that would be of any help. Just mainly about the people who live here. It's starting to talk about some old woman who also lived here. I don't really think there's anything there that'll help us, but I'll try later."

"Okay..."

20 and 21 were finally done of making jokes of 14 and 16 from afar and finally came over to us and sat down. No one really spoke. Just the sound of the wind going through the house.

"Hey, I have an idea!" 20 exclaimed, totally murdering the silence. "Like 16 said, we're family! So what do families do?"

"Embarrass the hell out of each other," 14 glared at the siblings.

"Well, besides that," 20 brushed off the glare. "They share everything with each other! Letting everyone know their problems and such."

"And we have no problems, end of conversation," 16 said.

"Yeah, but the past!"

"What?"

"The past! We don't know anything about each others past! Like what happened to them before we join the group!"

"Oh, my God! She's right!" 21 stated.

"Yeah, but the past is the past," I said. "It's best to leave it there."

"But not when it's for curiosities sake!"

"And by that you mean, you're going to annoy to the point where we either kill you or we just give into your demands," 15 stated coldly.

"Uhh, yeah..."

"I say we just tell everyone everything," 14 said. "It's better than the other option. Trust me."

"Fine, but you two go first," I pointed at the two siblings.

"Alrighty!" They said in unison.

"It all started when we found ourselves in a strange city called Las Vegas-" 21 had started.

"Okay, I see where you're going," I sighed. "Who's next?"

"How about us?" 14 raised her hand. I just nodded and she continued, "Well, it started out when there was three of us. When we were just created actually...."

* * *

"I'm sorry you three, but you must go. It's not safe to stay here," _said a human woman who rose high above three stitchpunks. The shadow of her dark brown bangs shadowed over her eyes._

"What do you mean it's not safe?"_asked a white female stitchpunk with the number 17 printed on her chest._

"I mean what I said. You three have been born in a world of war. A war that we are going to lose. You are part of a group that is basically suppose to save what's left of humanity. Well, maybe not humanity but at least help the Earth heal."

"How are we suppose to do that when there's a war outside?" _the only guy stitchpunk, 16, asked._

_The woman sighed._ "You just have to stay away from the battlefield for now. Wait for everything to get quiet and when there's no movement. By then all the humans will be dead and the machines will shut down and not wake up until awakened."

"Wait, all the humans? Doesn't that mean you too?" _I asked her. She didn't seem to have any hope at all in her voice the humans would survive._

"We've killed the planet enough times to last a century or so. I don't think the Earth would mind if we were all dead. But those matters aside, ya'll need to leave. Remember to always stay moving and away from the battle, okay?"

_Without anyone answering, she walked away to the front door. We followed her out as we looked upon the world of machines fighting against those who created them. You could hear cries for help everywhere. Luckily from here, you couldn't see any bodies. I don't think I could've handled it, anyway._

_We all turned back to look at our creator. She just smiled down at us before closing the door, separating herself from the war again._

"Come on," _said 16. _"I think we should go. Get some distance from the war."

"What use will it be if it's happening everywhere?" _17 asked him coldly. She had a point. There wasn't anywhere to go if this war was everywhere._

"Please don't make this difficult, 17," _16 said putting a hand over his face._

"She kind of has a point," _I said._ "I doubt anywhere is safe now."

"Fine," _he sighed, starting to walk away, _"But I'm not gonna wait around to be blown up by one of those machines."

_Without hesitation, I followed him. I looked back at 17, who didn't look too happy, but followed anyway. And that's how it began. Nothing too special, but it was our beginning. We had a few fights here and then, but we stuck together like glue._

_Soon enough, we found 15 and 18 wandering around the Emptiness like we were. That was after the war had ended though, and all the humans were dead. I never trusted them and I still don't. 15 having that design on her side and all._

_But, anyway, we all became one group. Family, as 16 would say. 15 and 18 were distant, never getting too close to us._

_Then there was that one day when 16 and 17 had a big fight. It was something about him being an irresponsible leader, that if he wasn't careful, we would all die. 16 tried to calm her down but she didn't want to listen. So, she walked off into the Emptiness on her own._

"We'll let her cool down for a bit," _16 sighed. _"I wonder what came over her."

"No surprise," _I said._ "We haven't any goal to go for. And you know how she is with that."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feeling that some thing's going to happen," _16 rubbed his head while looking at the sky._

"Maybe it's just what she said. Probably got you paranoid."

"Maybe."

_None of us really did anything after that. We made a fire and stayed around it, waiting for 17 to come back like she always did. But..._

"I can't wait anymore,"_ 16 said standing up._ "I'm gonna go find her. It's too dark to be out there alone."

* * *

"Mind taking the story, 16?" 14 looked up at him. He just nodded.

* * *

_Like 14 said, I went to go look for her. It took about ten minutes I think. It was far away from where we made camp, so it's no wonder why we didn't hear 17 and a Lynx fighting each other. I couldn't help her though. It was too late, really. The Lynx had her pinned._

_She tried her best to struggle out of it's grip but it got smart. It ripped off her lower half and her right arm. I couldn't move I was so scared. She was screaming so loud, but it started to soften. She was dying._

_She looked around desperately for help. She finally saw me and tried reaching her hand out, as if to pull me too her. She mouthed a sentence. Just one, over and over. _'Help me. Please, help me, 16.'

_Before I could bring myself to do anything, the Lynx brought out a small green gem. It glowed brightly as it began to take what remained of her soul. And...._

_She died..._

_The Lynx ran off somewhere else, having what it wanted. I couldn't bring myself to go over to her body so I just went back to camp. I didn't tell them what had happened to 17, but they knew she was gone forever._

_And then, a few months later, we found you lying passed out on the ground, 13. You basically know what happened from there._

* * *

No one spoke after he finished, as if having a moment of silence to respect a fallen comrade. As for all silences for this group, it didn't last long.

"So, now it's your turn, 13," 16 said the smile returning to his face. "Tell us your oh-so mysterious past."

"It's not anything happy," I warned. No one answered. They just stared at me, waiting for me to start. "Fine. I guess I should start in the beginning then, if anything."

* * *

_When I woke up in this world, I naturally doubted everyone and everything. I even doubted my twin brother 12 when he said my name was 13. Kind of silly- no, stupid- now that I think about it. Anyway, after he showed me the number on my back, and after deciding that he and I looked pretty similar, him having red stars on his shoulders instead of blue, I decided I could trust him. I spare you the details of the moment we had when I told him that I trusted him._

_Only seconds later did the creator come and apologize for bringing us into the humans war. Saying that we were made to 'save' what was left of humanity._

"I'm sorry but you both have been born in a world of war. You were both created to help the world after we humans are all dead."_ The creators voice had no warmth or kindness._

"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked._

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean?" _12 repeated._

"I mean, you two are going to have to leave. I still have more work to do here. But you both are going to have someone else to travel with you," _she said._

"Who?"_ we both asked._

"11..." _she said simply._

_We heard a slight shuffle by the creator, so we looked where it came from. Standing hunched over, as if trying to hide, was a small stitchpunk. That was 11. He had brown yarn on his head, acting as hair. It was short-ish, some of the back going to his neck and getting shorter, going to about the mid-point of his face. His face was a cream colored cloth, the rest a tan brown. He wore a green trench coat that covered his arms and hung slightly above his feet._

"Big Sister?"_ I heard him mumble._

_I turned to my brother, who I was pushing away to keep from hugging me._ "Do you think he's talking about me?"

"How am I suppose to know? I can't even see who you're talking about."

_11 started running towards me yelling 'Big Sister! Big Sister!' until he finally got over to me and hugged me._

"Um, hello, 11...? Why are you hugging me?" _I asked slightly confused by all the physical contact._

_And then 12 came up and hugged me from behind. _"Cuz you're just so darn huggable!"

"You're really creepy, you know that, 12?"

"And you're mean, but I don't complain about it."

"Touche then."

_The creator was, I guess, waiting for us to be over with the moment. She again told us that we had to leave. 11 tried to abject to it, him caring about his dear dying creator. She denied his option to stay and help her and said it wasn't safe here._

_To cut long story pretty short, we went outside saw a few Walkers and explosions. She told us, if we stay away from the battlefield, we'd be safe. So we made our way out in the opposite direction of the war._

* * *

"That's basically when my story starts," I said.

"So you're not finished yet?" 14 asked.

"What? Do you not like it?" I asked raising one of my stitch-brows.

"No, it's just that... Never mind. Continue please."

I nodded.

* * *

_So we waited the war out. Waited till all the sound of war had stopped. None of us were injured, nor did we run into any of those monsters. Anyway, after all that time, I decided, to cheer up 11's dreary mood, we could try and visit the creator. We didn't know if she survived or not, but it was worth the shot._

_When we finally got to the place where we all woke up... Well, the house was completely in ruin. It didn't take long to find her body. It was all bloody and torn up. That didn't stop 11 from going over, wanting to think she was just asleep._

"Wake up, Mama. Wake up. You need to start working,"_ he whispered, slightly shaking her. With each passing second, his voice grew in volume._ "Please, wake up. Wake up, Mama. Just open your eyes. Twitch. Move. Do anything. Don't lie there! Get up! GET UP NOW! WHY WON'T YOU GET UP?"

_He broke down crying in dry sobs as he tried continuously tried to shake her awake. When I tried to go over and see if I could calm him, 12 stopped me._

"Just let him have his last moments with her," _he said to me._ "Whatever is left of her soul is probably near by. It'd be good for her to pass if she hears him."

_I nodded._ "Okay, but I'm going to stay right here. Ya know, in case anything happens..."

"Okay, I'll be over in the rubble. See if I can find anything that will be of use,"_ he told me then walked away. I watched only for a few seconds before turning to 11._

_He was still trying to shake her awake, still not accepting she was gone. I continued watching the pitiful scene, wondering what would happen if either of them died. How I would react. Passing off that idea, I looked over the creator. The rubble from her house covered more than half of her body. Her hands were above her head, one of which was holding a.... brown box?_

_Curious, I walked down to her right hand. Indeed there was a brown wooden box with fancy designs on it. I was about to move her hand when I heard 11 scream at something. I turned to see that he was looking at me, anger and pain filling his eyes._

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_ he yelled at me. _"She's MY Mama so don't TOUCH HER! If she didn't create either of you, she'd still be alive! If she didn't create you, I wouldn't have had to leave! It's all your fault! YOUR FAULT!"_ He broke down sobbing again._

_Deciding to ignore that sudden outburst, I went back to trying to get the box from her grip. But that was a big mistake._

"I said DON'T TOUCH HER!"_ 11 had suddenly ran and punch me in the side, sending me back at least a foot._

_I looked up from where I landed to see 11 walking over to me, the anger like a forest fire in his eyes. It was scaring really. Such a small stitchpunk... Such a young soul... And to hold that much anger..._

_I'm not really sure if he was angry at me for trying to get the box, the fact our Creator had sent him away, or just everything in general._

_I stood from where I landed and waited for him to come back over to me. He got ready to throw another punch, probably just as strong as the last one, but I was ready this time. He tried to hit me straight on in the stomach, or where it would have been for humans, but I caught his fist. And before he could try to do anything else... I slapped him hard across the face. I couldn't do too much else. He was still a child._

_He did nothing for the first few seconds before falling to the ground sobbing._

"I-I'm so s-orry! I-I-I d-didn't m-ean to!" _He continued to apologize to me._

_I don't know what, but some instinct came over me. I dropped down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. There, he continued to sob, apologizing for everything. I just sat there rocking him slowly back and forth, cooing words of comfort. He slowly came out of his hysterics of hiccups and sobs, returning to normal._

"I'm sorry I hit you Big Sister," _11 apologized again._

"It's alright, forget about it, okay?" _I said standing up, bringing 11 with me. _"Now, do you mind if I go see what that box is that your Mama has?"

"You can go ahead," _he smiled at me._

"Now there's the kid I love," _I smiled back. I walked back over to the box in the Creators hand, 11 clinging to my arm. I carefully pushed her limp hand off the box._

"11, can you let go of my arm for a second?" _He nodded and let go. I used all my strength to pull the wooden box. For such a small thing, it sure was heavy. I looked it over again. It had a tag on it. It said 'To 13, 12, and 11'._

"What's that?" _I heard 12 from behind._

"Don't know yet. Think we should open it?"_ I asked, still looking at the tag._

"Why not?" _He walked over and pushed the lid open._

_We then heard multiple clicks and _zvoooom_ sounds. Lights flashed quickly as an image of a women showed up. It being a black and white image, You couldn't tell what color anything was. But you could see her eyes. Or eye, I should say. She had a bandage patch over her right eye. She was our Creator. The Second Creator._

_She did not look at all amused with us. _"Even after I told you not to come back, you came. You are all so stubborn." _She began to smile._"Just like I wanted you to turn out. Well, if you three are watching this, as you can see I am no longer living. And 11, don't blame yourself. You are safer where you are. Even if you were here, the result would have been the same. And no arguing young sir.

"Now, you three... Humans by now should be dead. Please, do not expect any of us to come back. Though, I don't think you would... But back to important matters. You three are probably wondering why you were created. Now, I know I told before but I was pretty vague, for there are more details than what I said.

"The truth is: you are basically all that is left of humanity. You are here to rebuild the world, in the way it should've been. No machines, nothing of technology. You, yourself, are walking mechanisms with souls, but you should be able to tell right from wrong. At least, I hope so.

"The world is empty now. You can do whatever you want. My father says you are all that remains of the human race. You should recreate the world in an image of what it should've been. I'm just being repetitive now, aren't I?

"Well, I guess that means that is all that is left to be said. But, before I go... 13, there should be two things in there for you and your brothers. Please take them with you. I feel it'll be like a memory soon enough. Now, I bid a long forgotten farewell to you all. Please, remember what I said and do what you can."

_Her image faded to nothing._

_I walked to the wooden box and found two small items. A small, bulbous, blue heart and a metal music box (not much of a box though)._

* * *

"So what next?" 14 asked, completely intrigued by my story. "What happened to 12 and 11?"

"I think she was getting to that," 16 suggested.

"Yes. And as I was saying..."

* * *

**Alright, pretty good ending. I completely redid that little bit with the Creator. I think it's shorter now. Anyway, hope you all found it interesting. I sure get bored, cause I wrote it a long time ago. I hate to edit. It's so boring! It urks me. Anyway, if you're one of the few people who liked it, please review.**

**I do not own 9 or any content from it. I only own my characters.**

**And remember: God loves you, Everyone else thing you're an asshole. Just kidding. Please don't take that offensively.**


	13. Chapter 12

_Since there is no real important event over the next few monthes, I'll skip those._

_So we moved on away from where our Creator lay dead. She had supplied us with other pretty useful things, like my spear for instance, and some dual swords for 12. She also made my old cloak and also one for 12. She also made small bags that could carry some stuff. I carried my two items, 11 carried some of the sewing supplies, and 12... well, he would go off wandering around, looking and taking things that sparked his interest. Oops, sorry. Getting sidetracked... Where was I..._

_Right. It had been about six monthes since we left. We didn't run into a single monster. The only injuries we got small and never really cut out cloth. If we did ever get hurt like that, we'd just get stitched back up. But anyway, that six monthes later was very important._

_It was a normal, boring day for us. 11 would be off looking the pile of junk to see if he could find anything useful. 12 would be laying on the ground, watching the endless grey clouds pass overhead. I would be looking over my trinkets. I've listened to the small tune a few times, somehow remembering the words to a song I never heard of. Decidng to leave it alone, I put it back in my bag._

"Hey, 13," _12 tried to get my attention. I turned to see he was still looking at the clouds. "_What do you think is going to happen to me and 11?"

_I looked at him confused. "_What do you mean?"

"I'm not too sure anymore," _he said. _"Just a thuoght, I guess. Never know what's to happen along the way."

"Nothing's going to happen to you," _I said before he could think of anything to comeplete his sentence. "_I won't let anything happen to you if what she said were going to happen."

_He looked at me and smiled._ "That's my twin for ya, I guess. Not letting anything happen or get past her. Oh, how I wish I was like that."

_We both laughed for a moment. That moment quickly died into the silence of the Emptiness. We soon heard quiet shuffling of metal feet. 11's coming back from his dig. When he rounded the corner and saw us, he ran over to us in a hurry._

"What's wrong, 11?" _12 asked standing up walking over to 11._

"We have to get out of here now, Big Brother," _he sounded like he was about to scream in fear. Looked like it, too._

"Why do-" _I was cut short by a low growl. At first, I thought it was coming from 11(considering last time), but was proven wrong when a CMP stepped on the top of one of the garbage piles._

_This one was different from the ones we see today. I would be able to tell it apart from the others... This one had half of it's skull helmet broken off and the one optic that wan't covered by the skull was a purple color instead of red. It had metal teeth jutting out of it's jaws. It surveyed the area, soon spotting us. It roared in... Well, I don't know what._

_Before we could even escape from our frozen state, it jumped down from the pile and started charing for us. I got my spear at the ready and 12 with his swords, and tried our best to defend ourselves. Us not having any experience in any type of conflict.... Well, we were dead the moment it spotted us._

_As the soon-to-become-slaughter continued, the CMP had knocked 11 and 12 back, leaving me to fend for myself. Before I could react, it brought it's claw down on me. Pinning me to the ground. I was at the mercy of the CMP._

_It raised it's other claw in the air slowly, savoring the my last moments of the world. Then something that it... That neither of us expected was 12._

_He jumped up on the creatures back, stabbed his swords into it. But by a reflex, it brought down it's claw on me, giving this scar I have on my left optic. It raised up both it's claws, realeasing me, trying to get to 12 who was ripping at the wires._

_11 ran over to me to help me up. We both looked at 12 was doing his best to keep it distract it._

"Dammit! Run! Get out of here! Don't even look back! Just RUN!" _he yelled, struggling to hold on._

_We both hesitated but we did as we were told, to a point. We didn't run too far though. We hid in a can close enough to still hear. We still heard them struggling, then a thump on the ground. Soon after we heard 12 screaming in agony then everything was... Quiet. Nothing._

_We heard the running of feet. Not the foot steps of my brother. It was the CMP. It ran past the can we hid in. I initially thought it was going to try and look for us and thought it wasn't too intelligent. So, I ran back to our area and saw... Nothing._

_12's body was gone. That God damned machine took it for whatever reason. But still not wanting to think that, I tried to search for. Even though I knew it wasn't possible for him to have survived. I soon enough gave up the search and began my sob fest. Now, I knew how 11 felt when he saw the Creator dead. I felt so... so.... guilty. Not but two minutes before I said I was never going to let anything happen to him and then this._

_11 tried to calm me down so that he could sew up my new scar and I eventually did. He was able to sew me up and we moved on. 11 didn't know it but I planned to get my revenge later._

_That later was three monthes __later__. I had gained my own technique which was very easy. 11 had learned to fight too, seeing as I knew that we'd come up against a creature sometime soon. He had this small crossbow. It suited him really, since I said he wasn't aloud to get close to the mechanical monsters._

_The same CMP came back late in the day. It wasn't as sneaky as last time. It just strolled on over to us and knocked me away, before I could even do anything. It walked over to me, after knocking 11 further away, and once again pinned me to th ground. Fuckin' bastard._

_You could say it was repeated events. 11 had learned about sacrificing himself to save someone they cared for. 11 decided it was good to try and save me, by sacrificing himself in the process. When I tried to help him, he just yelled at me to run and never look back, basically quoting 12. But he added one part._

_"I'll be fine! And I promise I'll find Big Brother! Then we can be family tagether again..."_

_After he finished off that sentence, the cursed CMP threw him off and into a wall, knocking him out. I ran, but not away. I ran at it with my spear in my hands, ready kill it. But.... I was weak without any kind of help. And it reacted too quickly for me to do anyhting. I hit me with the back of it's paw, sending me flying into a different wall, and I black out._

_When I woke up, they were both gone. I was still alive. I wasn't so sure about 11. I assumed the worst had happened and began to cry. I cried with anger and sorrow filling my soul. I had let it happen again. I felt like I would die, but somehow deciding I would be able to find them one day I set off on my journey. Again._

* * *

Everyone was quiet. I would suppose that they were sorry for me. I would have told them not to be sorry but decided not to add any drama.

"There's one question I have for you, 13," 16 broke the silence. I nodded and he continued, "What part did we come in at? When we found you, that is."

"That was... when I had given up on trying to find them. It was about five monthes after 11's disappearence," I answered.

"Yeah, but why were you lying on the ground?" 14 asked.

"I decided I would die."

Everyone was silent. Oh God how I hated that stupid silence thing this group had going on.

"But when I met you guys, it somehow brought up my spirits, making me regain hope in finding my brother and 11," I explained.

"Well, it's good you're not emo..." 20 commented. "What exactly does emo mean?"

We all just shrugged our shoulders, leaving a slightly awkward silence. It was interupted by most of us laughing.

"Can we tell our story now?" 21 asked.

"It's getting late," 16 yawned. "How about some other time?"

With that said, everyone, except 20 and 21, walked off to their seperate rooms.

"We're never going to be able to tell our story are we?" 21 mumbled.

20 just growled before heading of to where she had made her bed. 21 soon followed after, leaving the fire to die out.

* * *

**Here ends chapter 12. Now to move on with torchure. I will be trying to post more frequently, like maybe two chapters per day sometimes. That'll be really interesting. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. Please, review.**

**I do not own 9 or anything from it, Shane Acker does. I only own my characters and a small piece of story.**


	14. Chapter 13

Quiet. This whole entire house is quiet. I never though it was possible for this bunch but it is. If I were to asked why they were so quiet, they'd say they were bored. Of course, this excluded 15 and 18 since they always had something to do. But since they didn't talk much anyway, it didn't really make a difference.

It hasn't just been quiet in this huge house, but it was the same for the Emptiness. We, well I, didn't see anything out there. 14, 16, and I kind of wished that a machine would pop up out of nowhere and attack us.

I was, as always, up in our Watch Tower, watching the Emptiness for any kind of movement. Absolutely nothing. There was a pattern for this. I would sit on the platform, watch for anything, then look through the telescope to look further, then go and check the crossbow, making sure everything was set up correctly. It was hard to keep still with as much silence as there was.

It was getting late. The sun was about to touch down to the horizon, about to send the array of reds, oranges, yellows, and multiple other colors across the sky. And as usual, by this time 16 had set up a very small fire, in hope it would somehow keep us warm. Along with days getting shorter, it was getting much colder, making it to where it was hard to keep still. You'd think little metal skeletons with souls wouldn't be able to feel it. But that's the joy of having part of a human soul, being able to 'feel', in a sense.

"Spot anything new?" I turned to see 16 standing on the first platform.

"Find any new ways to make out with 14?" I answered, giving my answer at the same time. No.

"I see," he rubbed his chin. "And that question I will not answer."

"Thanks," I laughed. "Wouldn't want the info, anyway." I stood up from where I was and went to look through the telescope. Still nothing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to them." 16 apologized out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused for a second before figuring out what he was talking about. "Oh, well, it's okay. Though I don't know why you're apologizing. You're the one who got me out of the Emptiness when I was ready to give up."

"Okay then, you're welcome?" 16 was unsure about his response.

"You're really confused about all this, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," he smiled and looked out into the Emptiness. He tilted his head slightly, getting one of the quizzical looks on his face. "What's that?" He pointed out towards the Emptiness.

I followed his finger and saw a faint light reflecting off of various items. From here, I guess you could mistake it for the sun reflecting off different objects, but that definantly wasn't it. This light was in a place where no sunlight could get through and it was moving. Slow but moving towards us.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked already know the answer.

"Go with 14 and check it out. And don't try to fight it okay?" 16 walked up to the second platform and patted my shoulder. "I'll stay here and see if anything else is coming. Or if whatever it is decides to follow."

"And what if said thing is harmless? Or what if it attacks us first?" I asked jumping down to the first platform then to the floor.

"I highly doubt it is harmless," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "And you know the obvious answer to the last one. Now go get 14 and check it out.

"Aye aye, Captain," I saluted him as I walked out the door, with my spear in hand. I slid down the line for the bucket to the second floor. I saw 14, 20 and, 21 laying on the ground bored out of their minds. "14, come on. We gotta go scout."

"Haven't done that in a while. What brought this on, anyway?" 14 asked jumping to her feet. We continued walking till we reached the bucket.

"20, 21, I need you two to wait here until we come back, kay?" I informed them. They nodded. "When we get down there, you two need to bring the bucket back up. Are you two listening?"

"As long as it gives us something to do," 21 said getting up to go to the lever that controlled the first lift. "Yeah, we'll man the bucket lift while you are gone."

I nodded before heading back to the bucket lift that headed to the first floor. 14 followed behind. There is one difference between this lift and the one that goes to the third floor. The first one can only be controlled from the second floor, where as the second bucket has a handle inside which gives you control.

"You still haven't said why we're scouting," 14 said when the bucket began to descend to the first floor.

"We saw something. Well, a light really, but it was moving around. So, 16 said to get you and... yeah," I explained.

"Is it a monster?" 14 asked, a smile slowly creeping on her face. "I've been so bored with not having anything to cause damage to. And I've been wanting to hit something for some time now."

"Hold it there, Bruiser," I said as the lift got to the first floor. I got out and 14 followed after and we started walk out the doorway. "16 said not to fight. Well, unless of course it attacks us first. Then there's always the possibility that whatever we're looking for is completely harmless."

"Since when is anything we encounter harmless? Face it, we have a streak of luck giving us the opportunity to kick some machine ass."

"I thought opportunity wasn't in your vocabulary," I commented.

"Hey, there was no call for that insult!" 14 yelled at me.

"You set yourself up, using a big word like that," I smiled at her.

She was about to say something, stopped herself, thought about it, then said, "You win this round, 13."

Very close now and the sun was just about to disappear too. 14 would occasionally silently threaten 16 if said 'light' wasn't a monster. Of course the threat was empty. All of in knew she would never hurt 16, unless something was seriously wrong with her.

"The closer we get," 14 growled, "the more I know this was going to be a waste of time. And if it _is_ a waste of time, I'll wring 16's neck till he stops twitching."

"If you will not be able to carry out any of those threats, then please be quiet," I half-threatened her. She was becoming annoying beyond all belief. "You'll need to be quiet anyway. We're almost there."

14 didn't say anything. We carefully looked around a pile of rubble and garbage to see what had created the light. It seemed to look like a stitchpunk, though it's design was more simple and older. It had a hat type thing on it's head, and on that was a candle which was burning bright. This Stitchpunk was quietly humming a song while searching through the junk.

14 covered her mouth, and walked away quickly. I followed her. When we were out of ear-shot of that Stitchpunk, she started. "It's another friggin' stitchpunk!"

"I gathered much," I said with a flat tone.

"Well, let's go talk to him," 14 said smiling like an idiot. "I can't believe there's more like us."

"Flaws with what you said," I said with a matter-of-factly tone. "One, we don't know if this guy's dangerous or not. Two, we already knew there were more like us. 15 said so remember?"

"Flaws with what _you_ said," she mocked. "One, Nothing evil and dangerous would be humming a delightful song like that. And they wouldn't be traveling alone if they were smart and that small. Two, I have already established that I do not trust 15."

I glared at her. "But either way, we need to be careful. There's no-"

"Telling if it's dangerous or not," 14 rolled her eyes finishing my sentence. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. How 'bout this, you go check it out while I sit at the top of that pile of garbage and I'll start laughing cause I was right." My glare on her hardened. "Right, won't push it. But does my plan work?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess.

"Too lazy to think of another plan?"

"Pretty much," I answered waking back towards the stitchpunk. He had walked off a quite a bit. Found him easily though. He was searching through another pile of junk, humming the same tune as before. I quietly walked up behind him held my spear wear it was pointing at the back of his head. "Whatcha hummin', Gramps?"

He quickly whipped around, only to come face to point with the end of my spear. He really was old. Well, he looked it anyway. He had a leather shoe vest thing that tied together his torso and a leather patch on his right knee.

"Why are you out here alone?" I questioned him, lowering my spear.

Before he could respond, 14 came out of nowhere, being herself. "I told you, 13! I _told _you! I'm gonna tell everyone that I was right and you were wrong!"

"And will anyone believe you?" I questioned. "Besides that fact, if you were to tell the others, I'd tell 16 how you continuously threatened to kill and skin him."

"I didn't say- Grrrrr..." she growled at me, then turned her attention to the old, confused Stitchpunk and smiled. "Hey there, Gramps! What's your name?"

He blinked in slight confusion, then smiled. "I'm 2. And may I asked who you are?"

"I'm 14," she answered proudly. "And that grump is 13."

"No reason for calling me a grump, Miget," I smiled. She just glared at me but I ignored her. "So, 2, what are you doing out here alone? Not a place for someone of your physical health to be out here alone."

"Well, I was scouting," he smiled at me. "And looking for some things that might be useful."

"Inventor?" 14 asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," he turned to see where the sun used to be. "I think it's time that I return home. Good-Bye, I hope to see you again." He began to walk off leaving us behind.

14 and I exchanged a look, and, as if reading my mind, 14 called after him. "Wait up a minute, Gramps!"

He turned around to us and we walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Why not let us walk you to your home? It's always better to travel in a group," 14 smiled at him. I nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be a smashing idea," he smiled back at us.

When 14 and I got back to our sactuary, 16 had been waiting by the enterance. He yelled at us for taking so long, but ended up apoligizing to us. He didn't bother asking what had been there, neither did anyone else. Probably figured it wasn't anything too interesting since we had no scar on our bodies.

I avoided anyone and went straight to bed, thinking of a plan to see 2 again. I might even bring him back.

* * *

**Lame way to use 2's wonderful word, but I'm running out of brain juice. A lame ending too. The next chapter is going to be pretty predictable, I think.... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review. Oh, and don't plan to kill me yet.**

**I do not own 9 or anything from it. I only own my characters.**


	15. Chapter 14

Have you ever waited for someone, say five hours? And this person you were waiting on, you don't even know if they're going to show or not. Well, let's say I'm that person waiting. I have been quietly sitting, doing nothing, and waiting for 2 to go scouting. Though, of course, his group could have made it to where he didn't scout anymore.

_How did I find myself in this situation?_ I constantly asked myself. Well, I made all these plans last night after first meeting 2. I found it very horrible that his group would make him go scout instead of someone younger and stronger. I even basically lied to 16 to get out. I said I needed sometime to myself. He tried to get 14 to go with me, but I threatened him otherwise. Strange how that works.

But as I wait for 2, I realize how boring everything is in the 'real' world. Only thing interesting is the sunset. And that's all I've been staring at for the past five hours. Well, not necessarily the sunset but just everything in general. I'd sometime look up at the Cathedral just to look over it. Yes, I know. You are enjoying me going on about absolutely nothing. It's so entertaining isn't it? Wait, someone's coming.

I looked around my pile of junk, just to see 2 walking towards my semi hiding spot. I quietly slipped further into the shadow, not wanting to be seen yet in case someone was watching. I looked up to see a Watch Tower. And I was right, someone was up there watching. 2 walked right passed me without even noticing. I carefully followed him in the shadows waiting till I was sure that if anyone was watching 2 couldn't see me. I carefully snuck up behind him and poke his shoulder.

He whipped around very quickly in responce. He looked scared, as if I was a monster going to attack him. But when he saw it was me, he sighed. "You're making a habit of scaring me, aren't you 13?"

"Not my fault I blend into the shadows," I smiled at him. "And it's good to see you too, 2."

"May I ask what you're doing, following me? Not that I don't mind the company," he began to walk on with me following.

"I am here to relieve you of your scouting duty," I answered. He just gave me a questioning look. "It's true, Gramps. I didn't and don't like the fact that your group has sent you out to scout. So, I quickly came up with a poorly put together plan to make it to where, I do the scouting and you just relax and have fun."

He half smiled at me. "And how is this plan playing out for you?"

I rubbed the back of my head, laughing nervously. "If I could get you to agree to going back to my _home_, I could then explain to the others."

"They don't know about this plan of yours?"

"Like I said, I just came up with it last night," I answered. "They know nothing about it, cause I want to surprise them . And if you're worried about them not going through with the secret plan, don't. They accept anyone new. Even without putting 16 on the spot, he would've let you stay anyway. Now my question: Will you please go along with it?"

"I guess I'll have to," he smiled at me. "You went through so much trouble. Now, who is this 16?"

We made it back in one piece. No machine attacked us, which isn't very much of a surprise. No one was waiting outside to yell at me for taking so long, which _was_ a surprise. They must be busy doing other things. _Psh_, yeah, right!

We walked inside and to the bucket. There could be someone up there to pull it up or not. Either way, I didn't want to leave 2 down here by himself. Might as well yell up at them.

"HEY! Is anyone up there?" I yelled up. I saw the heads of 20 and 21 peek over the edge. "Could you two bring the bucket up?"

"Why can't you take the stairs?" 20 yelled down.

"Cause I have someone with me," I answered.

They seemed to be looking at 2 now. They turned to each other and disappeared. "16! 16! 13 BROUGHT BACK A STRANGER! AND IT'S A DUDE!" I heard them yell.

I face palmed myself then turned to 2. "Sorry about those two. They're... Out there, if you know what I mean."

"I actually find it quite amusing seeing some with so much energy," he smiled at me.

"What's this I hear about 13 bringing a stranger home?" I looked up to see 16 looking down at us.

"Could you just bring up the bucket? I'll explain then," I shouted up. He just shrugged and walked off elsewhere. "I'd get in the bucket, now," I told 2. He did as I said and I followed closing the door.

The bucket moved upward with a jolt. We both kept a hold on the sides as the bucket lightly swung side to side. Soon enough, we were at the top and 20 and 21 were pulling the bucket to a platform. I opened the door and stepped out with 2 following behind. After we were a good distance away from the edge of death, 20 and 21 ran up to 2 and began with their annoying inspection of him.

"Hello, Gramps, I'm 20," she smiled at him.

"And I'm 21. Wow, you do look old!" He smiled as if he just happened a new glorious life form.

"First time we've met someone like that," 20 said.

"Where did you come from?"

"Who's your creator?"

"Why were you out there?"

"How did-?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. "You're not even talking to me and you're still annoying!"

"Well, at least we don't make a pact with someone and don't involve the rest of the family," 21 gave me a bored stare.

"What?"

"Nothing," 20 quickly said. She pulled her brother away as 16 walked over. He looked at me waiting for me to explain.

I looked at 2, who was standing right beside me in all this confusion, then back to 16. "Okay, explaining time. Remember when you sent me and 14 to go look and see what was making the light?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was just yesterday."

"Well, this guy, 2, was the one who was making it. We asked him why he was out there alone and he said he was scouting for his group. Well, I thought it cruel and unusual that his group had sent him out by himself. So, I went to get _him_, then I told him the plan, and basically..." The rest was obvious. Well, at least I think so.

"So, you brought him here so you could go scout for him?" he asked. I nodded. "And when you're done...?"

"I'll take him back to his family," I smiled then turned to 2. "If he wants to anyway."

"I think it would be a great idea," 2 smiled back. "Though, you really didn't have to go through the trouble of doing all this."

"Nonsense," 16 spoke up. "It'll be good for our disfunctional family to see a new face around here. Plus, I agree with 13. I don't like the fact that they sent an old man to scout for them. Uh, no offence, 2."

"Well, I'll be going now," I waved off. Instead of using the evil bucket, I just slid down the rope.

* * *

Nothing as always, even as I headed back for home. This day is just full of walking! It's a wonder how I'm gonna keep this up.

No one was there when I entered nor on the second floor. I didn't want to go to the third floor, my legs being too tired. I just laid on the ground and waited for someone to pass by. Didn't take long really. The bucket was heading down from the third floor right when I found the ground quite comfortable. I heard five pairs of feet heading towards me.

"Is she dead, again?" I heard 14 asked.

"I'll go get the stick!" I heard 21 yell.

"There is no such thing as silence with you guys is there?" I asked them.

16 held a hand out to me. "Not really. You should know that by now."

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Feh. Come on, 2. Let's get you home."

He nodded and turned to the others. "It was good meeting all of you. I hope to see you again."

We both walked off to the bucket and waited for someone to lower it. When we got back down to the first floor, I walked out with 2 and started the long walk back to the Cathedral.

On the long way back, neither of us really spoke much. I would ask him about what he did, he'd tell me, and that would be the end of that conversation. He'd ask me about myself, I would tell him very little, and that would be the end of_ that_ conversation. I tried to think of something to talk about but I couldn't think of anything. Until...

"Who was that one watching you? In that Watch Tower, I mean."

"That was 5," he answered. "He's like a..."

"Son to you?" I completed his sentence.

2 looked at me then nodded. "He helps me with making some of my inventions."

"Why doesn't he come and help you scout then?" I asked him.

"Because... 1 won't let him," he answered, not sounding so sure.

"Or he's scared of the outside," I said. 2 was about to say something in responce but I interupted him. "I wouldn't blame him if he was. The Emptiness is a horrible place. Though, if you're with the right people, you'll be able to survive."

2 was quiet for a moment then patted my shoulder. "Though, may I ask what happened to you? I probably know it might've been something terrible but..."

"Too late to explain," I told him then pointed to the Cathedral. "Time for you to get back to your family."

"Alright," he sighed and walked off.

I turned around and began to head towards home. "So much walking..."

* * *

**This one went by pretty fast. Too fast, really. Anyway, hoped you like it. Please review.**

**I do not own 9 or any of the characters, Shane does though.**


	16. Chapter 15

It has been working perfectly! Or so I think it is. And for those of you who are very confused of what I'm speaking of, I talking about my 'wonderful' plan of scouting for 2. Yes, there many things that I could do to make it better, but there are also reasons why I do not include those details. Like some would think, _Why can't you just keep 2 with you instead of going back and forth each day?_

The answer to that can be simple. I thought it would be better this way so he wouldn't have to go through the burden of missing his family. Plus 2 didn't really want to leave his home for good anyway.

_Why can't you just go threaten 2's leader or something of the sort?_ The answer is I don't want cause that much trouble and the others won't let me.

Besides, I doubt anyone would suspect anything. We've been going on with this plan for about five weeks. My legs have had enough walking to last me three years at the least, but small price to pay for a friends safety. Am I right?

Enough about that, let's got the show on the road. Quite literally, too.

I'm outside, like always, waiting for 2 to show his face. I'm further back then usual, since there's always someone watching him. That someone staying safe up in their Watch Tower was probably 5. Don't know if he suspected anything. Actually, I don't know if anyone suspect anything.

"Hello there, 13," 2 greeted as he walked over to my sitting spot.

"Hey," I smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are," he smiled back.

"Right," I stood up and began to walk beside 2 to my home. "Anything new in your neck of the woods?"

"Nothing much," 2 shrugged then fell silent. He seemed to be thinking. "Though, 5 has been getting more and more worried about my safety and such. I've been coming back later and later now, so it's understandable that he would be like that."

"That's good and then that's bad," I said.

2 looked at me with a questionable look. "How so?"

"Well," I got ready to explain, "it's good because that means he's a good guy, I guess. He really should be worried about his father figure since he has no idea what's going on and all."

"And how is it bad?"

"Hmm... If someone becomes too worried, they'll start getting ideas in there head and secretly try to help their friend or family."

"Well, if he did follow us," 2 started, "then I don't think there would be any problem. He isn't one to tell everyone everything that he sees."

"I'd get along with him pretty well then," I smiled.

2 laughed lightly. "Probably so. There are some similarities between the two of you."

"I highly doubt that," I laughed dryly. "From what you've told me of him, he's a very good guy. Caring, gentle, but shy in a way."

"As are you," 2 smiled at me.

"I'm a guy?" I asked him. I was joking around, of course.

"No, 13," he shook his head, never loosing his smile. "You are a good person. You hide some of your qualities from some that you don't trust, but you eventually open up and let others see who you really are."

"Then, if you know," I started, "who am I?"

"You are smart, caring, gentle, and shy in your own ways," 2 stated. "You are very cautious with many things and don't know whether to trust most of what ever's around you. You are also lost, trying to find something that you care about. I might not know what, but I know that you are looking for someone."

I just stared at him for a moment. "You have gathered a lot about me, haven't you?"

"Just as much as I have about the others," 2 clarified.

"You are very good at these things," I laughed, "paying attention to detail and all."

We finally made it back to my home, only to be greeted by 14, 15, and 16. They stood in the entrance waiting for us. 14 was glaring at 15 who just ignored her and was tinkering with something I couldn't quite make out.

"Hey, 13," 16 greeted. "Hi 2."

"Is there something I should be worried about?" My attention went to 14, who was paying no mind to me. I turned back to 16.

"No, nothing of that sort," he waved off. "15 made a new invention."

"As I've said before," 15 glared up at him, "he doesn't like to be called an invention."

"It's just a little machine," 14 glared harder at 15.

She was about to say something in response to 14, but I stopped her. "15, what did you make?"

She stood up and a little black machine hopped from behind her cloak. It looked like what humans would call a crow. It was completely black except for the glowing eyes. They were white, a very nice detail since machines are out to kill all of us. Good to meet one that looks like it won't kill you.

It started to caw at us.

"His name is Scout," 15 said quietly. "Simple and predictable name."

"Let me guess," I said, "he's gonna go scout for me?"

She just nodded and looked back down at Scout. 2 walked over to the mechanical bird and began to look over it. 2 made the mistake of trying to touch it's wings. The bird spread out it's razor sharp wings threateningly as it tried to bite him.

15 lightly kicked the side of the birds head, making it tumble to the ground. "Bad Scout. No biting."

Scout just cawed in response then went off flying into the Emptiness. Amazes me that thing can even fly, considering it's completely made out of metal.

"He's going ahead with his job. He'll come back when he either finds something or it's time for you to take 2 back to his home," she walked off quickly, probably to the Library.

"Might as well head up," 16 shrugged. "14, can you go up since 20 and 21 probably wandered off."

14 just nodded before running up and bounced up the stairs. "Ready!" we heard her yell.

We all piled in the bucket and we headed up. 20 and 21 pulled the bucket onto the platform like always. Everyone went different ways. Don't know 'bout them, but I'm gonna take a nap. I even use the stairs to get up. Faster than the bucket in my view.

I walked to my Look Out, to my bed, and plopped down on it, immediately falling asleep.

_Caaww caaw_

I turned over in my bed away from the noise. I still wanted to be asleep and away from the real world.

_Caw CAAWW!_

Whatever was trying to wake me up got closer. I swatted at it. "Go away, my nap isn't over..."

It didn't caw this time. Instead, it bit me. Hard too. I immediately opened my eyes to see Scout biting my arm. He let go when he saw I was awake.

"What do you want, Scout?" I asked, also shoving the blasted thing off my bed. I looked outside. "It isn't even close to the time when we leave."

He cawed again.

"Umm... You found something out there?" I was very unsure about this thing.

He just nodded.

"Um, okay. Possible threat?"

He nodded again raising two of it's razor talons.

"Two possible threats?" Hello, it's a bird! A mechanical bird! It's strange enough that I'm talking to it.

He nodded again then started cawing like crazy. Was he trying to explain something or what?

"Okay, stop stop stop," I held up my hands. "You lost me at the beginning... At which... I do not understand."

The bird seemed to glare at me. Scout cawed crazily again. I swear I heard '15' somewhere in there.

"Yeah, I'll go get 15," I said, getting off my bed and off the platforms. As I was about to walk through the door, 15 walked in. "Oh, I was just about to go get you. I do not understand a thing... Scout said."

"No surprise," she said quietly. Was that an insult?

Scout flew over to 15 and landed on her arm which she held out to him. He began to caw the same thing as before, I think.

"He's say he found two intruders. One's a stitchpunk and the other is a beast. The stitchpunk is being followed by the beast, probably doesn't even know it," 15 told me.

"Alright," I said turning around, back to the door. "Time for machine kick-ass time."

I walked out and slid down the rope. Before landing in the bucket, I jumped off. Luckily, 16 and 14 were in the main room and not somewhere else.

"Hello, Love Birds," I said.

"Thought you were taking a nap, 13," 14 said.

"Scout came back," I shrugged. "A machine's trying to trespass on our property."

16 sighed. "Fine, go ahead. You too, 14."

She jumped for joy and ran over to the bucket. I followed, though without the sudden burst of energy. We got in and 16 began to lower it to the ground. Once on solid ground, 14 jumped out and ran towards the exit.

* * *

I am in a dead bush, literally. A dead thorn bush! Not the smartest thing I've done. And I am with the third most annoying stitchpunk I have come in contact. She complains too much for her own good.

"UGH! This is taking too long!" 14 complained. We've been waiting out here for, like, an hour, and as usual 14 is becoming impatient. "Did the stupid bird even mention how far away this beast was? Now I sound like a human on crack!"

"No, 14, Scout did not mention anything of the sort... That I could understand anyway," I answered.

"Oh, now that's a surprise!" 14 exclaimed sarcastically. "What do you expect? 15's the one who's translating for it."

"For the last time, 15 isn't a traitor," I said as calmly as I could manage. "Now just shut up and be patient. Or if you want, you can go see if anyone's there."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Fine, I'll be patient."

So we sat in silence, again, waiting for the beast Scout 'said' he saw. As well as a stitchpunk who Scout also saw wandering towards our home. Course, 14 will be ticked that I never mentioned it to her.

About seven minutes later, we heard footsteps. We both laid on our stomachs and peeked out of the bush and saw someone slowly walk by. It was a stitchpunk. I wasn't able to see his face or really make out any real detail. All I could see was that he was made out of burlap and was carrying a sack that covered up his back and a crossbow.

"That's a- ifffft nkk!" I quickly covered 14 mouth, though it was too late.

The stitchpunk spun around quickly, shaking with fear. "Who's t-t-there?" He surveyed the area, still not seeing us. He slowly started walking backwards and away from us, before turning back around.

14 pushed my hand away from her mouth and glared at me. "Is that what we were waiting for this whole time?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "No, he was being followed by a beast or something. Just-"

"Wait! Yeah, I know, but I'm getting bored and stiff," 14 glared. "If that friggin' beast isn't coming, I'm gonna go find it!"

"14!" I tried to grab her leg but she got out of the thorn bush quickly. I grabbed my spear and followed after her. Stupid little son of a-

"Who a-are you?" I turned around, only to be staring at the stitchpunk with the cross bow. I could see his face now, obviously. Not very much to say but he was missing his left eye, which was replaced by a patch of leather.

"The question is," 14 came up from behind me and start walking towards the one-eyed stitchpunk, "who are you, Patchy?"

"No need for name calling, 14," I tried to calm her down.

"I've been waiting long enough to kick a fucking machines ass!" She turned and yelled at me. "And if there ain't gonna be one anytime soon, I'm gonna kick a strangers ass!"

_RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!_

I turned around to see a monster. It looked too thin for it's own good and pretty weak, too. "Hey, 14! Look! It's a monster! Have at it." I stepped aside as 14 started to run at it. I walked towards the scared, one-eyed stitchpunk. "So, what's your name?"

"Um... Is she...?" he was pointing over at 14. I looked to see her flinging the not-so-poor beast all over the yard. Stupid monster kept on trying to bite her.

"Yeah, she's strong. Now, mind answering my question?" I asked him again, trying to get his attention.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm 5," he answered finally.

"Well, 5, nice to meet you," I smiled. "I'm 13 and the one throwing that... um... Beast around is 14."

I turned around to watch the remainder of the slaughter. 14 just kept trying to punch it, but it dodged most of the time. Finally, when it tried to bite her again, she grabbed it's skull muzzle and began to drag it. As soon as it lost it's grip on solid ground, she started to spin around and around. After she had enough of the spinning, she let go and we all watched as it flew through the air and away from home.

"Come back anytime now!" she yelled after it, waving and smiling like an idiot. She turned to us still smiling. "14 feels so much better!"

"Right, well, 14, this is 5," I introduced. "Now let's head up."

"H-head up w-where?" 5 stuttered.

I pointed to the house. "Our home. You did try to follow to see what 2 was up to, right?"

"2's here?"

14 mumbled something under her breathe then spoke aloud. "Yes, he's up there. Now let's hurry up."

We all started to walk towards the house, though 5 seemed a little twitchy and nervous. Don't ask me why, he just was. As we walked, 14 continually gloated on how well she took out that Beast. This didn't annoy me for some reason. It was kinda funny seeing her act like a little kid. How do I even know what human kids act like?

We made it inside, but we didn't hear the annoying chatter of 20 and 21. Must've been somewhere else.

"14-?" I started.

"Yeah, yeah," she said walking off to the stairs. She took her leap and jumped all the way up. "Ready when you are!" I heard her yell from above.

I walked over to the bucket and opened the door. "Get in."

He looked very unsure about bucket. That or me. I couldn't really tell which.

"It's not gonna bite you," I stopped myself from face palming myself. He finally just got in the bucket and I followed, closing the door. "Bring it up, 14!"

The bucket lifted off the ground with a jolt. 5 gripped the side while I just stood there unfazed.

"What made you decide to finally come out of that tower of yours and follow 2?" I asked him.

He looked up at me then back down. "I-I was getting r-really worried about him. H-he was getting back later and later."

"Yeah, but why not when he started? Why not then instead of now?"

He hesitated to answer. "I was s-scared of the Emptiness. I-I still am but..."

I looked at him before smiling. "2's right, you are very nervous. And don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. We're very peaceful and boring when there's no monsters around."

He looked up at me and smiled in return.

The bucket jolted to a stop for only a second before falling. I, not holding onto the sides at all, tripped over my feet and fell forward. No, I did not hit the other side of the bucket. I landed on 5, though I guess land isn't the right word to use in this way but it works. He held onto me as a reaction, I guess.

But something else happened.

Images flashed through my head. Memories of 5, more than likely. But there was this particular scene that lasted longer than the others.

It seemed to be when the human were still alive and the warstill being fought. 5 had been left behind by others like he tried to get up, a human knocked him back down. He could see Walkers standing there. He stood and ran away from the Walkers. The metal cylinders start to fall around him until one caused him fly and land on his face. A figure walked in his line of sight. It was 2. He helped up 5 only to see he had lost his left eye. Wires from where it _had_ been had sparks buzzing out of them.

It had ended there, thankfully. I blinked my vision clear. We were still falling. Not a second had passed.

The bucket suddenly stopped. It swung side to side, still in the air. I sighed, relieved we weren't dead.

"Sorry!" I heard 14 yell from above. "Blame 20 and 21!"

The bucket moved up again. 5 was still holding onto me, which was quite awkward I must say. I don't think he noticed. He seemed too busy being afraid that the bucket and if it would start falling again.

"Um, 5, you can let go now," I said calmly.

He looked at me then noticed. "Oh, s-sorry." He let go and I stepped away.

"It's alright," I grabbed my spear before it could tip out of the bucket. That was a very awkward moment. Though I guess it could've been worse.

We finally reached the top only to be greeted by 20 and 21 who pulled the bucket onto the platform. And before I could get out, they ran off, fearing what I would do to them. I opened the door and stepped out with 5 following after.

14 quickly walked over to us. "I'm so sorry about that. Those two scared me and I let go of the handle. But at least you two are in one piece."

"It's alright, 14. I'll find some way to get them back later," I said, waving it off.

The bucket from the third floor made contact with the ground. The door opened and 16, 2, and 15 stepped out.

"5, my boy! So glad to see you!" 2 smiled walking over to 5. "But why were you out there alone?"

5 looked down. "I-I was getting worried and d-decided to follow."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," 2 patted 5 on the shoulder. "Now, I think introductions are in order."

"Lemme do it!" 14 raised her hand and waved it around like a little kid wanting to answer a question. "Well, you know me and 13, so that's not needed. This guy with the stitched smile is 16. He's our leader."

"Nice to see the male populace rising," he smiled.

"That one wearing the cloak is 15," 14 glared at her. She whispered to 5, "I don't like her too much."

"We all heard that," 15 glared at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, the two that ran off were 20 and 21. The red one was 21 and the black one is 20. Their supposedly brother and sister. The last one would be 18, who isn't here. If you do see her, she's polka dotted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill the two troublemakers." She ran off to where 20 and 21 headed.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't kill them," 16 sighed. "Anyone wanna join me? No? Thought not." With that he ran after her.

15 just walked away, not bothering to say anything. Probably to find 18 or something. I don't really care.

"So," I said looking around the room. "I'm gonna go take a nap. If you need something, come ask me. If I'm not awake, please go ask someone else. Though, I don't think 2 will have any problems getting around. So, see ya later."

I walked off to the stairs, not wanting to take the bucket. I bounced all the way up and continued my semi-quiet walk to my room. I did not get but three feet from the stairs when I heard a loud _thud_ behind me. I turned around slowly to see 5 laying on his back.

I walked over and poke him in the side with my foot. "You still alive?"

He looked up at me. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

I held out a hand for him and he took it. I pulled him up to his feet, let go, and started walking back in my original direction.

"H-hey, 13," I stopped and turned back around to him. He continued, "I-I was wondering where y-your Watch Tower was. 2 said you had one and I..." His voice got lower and lower to the point where I couldn't understand, much less hear, what he was saying.

"In other words, you wanna go there, right?" I guessed. His stuttering had made that much clear.

He nodded his head, still not making eye contact. He seemed to be very hesitant about looking me in the eye. Did he think I was going to hurt him or something?

"Are you alright? I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he answered quietly.

I sighed. "You need to loosen up a little, 5. Not so... What's the word? A mix of shy and uptight, but whatever. Just stop the stuttering and all that, no one's going to kill you."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" I heard 14 yell from below.

"Not if you can catch us!" I heard 20 and 21 laugh back.

Seeing the scared/weirded out look on his face, I just put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him away from the stairs. "Just ignore that. I live with a few idiots."

Turns out I wasn't tired after all. Maybe that first nap was all I needed. Or maybe it was just the company of 5.

After I got to know him, I figured out he wasn't as much of a wuss as I thought he'd be. Though, that's just from talking to him. He's a very nice guy, as I had thought, and was just worried about 2's well being, also as I thought.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked me, as he looked through the telescope 15 had made. He had stopped stuttering a long time ago, which made me happy and all the negative feelings went away.

"Doing what?" I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. We had been asking random questions back and forth. My spear was on the other side of the room instead of laying beside me for once.

"Bringing 2 here and all that," he answered.

"Hm, well..." I trailed off thinking. "Two months, I think. That's just an estimate, though."

"Pretty long then," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I was quiet after that.

That was another pattern to our conversations. After a question was answered, there would be silence as the other thought of a new question. And that's what I did.

"I don't know if this is going to far into your personal life," I started, turning towards him, "but how did you lose you eye?"

He slowly pulled away from the telescope before touching the leather patch that replaced his left eye.

"Oh, sorry," I sat up. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's just..." he trailed off, still touching his eye patch.

"Look, 5, if it brings back troubling memories, don't bother telling me. I don't _need_ to know," I told him. On the bright side, I was only making sure since I had that little accidental vision.

He finally took his hand off his patch and smiled at me. "You'd probably figure out one way or another, though."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Dunno," he walked over to me and sat beside me. "Just a feeling I guess."

"Still," I said, "you don't have to tell me. It's your story to tell. Besides..." I stopped myself from saying something that might sound crazy. Especially to a stitchpunk who knows I wasn't there to witness the event.

"What?" he asked walked over to me. He sat on my bed, beside me.

"Well, I already kinda know what happened," I looked down, mumbling, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"You know?" he spaced the words, making it seem like he was very confused along with surprised.

"Um, yeah?" I'm not really sure if I should be saying this. "I mean I wasn't there or anything. And 2 didn't tell me... I just know. That's all."

"Well," he looked away from and put his hand back on his patch, "I guess, I don't have to tell you then.

"I didn't mean to see it," I admitted. "It just randomly happened. I usually have no control over it. Sometimes it works when I want it to. Then, other times, it happens when I least expect it."

"What you talking about?" he asked. It wasn't in a rude way. Just mainly curious. I don't blame him.

"Sorry if I sound like I'm going insane," I apologize. It did honestly sound that way, the way I was talking anyway. "What I'm talking about is my special ability. Most of our group has one. 14, as you've seen earlier, has crazy strength. 16, our leader, can read minds. 20, the hyper sister that almost had us killed, can see into the future. 18, our very own muted artist, is able to move things with her mind. 15, our inventor, can control what we, and just about everything that moves, do or think."

"And you?" he asked, not really sounding shocked by any of this.

"If touch something or someone," I said, "I am aloud to learn everything about it."

"So when you," he paused. "Um, when we were falling-?"

"Yes," I said before he could try to continue. "But it was an accident."

"Well, if it was an accident, then I can't hold it against you," he smiled again, rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't have, anyway."

"You're too nice, you know that?" I asked him, laughing slightly.

_Caaaaww_.

I looked to see Scout had just landed in front of me. I sighed, knowing it was time to take the two stitchpunks back home.

I stood up. "Time to go, 5."

He just nodded, not bothering to ask about the little metal bird hopping around him like a spaz. He stood and we both walked out to find 2.

* * *

**Heh, it said Rawr. It loves you! Anyway, review if you will. And sorry if tthis chapter was lame.**

**I do not own 9, Shane Acker does. I only own my new characters.**


	17. Chapter 16

It has been a month and a half since meeting 5. He never came back to visit, for fear that the others of their group would become as to why 5 _wanted_ to go out into the Emptiness. We, or I, have been passing messages to each other through 2.

I was kinda happy about some new stitchpunks basically join out family. New people were always good. Well, usually. Okay, sometimes, not always. What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad to have new faces. Well, just one really. GAH!

Anyway, I was running late, for the first time ever, to pick up 2. I just hope he was heading in the right direction. Towards our home, or, better yet, me.

I made my way over to the pile of rubble and peeked over. I was just outside 2's sanctuary, now, hoping he'd be there.

No sign of 2 there.

I look up to the Watch Tower, hoping to see 5.

Nothing.

I turned back around and slumped down against my pile of rubble. Maybe I should wait a bit.

* * *

Still nothing, even after sitting here for an hour.

Maybe his group finally decided to not send to out to scout. Yeah, doubtful that's the answer. Well, whatever the answer is, I only hope he's all right.

I headed back towards home hoping to find him along the way.

Deep down, in the crevasses of my mind, I knew I wouldn't be able to find him. I knew something was going to happen.

I made it back to home, safe and sound, but still no 2. Oh, God. Where the hell is he?

When I made it to the second floor I was immediately greet by the overly happy faces of 20 and 21. It pained me on the inside, knowing that they'd want to know where 2 is.

"Hey, 13," 21 greeted. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, and where's 2?" 20 asked.

"Um," I hesitated. "Well, I couldn't, um, f-find him."

"Wait," 20 spoke, her smile disappearing, "you mean he's still out there? Alone?"

"I'm not-"

"Why didn't you try to find him?" She yelled at me. "He's too old to be travelling alone! He could be killed by that Cat Beast thing!"

"20, please calm-" 21 tried but was interrupted.

"NO!" She yelled at him, surprising not just him, but me too. "He's not gonna be able to survive alone out there! He needs someone to be with him! You can't just leave someone of his physical health out there! We _need_ to go out there to find him!"

"W-w-wait! 20!" 21 stepped in front of his sister before she could move. "M-maybe his group decided to _not _send him out. Maybe they just figure it's-"

"You know yourself that that is bull!" she glared. "His group wouldn't have sent him out in the first place if-" She stopped. She seemed to be in some type of trance for a second. But it was over soon enough and she fell on he knees and put her hands to her optics, sobbing. "N-n-no! Why did h-he go off a-a-alone?"

"20," 21 knelt down to his sister and put a hand on her back. "Did you see something?"

She didn't respond to his question. Just looked up and me and glared. "It's all your fault! If you had gotten there sooner-! I'll _kill_ you!" She tried to jumped at me, but, even though I had my spear to defend myself, 21 grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Stop it, 20!" he yelled at her. She still tried to come at me, ready to take it all out on me.

"What's going on here?" 16 and 14 entered the scene.

"Where's 2?" 14 asked. They all turned towards me, waiting for my answer.

"I couldn't find him," I said quietly, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"So, he's out there _alone_?" 16 asked me.

"Yes! He's out there _alone_! And it's my fault! All my fuckin' fault, _okay_? I was running late and didn't make it in time! I tried to look for him on the way back, but I couldn't find him! I don't know where he is! His group probably doesn't know where he is! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't find him! I'm sorry I came up with this fucked up idea in the first place!" I stopped to catch my breath. Maybe I over exaggerated a little with the ranting.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said then turned to 20 and 21. "And?"

"I think 20 had a vision," 21 stated plainly.

"Well, what did she see?" he asked.

It was quiet. We all looked towards 20. She was still glaring up at me, but no longer struggling against her brother.

"2's gonna die," she continued to glare at me. "I don't know when but he's gonna die. Now doesn't that just weigh heavily on you conscience."

Okay, screw it. If she's gonna have attitude, I'll have no problem with being just as bitchy.

I glared back down at her, only my glare was ten times worse then she could ever hope. She backed down first, of course, meaning I won the battle.

She just stood from where she was, 21 having no longer a grip on her, and she just walked away. 21, of course, followed after her.

Once they were out of ear shot, 16 began to speak. "Is this true?"

I looked at him and gave him the are-you-serious look.

"Right, well," 16 got his answer and look away from me, "I say we should all try to look for him tomorrow. It's getting dark."

Already? I looked through a small hole in the wall to see the sun was starting to set. Now doesn't that just screw with your nerves?

"Maybe we should go ahead and go rest," 14 suggested. "That way we'll have the energy to look the _whole_ day."

"Right, that seems like a good idea," 16 agreed. "Let's go find 15 and 18 and fill them in on what happened."

They both started to walk away from me. 14 started complaining how she didn't want to and what-not.

Ignoring them, I just headed to my room. I was on the edge of going into my second stage of depression. First, I lose 11 and 12. Now, I'm gonna lose 2. Both of which are _my_ fault, just making it suck even more.

Oh, God, what am I going to do?

_Next Morning_

I woke up startled by a dream. I couldn't remember what it was but I know there was a reason to be freaking out.

I got out of my bed and looked outside the gaping hole. Dawn slowly approached, the moon was still visible. Grey clouds covered the sky, adding that eerie feeling to everything.

I remembered the events of yesterday and just sighed. Why does everything on this deserted planet have the desire to screw with my life? It's like when something is going good for once, some unnatural force decides to screw up all moments of happiness.

Well, what are you going to do, 13?

Exactly. What _was_ I going to do? Is this _really _my problem?

Of course it is, you selfish idiot. And what you're going to do is _find_ 2. Maybe try to convince him to stay. But where do I start?

The beginning would be good. Yes, go back to the Cathedral. With any luck, you'll be able to get up to 5 and ask him if he knows anything. Not the best of plans, but it'll do.

All I need is my spear and I'm ready to go. Nothing else to weigh me down, slow me down, or distract me.

I made my way down quietly, without getting caught or waking anyone. And with making my silent get-away, I was off.

* * *

**Okay, so 13 is slowly going mad with guilt. She gonna start talking to herself a lot now. Anyway, if you have kept up with my story this long, I love you. Maybe not literally, but friendly like. Anyway, review if you'd like. And sorry this chapter was pretty short and also for the mood swingy moments. Next time, it'll be time for movies! I think...**

**I do not own 9 or any of the contents. I only own the OCs.**


	18. Chapter 17

I've been searching all morning for 2. But it's just no use. I cannot find him anywhere. Maybe I should just turn back now. No, you can't go back unless you find 2.

But where would he be?

Maybe you could try the Cathedral. He could've always made it back on his own.

No, he's not there.

But how are you so sure? It's not like you saw him walk in there.

Yes but 20 said he was going to die. I doubt he'd be in the Cathedral if that were going to happen.

And when do you think this event is going to happen? You shouldn't be so sure until you go see.

But 5 is there...

Then that is good. You can ask him if he knows where 2 is or went.

Yes, but what if he thinks it's my fault 2's gone. I don't want him blaming me too.

Well, it is your fault, isn't it? You were suppose to find him and bring him back home. And because you failed in doing so, you're out here. You're taking what you've done and are trying to fix it. That's the reason you're out here in the first place.

I sighed. Talking to myself wasn't really helping since the other side was winning. Going to actually see if 2 was at the Cathedral might just prove to be worth the trip.

"So, to the Cathedral, then," I said to myself walking that direction.

I peeked from behind a pile of rubble and up at the Cathedral. It seemed bigger now and more intimidating than ever. Maybe it was just my nerves. Yeah, that it. You're just nervous.

What ever happened to the fearless 13? Did that die away with your brother, too? You're becoming weak and helpless. And remember, that's what caused 11 and 12 to die. You couldn't fight. And sure as hell couldn't protect them. Are you going to let it happen again?

"Well, are you?" I whispered to myself, not noticing I said it out loud.

"H-help..." I heard a faint whisper.

I turned to see where it came from, only to see a stitchpunk falling to the dirt ground. _He _was obviously a _he_ and was made of burlap. I would have mistaken it for 5 if not for '9' written on his back.

I walked over to him and dropped my spear on the ground beside him. I kneeled down beside him, noticing his left shoulder was ripped at the seams. I flipped him over. He had a zipper running down his chest. His hands were made of copper, just like some of the others.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. Just breathed in and out. Well, at least he's alive, but how did he rip open his shoulder? Was he alone?

"13!" I looked up to see 5 running towards me.

"Help me with this guy," I told him, trying to lift up this stitchpunk, 9.

He ran up to the other side of 9 and helped me carry him. I had reluctantly left my spear behind to help 5. Though I'm not really much of any help right now.

We made it to 5's workshop without being noticed at all. I'm not even sure if anyone was really around. His group, I mean.

Maybe I shouldn't have come.

"Hey, 13," 5 snapped me out of my thoughts. "Do you, um, know where 2 is?" He was busying himself with sewing up 9's shoulder, who was still asleep and laying on an old roller skate

I hesitated to answer but did anyway. "I couldn't find him. I looked for him but... I'm really sorry, 5."

He looked away from his patient and at me. I just looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I came here to ask you the same," I continued, "but... I'm just really sorry. I tried to look for him. Please don't be angry with me..." I more-or-less mumbled the last part.

He continued to look at me a little longer before slowly returning his attention to 9. He continued with the sewing of his arm. "It's... It's okay, 13. You tried..." He mumbled.

I slunk into the shadows, not really wanting to be seen in my moments of depression.

He finished sewing 9's shoulder together and went to go get the scissors to cut the remainder of the red string.

9 started to groan. He was finally waking up. And 5 was going at him with the scissors.

As 5 was about to cut the excess string, 9 stopped him and started fighting against him. This resulted in the scissors flying out of 5's hands and landing on the floor. 9 tried to get up and run but fell to the floor.

5 kneeled down beside him. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now." He helped 9 back up to where he was leaning on the skate.

9 put his hand to his head. "Where am I?"

"With us," 5 pulled the scissors from the floorboards. "I never expected to see another one." 5 finally cut the remainder of the string and went to go put the scissors up. "There that should hold. If 2 were here, he would've done a better job. I wonder where he's gone to."

"I was with him," 9 said, holding his shoulder.

5 looked up at him, "2? Where? Out there? What was he-?"

"Keeping secrets from me, I see," a new voice entered. It sound old and kind of... Well, just old and mean. I turned to see yet another stitchpunk. He seemed to be made out of a creme colored canvas or something and had stitches running down the middle of his face. He had straps and buckles running down his torso, making me think he was in a straitjacket. He was a wearing a broken salt shaker on his head with a penny attached to it and a dark red cape. Lastly, he carried a cane that had a hook thing at the end with a small bell attached. He kinda reminded me of a Pope or something of similar relevance.

I slunk farther into the shadows, really not wanting to be seen by him. It might just be me, but I do not like the look or vibe I'm getting. I hid behind the lantern that somehow fit inside this workshop.

"I was coming to tell you," 5 said, trying to walk toward the old and crude looking stitchpunk but he just pushed 5 out of the way.

"What's this?" he asked, using his cane to grab 9 by the shoulder and turn him around. Upon seeing the '9' on his back, he gained a slightly quizzical look.

"I..." 5 stammered. "I found him... In the Emptiness."

The old stitchpunk turned around quickly towards 5 and start to walk towards him with his cane. I caught a glimpse of the number '1' on his back. "What were you doing out there?"

"I-" 5 tried to walk away only to be stopped my a little table.

"You'll lead the beast straight back to us!" The stitchpunk, now who I'll presume is 1, used the hooked cane to grab 5 by the neck and looked him in the eye. "How many times have I told you?"

I was about to jump up and get that creepy old stitchpunk away from 5 when 9 decided to speak up. "The Beast! That's was took 2! If we hurry we can still save him."

"If the Beast took him," 1 said turning to 9, "that's the end of it."

"But he was still alive!" 9 countered. Was he really still alive?

"No!" 1 exclaimed. "We have rules!" He slammed his cane against the floor, the bell jingling softly.

Heavy foot steps came towards the room. A knife peeked through the curtain and opened it, revealing a big stitchpunk. Parts of this big guy were made out of burlap and white canvas. He looked like what humans would call a marshmallow. A big, mean, intimidating, ugly marshmallow. He wore something that counted as shoulder pads and had an '8' on his right shoulder. He carried a cooking knife, a big one in comparison to us. He walked behind 1, who he towered over, and glared down at 5 and 9.

1 turned around to the big lug 8. "Our new guest seems confused." He turned back to 5 and 9. "Perhaps I can help you achieve some clarity." He began to walk out the workshop.

8 slapped his sword against his hand and jerked his head in the direction 1 had exited. 5 looked back to where I was hiding before looking towards 8 then down as he walked out. 9 just glared up at the big bulk as he followed 5. 8 snorted at him, making 9 jump in the process before he just looked down and continued walking. 8 followed after, leaving me crouching in my hiding place.

I could still see them moving away so I didn't bother trying to move from my hiding place. So, I stayed still till I was sure the were out of sight.

I got out of my hiding spot and walked out of 5's workshop. I looked up and around, seeing a bucket floating up in the air. Must be where they actually live, I though to myself.

I waited till the bucket itself was out of site before continuing on my way to the outside. I walked over to where I had left my spear and picked it up.

Now, time to reflect on what I heard and can figure out.

1 doesn't give a good first impression. Not sure it'll change in time either. He is obviously the leader, and that's not just because of his outfit. Wouldn't be a surprise when, and if, the others meet him, they'd call him Old Grump or Pope Doll. But those thoughts aside, the way he was ready to abandon 2 probably means he's a coward or planned it. Either way, I don't like anything about him.

Now for 8. He may not have said much, but that also gives away his intelligence level. Just above zero is what I figure. He's 1's body guard and enforcer of rules, that's for sure. Probably the strongest in that little group. Also resulting in him being a bully. And again, he's horribly dim-witted. It'll be interesting if he and 14 every meet.

And I think my criticizing them is over with. Now, what to do? Go back to looking for 2 or just think that, even in this crazy mixed up world, 5 and maybe 9 will show up and try to help find him? I think I'll go back to looking for him by myself.

* * *

**And that about ends this chapter. Sorry for the shortness, again. Couldn't think of anything to type into this blasted computer. I was so happy to get it to 50,000 words on the last chapter! I was overly happy for myself at the time. Please review. I would really like that, even if you insult me. :D Cool BEANS!**

**I do not own 9, or anything from it. I only own my characters and little scenes where I insert them into the movie.**


	19. Chapter 18

**This story will probably going be the death of me. I am slowly watching the movie, pausing it, writng down the subtitles I have conveniently put up, and writing down small details. I won't write down every single little thing though, cause that would be stupid.**

* * *

I've been wandering through the Emptiness, trying to find something that might lead me to finding 2. I'm not really sure how long I've been searching, but the sun was a good deal through the sky now.

I'm not sure how much longer it'll take for me to find. By the time I get there, he could already be dead. But no use thinking like that. It'll get me nowhere. Must find him.

There was a sound of clattering rocks and voices.

"Actually, I don't mind having one eye," said one. "It's easier for me. Allows me concentrate on just one thing at a time, you know?"

I ran to the top of a pile to see who was there. It was 5 and 9. Well, at least I could get some help.

5 spotted 2's hat and went to go retrieve it. As he picked it up, the spoon fell off almost instantly.

"Why was he out here alone?" He just said, not expecting anyone to answer.

After hearing that come from him, I almost stopped myself from going on. Maybe I should just continue by myself.

You know you can't do this alone, 13. Beside, 9 said he was with 2 when the Beast took him away. He probably knows what direction it went. Hell, since he has 5 with him, it's more of a fact than a posibility.

The other argument had a very good point there. Must put all feelings behind and help find 2.

"5!" I yelled, getting his attention. I slid down the pile of trash I was on and ran up to him and 9. "Mind if I tag along?"

5 just stared at me for a second then smiled. "Yeah, the more help we could get, the better."

I smiled back and turned to 9, who was staring at me. "It's not polite to stare, you know?"

He blink then smiled. "Sorry. I'm 9."

"Pleasure, I'm 13," I said. "Now, lets hurry up and find 2. I don't think he'll have much more time."

They both nodded and started walking forward. I followed in step, not really knowing where we were going.

Minutes later...

We haven't covered much of any distance, I still don't know where we were going, and there's a sandstorm approaching. As if things couldn't be bad enough, I could've sworn we were being followed. Now, if it's the Beast, I think we'll do pretty well. Any other monster, we're screwed.

I didn't say anything about us being followed, but I kinda gave it away with me looking around as we walked like a paranoid idiot.

"Are you okay, 13?" 5 looked back at me away from his map.

"Just fine," I said, taking one last look behind me before turning forward. "Just a little paranoid is all."

5 stopped and continued to stare at me. "Of what?"

9 turned back and looked at me.

And, as if to confirm my paranoia, there was a sound of pebbles tumbling down a pile of rubble. We all looked to where the sound had come from and heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"You guys keep going," I said. "I'll go check it out and catch up."

5 was about to say something but stopped and turned back around and let 9 lead the way in their original direction.

I turned to where I think the sound had come from and just walked up there, quite casually, too. When I reached the other side of the pile of rubble, I could see someone trying to hide. Couldn't tell who or what it was, though.

"Come out now and I won't slice you up," I pointed my spear in the direction of where it was hiding.

Whatever it was shrunk down, trying it's best not to be seen even though it failed. Seeing it had not been able to do what it wanted, it just stood up. At least it wasn't a monster.

It was 20.

Oh, yeah, as if things couldn't get worse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I lowered my spear and just glared.

"Same as you," she glared back. "I'm trying to find 2."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"I've been following you, since you left this morning," she looked down.

"Whatever," I rolled my optics and started walking away. "If you're gonna help, might as well stay where I can see you."

"Wait, so-?"

"Just hurry up," I growled, not bothering to turn back to her. "We need to catch up."

She caught up with me and we quickly made our way 5 and 9, who had stopped to wait.

20 was about to say something, but I interrupted. "20 you remember 5. The other one is 9. 5, 9, this is 20, the one who has been following me this whole time. Now, before we decide to waste anymore time, lets not and find 2 instead."

They all stared at me. In response waved my arm out in the direction we were going, as if saying, "You first." 9 was the first to respond by moving in that direction followed by 5. I waited 'til he was a few stitchpunk feet away before I started walking with 20.

"That wasn't very nice," 20 pointed out.

"And neither are you," I growled. "Why did you follow, anyway? You said yourself 2 was going to die because of me."

"Yeah, well... Um," she couldn't think of anything to say, so just looked at her feet.

"Did you fake that vision or something?" I asked, mood not lightening.

"Of course not!" She yelled. 5 nor 9 seemed to be paying attention. "It's just the fact... I just wanna try and change it. The vision, I mean. I could be a goof."

I was quiet for a minute. "Have your visions ever been wrong?"

She didn't respond, just continued to look down.

I sighed, my feelings of anger slowly disappearing. "20... Um," I tried to think of something else. Failing to do so, I just patted her shoulder. "You never know when that vision will happen. I mean, it could be days or months before something like that happens."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for trying," is what she would've said. But she continued to stay quiet.

We continued walking in silence, staying behind 5 and 9. The only noise was the clattering of our feet and the sand whipping over through multiple objects.

The wind rolled on, growing more violent as we went on.

5 and 9 reached the top of a hill and stopped, allowing us to have the chance of catching up.

"Where's this tunnel?" 9 turned to 5, who was having trouble holding onto his map.

"I don't know," he yelled over the wind. Not long after say so, the map flew out of his hands and away with the wind.

This event caused a short but grand chase after it as 5 tried to catch it. 9 (along with myself and 20) ran to catch up with him. The map caught on a splinter of wood that stuck almost perpendicular to the whole plank. When 5 ran to get it, he almost completely fell through the weak wood before he caught himself and 9 helped him out. At the last second, the map was carried off by the violent winds once again.

"We should go back!" 5 yelled over the wind, shielding his face from the dirt that followed with it. He looked to me and 20 then back to 9.

"We can't!" 9 yelled back. He looked past us and pointed to a tunnel which appeared to be safe. He started walking in that direction, making us follow, since there was no where else to shelter us from the winds.

Once we were protected from the violent wind, tracks of the Beast were immediately found.

"The Beast," 5 mumbled.

"Those tracks sure go down a long ways into a dark tunnel," 20 said just above a whisper.

5 and 9 stood from where they first spotted the tracks.

"It's too dark," 5 pointed out.

9 looked around and spotted a small light bulb in a lamp. "We could use that." He and 5 walked towards it, 5 being the actual one to retrieve it.

The collaboration, if I may call it that, began. 5 brought out what seemed to be a small battery, placed it under the bulb and touched his finger to it. The bulb lit up fairly brightly.

"Wait," 9 said, handing it to 5. He began to under the wire that held the knife of the spear in place. He took 2's hat, twisted that wire, and fitted it onto the spear. HE then took the battery from 5, put it in the 'hat', and 5 then put in the bulb.

5 smiled. "2 would be impressed." He went back to his solemn look, which seemed to be able to make anyone feel guilty, even if they weren't involved.

9 took the knife and 5, who put it in the bag. "We'll find him." He walked away, towards the dark tunnel of possible doom.

We all followed, of course, seeing as there's little choice in the matter.

"You know, you're just like him," 5 said. "You forget to remember to be scared."

Even at the most serious of times, that's pretty funny.

We made our way through the tunnel, finally reaching the Factory. It was, for lack of my better vocabulary, very, very big. To put it into an exact measurement, it was enormous. We all looked up, jsut like anyone would do to take in their surroundings.

"Looks like an all seeing, judgemental, evil, moody eye," I heard 20 mumble.

"Can I wait here?" 5 asked 9. In response, 9 just walked away. We all followed after.

9 lighted the way with his new light staff, as we walked under and passed many offline Walkers.

"I don't like this place one bit," 20 mumbled to herself. I looked at her; she was keeping her hands close to her chest; fear and curiosity showed through her optics as the dart side to side.

Another many minutes of walking brought us to gas bombs that were used to kill off the rest of the humans the Walkers hadn't already.

"Why would it bring him here?" 5 seemed to ask no one in particular. It did seem like a good question along with an ignorant one, if I am using that word correctly. Maybe it's good to just keep quiet.

There was a sound, other than our footsteps. 9 turned to where the sound was coming from, only to find a tunnel leading to who knows what. The Beast, it seems like. The growling from below proves it.

9 turns off his light and takes the first step to possible doom.

It was lighter down where we ended up. Granted, there was a giant whole in the side of the building. On the ceiling there seemed to be a giant claw, or that's just what it looked like to me.

9 gasped, pointing to a cage on top of the mound of debri. 5 also gasped and began to make his way towards the cage.

As we reached the top of the mound, it became more the clear that someone was in the cage. I was obvious who that 'someone' was and didn't feel like giving up my hopes on thinking he's alive.

5 ran up to 2 and shook his shoulder gently as if was just asleep. "2! 2?" 2's body fell slightly to one side.

20 and I looked at each other, as if thinking the other was going to say something. All we did was give each other a sad look.

I looked back up to see 2 sitting up and looking at 5. "I knew you would come."

"I thought-" 5 was interrupted by 2 shushing him and pointing over the mound.

9 went over there and carefully looked down before running back over to us. "We need to get him out." He was gesturing to 2. He put the staff end between two bars to try and bend them apart. We all helped but that only seemed to cause noise, which alerted the Beast of our presence.

The Beast leaped over the mound, trying to pounce on us. We, however, ran out of the way. Me and 20 somehow ended up on the other side of the Beast, while 9 and 5 just ran around the cage that still held 2. The Beast tried to just walk around the cage, but seeing as that wasn't working, it jabbed it's claw into the cage, trying to grab them, removed the claw and just head-butted the cage out of the way. 20 ran after it, that or 2 since he was still inside.

Going after its original prey, the Beast swatted at 5 and 9, sending them flying quite a distance. 5 was out of my view, but 9 was still there trying to defend himself with his light staff. In response, the Beast sent him flying once more, knocking him, too, out of my sight.

The Beast looked towards me and growled before slowly walking- no, prowling towards me. I held fast, ready for it to attack. But I wasn't ready enough, nor strong enough, to stop it from smacking me, making me land with the others. I stood up quickly, now defenseless since I decided to accidentally let go of my spear.

There was no sign of the Beast, though it was only for a few seconds. The Beast jumped behind us, making us at face it. 5 shot an arrow at it, but it just merely bounced off. It moved towards us. We tried to escape by backing away, but were tripped back by a piece of wood.

The Beast roared at us but was interrupted by a whirring sound a something muzzling it.

Someone was standing on top of a metal bar, before jumping down on the Beast trying to cut off its head. The flailed it's head around, trying to knock the stitchpunk off. The Beast tried to grab for it but only ended up with something from the stitchpunks arm, which it just threw away, nearly hit 9 in the head.

The Beast continued to flail about until the stitchpunk up high off its back, only to come down swinging and completely decapitating the Beast. The stitchpunk jumped off its back and landed in front of the head. It started to walk towards us before stopping and stabbing its spear into the ground. The stitchpunk took the beak of the bird mask that covered it's face and lifted it up. A light lit up her face as if the Lord Almighty was singing hallelujah or some shit like that.

She was a white colored stitchpunk with a red-brown band around her upper arm. She, as I mentioned before, wore a bird skull as a helmet and mask with feathers- probably from the bird- hanging off the back of it.

"7!" 5 exclaimed, followed by an "I don't believe it!" from 2. 9, on the other hand, just had these googly eyes.

2 stood up and went over to hug 7. She hesitated, but returned it. 5 and 9 stood up, who had her shield in his hands, and followed 2 over to her.

"You came back!" 5 exclaimed.

"I never left," she said back. She pulled out 5's map from behind her back. "You finally decided to join the fight."

Meanwhile, during those few seconds of 'family reunion time,' 20 and I had our own side conversation.

"I feel left out," 20 complained.

I groaned. "Just be glad that everyone is alive and well and together."

"You feel left out, too, don't you?" she asked.

I paused. "Yes."

"You dropped something," 9 said, handing 7 back her shield.

She gladly took it from him and slipped it back on her arm. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Rusty, hacked-together, shoddy pile of-" 2 kicked the Beast's skull, hurting himself in the process. 5 caught him and they both started laughing.

20, at some point in which I wasn't paying attention, was now standing with the group, trying to introducing herself to 7. "Hello, there. You don't know me. I'm 20. Nice to meet'cha."

7 didn't really seem to be paying attention, or deliberately ignoring her, as she tried to unwrap her rope thing (I have no idea what it's called and don't feel like looking it up) she used to muzzle the Beast. She didn't notice me until she turned around to see me watching her. We just stared at each other, not saying anything until 20 broke the silence.

"Woah, you two look a lot alike if you think about it," 20 was looking between us, comparing our faces and such.

I just stared at her with annoyed disbelief, before looking back at 7. "She's a bit strange, sometimes. But anyway, I'm 13 and she is 20. It's good to see yet another new face."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. I'm 7." She nodded to me, standing up.

"We did it," 5 said. "We did it."

"Remarkable, I never thought..." 2's voice trailed off.

"Never thought what, 2?" I smiled at him.

"Never thought that someone would've successfully rescued me," he rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed slightly. "That's mighty dark to think that way."

"Maybe your evil dark moodiness is rubbing off on him." 20 said just above a whisper, elbowing me in the side.

2 laughed. "I suppose it could be." He turned around to see 9 placing the Talisman, which to me came out of nowhere, in a little metal plate. 2 ran over, alarm and worry written on his face. "Wait! What are you doing? We don't know what it is!" 2 pushed 9 out of the way and tried to pull the Talisman from it's place.

It suddenly flashed open, making 2 fall back into 9's arms. It glowed a very strange green and seemed it would electrify you to the touch.

2 pushed 9 back, away from the glow, before the light streched out to 2's face. His arms started flailing around. It wasn't long before he fell to the ground, silent. He was dead.

* * *

**If you've seen the movie, you know what happens next. But it was a good way to end this chapter, right? Please review, I would like to know what you think.**

**I do not own anything. Only 13 and 20.**


	20. Chapter 19

5 and 7 ran over to his body. 20 and I stayed back, knowing very well what had happened. After all we went through, with my hopes as high as they were, we still couldn't save him.

"Dammit..." I mumbled. Nothing could really expressed how I felt, besides the killing something, or someone.

Everyones attention was dragged away from the lifeless body and the ground began to shake as something rose from the ground. We all ran leaving 2's body behind. 20 and I ran away from the others heading in another direction, even though he had no way of knowing where the exit was.

The room came to life as machines slowly turned on. I heard the loud, heavy clank of metal on the conveyor belt as it rolled on parts for Walkers.

We both turned around to just then realize we had slit away from the group. I saw 5 and 9 fall to the floor, as a giant machine was about to get 7. 9 switched on his light, dragging the Machine's attention to him, providing a distraction for 7 to get away. When the Machine realized she was gone, small sparks fizzled off it's head in a frustrated manner. It turned back to 9 and 5, who were now running for their lives to get away.

"13!" 20 grabbed my arm and pulled. "We need to run, now!"

At hearing the voice of 20, the Machine turned towards us. It quickly went back to pursuing 9 and 5. I turned away and began to run as the Machine slammed it's arms into the ground, smashing some rocks, creating a smoke screen. After it cleared, it went looking for them, ignoring us, which was good for us but bad for 9 and 5.

Our running wasn't very quiet, but it was drowned out by the Machine's zaps and crackles as it tried to search for 9 and 5. Just as the Machine was about to reach for a gear, and as 20 and I found cover of our own, a clanking sound pulled it's attention away from it. As it's attention was draw away, I noticed the rest of the group running towards a large metal pipe that seemed to lead up to the surface.

"We need to move," I said, pulling 20's arm and started running towards the other. We were quite a distance away, but I was willing to take the chance rather than hide here with the killer machine.

We ran as fast as we could, but even then we only made it half-way before the Machine finally returned it's attention to us fleeing stitchpunks. It once again was faced with the decision of who to go after. With the choice being so obvious, it went after me and 20.

It was sadly too quick for us, or just me, to react and change directions. It was immediately above us, claws stretched to grab. As one came down, aimed for me, who was frozen with fear, 20 reacted immediately and pushed me out of the way. She was taken instead, facing death with no hope.

My vision had gone black for a second before I heard the screams of 20.

"Run, 13! Get out of here! RUN, DAMMIT! RUN!" she continued yelling at me, until I got up and started running to the other. When I was almost in the tunnel, I heard 20 scream bloody murder before seeing something black flying into the tunnel in front of me. Ignoring it, I continued running until I turned back to see 20 getting her soul sucked out of her body. The others had ran out earlier, not wasting anytime. I looked to the ground, only to find 20's arm. I just stared sadly at it. Nothing I could do about it now. An arm was arm and it was nothing compared to 20 losing her life.

By the time I noticed the Machine, it was already at the end of the tunnel, with it's claw reaching for me.

"Oh SHIT!" I jumped and ran as it tried tearing the metal tunnel apart just to get to me. It failed.

In no time, I was outside and running for what looked like rusty wheelbarrow. Turned out 7, 5, and 9 were also hiding there for a short. I noticed 7 jump when I came out of no where and landed next to her.

"13!" 5 nearly jumped at me for whatever reason, but was quick enough to stop. He looked back through the hole in the rusty looking metal as if he were looking for someone else. He turned back to me with a worried look in his eyes. "Where's 20?"

I did a side glance, looking at 9 before returning my gaze to the trouble face of 5. Before I could get a response out, a deep bellowing sound erupted from the factory, as smoke escaped from the chimneys.

"What is it going to do?" 5 asked, turning to 7.

"I know where we can find answers," 7 gave her quick response, pulling her helmet over her face and running off.

5 looked at 9 then to me. "Are you coming with us, 13?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'll find you later. Now, both of you need to catch up."

5 ran off, leaving only 9 with me. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologize," I interrupted him. "It was all for curiosities sake, right?" I gave him a sad smile before he ran off to catch up with the others. I sat there for a while long, knowing it wasn't safe to stay this close to where the Machine was. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my legs. "What the hell am I going to tell them?"

* * *

The walk back home was quiet, as usual, and an uneasy feeling was slowly settling itself into my mind as I found myself alone and defenceless. As for the fact it was still the middle of day, I didn't mind much.

What am I going to tell them? Worse, what will I tell 21? She was his sister after all. I really don't want him to hate me, like 20 did for that short time. Kinda funny how she has sudden mood changes towards certain people who sentence their loved ones to death. Yeah, not so funny.

My mind went back to when 20 pushed me out of the way of the machines claw. The short black out, it was a message for me. Well, for me to share with the others, but was given to me none-the-less.

It wasn't long before I made it back home. When got to the second floor from the stairs, I was almost immediately greeted by my friends.

Everyone was talking all at once, so it was hard to tell who said what. The main subject was whether I found 2, why I didn't have my spear, and the most dreaded of all...

"Where's 20?" 21 seemed to be the only one of the group that had asked that. Actually, he was the only who even paid attention to the fact 20 was missing. "She was with you, right? She went with you to find 2, right?"

I gave him a sad look before turning to the others to see if they could help. _They weren't there, they won't know what happened,_ I scolded myself. I looked back to 21, "I- I'm sorry, 21. She... 20's..." I struggled to find the right words, but even without my help, he seemed to understand the point. He denied it, though.

"No, n-no," 21 gave a very sad and weak smile. "This is a joke, right? You're just messing with me. It has to be. It can't be real. You come out now, 20! You're just trying to scare me! Gotta tell ya, it's a poorly put together! Come on! Show yourself!" He looked around, keeping the sad grin on his face. The laughs that escaped him sounded more like sobs than anything else. He went on like that for a while longer before walking over to me. "13, where is she? You can tell her to come out, now. I'm getting tired of this sick joke."

"21, she's gone," I grabbed his shoulders before he could walk off again. "I'm really sorry, but she's gone. The Machine... It's awake again. It took her soul and 2's. It-"

He pulled one of his arms back, out of my grip, just to punch me across the face. The contact from it sent me to the ground.

"21!" 16 stepped in between us. "There was no call for-"

"It's alright," I got back to my feet and walked to 21. "She says she's sorry for leaving you but she had to."

"How do I know she even said that?" he yelled at me. "All we have for proof is that you were there. We don't know if you're even telling the truth."

I paused for a moment. "Come here, 21."

"No, no, you're lying," He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. "She can't be dead. She wouldn't be dead."

I made it over to him and kneeled beside him. I placed both of my hands on his shoulder and tried to show him, let him here his sister voice one last time.

_"I'm sorry brother, but I knew this coming. You know it's hard to deny fate. Like when I knew 2 was going to I die, I knew I was, too. I knew that if I followed 13, it would be to my death. You don't need to beat yourself up over my death, I chose it. Now, you must choose to move on. Never lose the smile and don't give up. I'm gonna miss you, 21."_

21 picked his head up out of his hands and gave me a sad look. "The Machine... You said earlier... That's what killed her?"

I only nodded.

He shakily stood from where he was and walked away, stumbling now and then. "I need to be alone for a little while."

16 nodded and waited till he was out of sight. "13, tell us exactly what happened back there."

* * *

**I don't know why, but this reminded me of the last episode of the fourth season of Doctor Who, when (spoiler) the Doctor had to erase all Donna's memories of him and all the adventures they had. That was sad, she was my favorite. She was stay with him forever, as best-friends of course. So sad.**

**I did most of the typing for this yesterday, seeing the other days I was doing many other things where I wasn't really even near a computer. Damn the summer and all the not so fun plans. And before I go, sorry if some of it sounded stupid or whatever, I was typing from the top of my head, typing what I thought sounded good. Please review, anyway.**

**I do not own 9 or, just to be safe, Doctor Who. If I did, I would find that to be the high point of my life right now.**

**Oh, and before I go, I must jumping up in the air and click my heels. YAY! I FINALLY KILLED HER! After all that planning on who I was going to kill, I finally got it! YEAAAAAAHH! Now I get to go kill other people! YEAYYEAYEAY! Not so excited about killing 5 or 6 though.**


	21. Announcement

****

HI GUYS!

Did ya miss me? Yes? No? I'm sorry, I can't hear you! - Tis be a joke :D

Anyway, I've been gone all summer, or at least most of it, and I haven't been writing due to a horrible writers block. I've come back on again to ask all of who ever read my story a question. And that question is 'Should I continue this story?' If more people say yes, then I shall continue, though updates will probably be slow. If no, then I'll just post a summary of how it would've ended. Then there will be an epilogue. Then a new story of which is a continuation of this one... Yeah...

If no one responds to this by next friday, I'll post the summary. If more than four people say yes, then I'll painfully continue the story. If it's below that, I'll just move on.

Say what you will, I'm gonna start the next story sooner or later!

Bye~

-Stranger


	22. Summaries and Epilogue

**I thank the one person who said they like my story. It made me happy on the inside. So sad one review isn't enough. But the story _does_ go on. That's a good thing right? I'm not really sure because of... certain things... Anyway, here's your summary.**

Lets see, the Cathedral burns, everyone meets every one, they go to the library and then everyone (all my ocs anyway) meet the twins. 1 throws a hissy fit and rips a page, 7 throws a hissy fit and run off and 21 chases after her (btw way, it was love at first site for him), 8 and 16 are outside all this time cause 16 didn't like anyone to be alone (not in any romantic sense, he's in love with 14!), 8 is trying to ignore 16 and is sad cause he interrupted his magnet time. 8 hears a noise, goes off and is eaten by the Seamstress. 16 waits then follows and is eaten as well (I'm so creative X3). Then 1 is attacked and blahblahalbah... 7 is taken away too! Oh noes! You should know the rest from here. They're at the factory, 9 goes in leaving the rest of them behind, 14 follows 9 so she could help (cause ya know she's scary strong), the rest of them sit outside and come up with the 'Let's blow this Shit Up' plan. 8 dies, of course, 14 dies by sacrificing herself to save 16 (how nice). Everything thing is the same outside is basically the same as in the movie. The factory explodes and they start listening to 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', 5 dies (13 is heartbroken and has lost more of her sanity), they run for a bit, get to the bridge, 6 dies (15 is slightly heartbroken), 9 goes away from the group to find the truth or somethng, 16 tells 15 and 18 to follow him (I dunno why anymore). All three of them discover the truth, 9 comes back to the group and shares the wonderful news as the others are just making their situation worse by making the Machine explode and blah. So all that continues on and 1 dies, 9 saves the day, and most of everyone is happy. The Funeral is taking place, everyone says their good-byes to the others, except for 13 who is off a ways. By the time she's actually ready to say good-bye they're already heading for the sky. And then the rain falls to the earth! :D The 9, and 7 have their tiny moment (21 is fuming in the background, while 18 is just sad), 16 offers them to stay with us, they agreed and they went off to lose what's left of their sanity (Well, I mainly mean 13).

And next up the Epilogue!

**And if you must know, the Epilogue will NOT be on another Chapter. It will be counted as this one.**

Far away from where the funeral was being held, in another yet smaller factory, something was waking up. Electricity flew from wires as it's gears began to finally turn once again. The many monster that the stitchpunks had run into over the duration of their existence were gathering around as their master awoke.

A single blue eye blinked.

This new creature had looked almost exactly like the BRAIN. It was not in a body that the BRAIN had been inserted into. It was more of a snake-ish body that was attached to the ceiling, getting easy access to everything. It had the same claws, saws, torches, and what-not as the BRAIN.

It pulled itself up from the ground, blinking it's calm blue eye a few times.

"It appears Master has died," a voice erupted from the machine. It was a combination of four voices; a man, a woman, a young boy, and a little girl. "And to such small creatures created by Master's master. Now isn't that a shame. Though I will not make any of those mistakes Master did.

"Such a foolish one, Master was, underestimating these small ones. But I wonder... Would it be possible to get them to turn against each other?"

There was a clattering sound in the far corner of the factory. A Lynx jumped over there to trap whatever made the sound. At the same moment the Lynx had jumped over there, there was a scream.

The cat machine picked up whatever screamed and brought it over to it's creator.

The clone machine took the small figure and brought it up to it's eye.

The little stitchpunk tried to get out the machines. He was wearing a green trench coat and had brown yarn hair. "P-please don't kill m-m-me!" He cried.

"Now why would I hurt you when you could be of use?" the clone laughed. "No, I plan to use you to help me kill others like you! Ahahahahaha!"

This machine laughed crazily, only scaring the little stitchpunk that it held in it's grasp.

"W-w-what a-are you?" the little stitchpunk screamed, trying to escape this crazy machine.

"Me?" The machine sounded as if it was offended. "Why, I am one who loves to toy with such a worthless life, such as yours and your friend's. I was created for one reason." It's gripped tightened on the little stitchpunk, almost suffocating him. "So if my Master ever died, I'd take it's place in turning this rock into a land where my darling machines will roam. I am... The Clone."

The Clone, as it called itself, started to laugh maniacally. It dropped the little stitchpunk by the bodies of others like him, but they were dead.

The Clone has awakened. The Clone is real. The Clone _will not_ _fail._

**Aren't you happy it's over? Well, until I post the new story in which I will kill myself to finish :D Hope you enjoyed it as much as my social life suffered typing it up. That's a lie. I have no social life.**


End file.
